The Girl Who Changed Everything
by ManyAFandom1995
Summary: Sam and Dean may be forced to take on a young girl, but not just any young girl, their 14 year old sister. They have only met her a handful of times. Will they be able to handle it? "Look, Clair, we love you. But you can't come with us. And it's because I love you that I'm telling you this. Our life is not a place for a kid." I suck at Summaries. Take place in a kind of A/U
1. Chapter 1--Awkward Circumstances

_**I own none of the characters but my own.**_

 _ **This takes place in an A/U**_

…

Chapter One

"How many slices of pie have you had?" Sam asked his brother. Dean looked up, a little bit of filling smeared on his face, and shrugged, before continuing to shovel the dessert into his mouth.

The house was nice. It was always nice and clean. Nothing was ever out of place. It made the boys feel a little uneasy every time they were here. Of course, they didn't come here often. They could count the amount of times they had been here on their hands. They felt bad about it, but it was for the best.

"Ms. Smithson, why'd you call us here?" Sam asked as the older lady came in from the kitchen to sit with them.

"Well, boys, as you know I loved your father."

Dean and Sam shared a look. She had only just begun talking but they already didn't like where this was going.

"And you know your sister was very young when he died. She was only 5 years old. The two of you should know what losing a parent can do to anyone, let alone a child."

The two boys nodded. They didn't know what to say.

"Well, boys, I'm sorry to say that I am sick. And I won't be getting better. I have early onset dementia. I'm going to have to go live in a home soon. Maybe a couple years, maybe a few months. It's hard to tell with these kinds of things. But, one thing is for sure. She's going to need a place to go, and we've talked about it, and she wants to go with you boys."

Dean stood up the, rather suddenly and abrupt.

"No, no way is that happening." He said, eyeing Ms. Smithson.

"You're the only family she has left, believe it or not. Who knows how much longer I'll be able to remember that I even have a daughter."

Dean groaned before pointing at Sam

"Sam, tell her! Tell her our life is no place for a fourteen year old girl. A girl who doesn't even know how to hunt!" Dean exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table

Sam looked between Dean and Ms. Smithson, fumbling for words. Dean let out a long groan and shook his head. The exasperation he felt was evident.

"It's bad enough our brother got pulled into this life when he wasn't supposed to. Dad didn't want this for them."

Sam was about to say something when the front door flew open. Everyone turned to see what had done it, the boys expecting the worst, but in walked a girl with long brown hair and a smartphone glued to her hand.

She had earphones in her ears and was dancing rather manically. The backpack that had been barely hanging onto her shoulder fell off and hit the ground with a hard thud. As she spun around, she opened her eyes and saw her two brothers sitting at the table with her mother.

"SAM! DEAN!" she exclaimed, yelling over the music blasting in her ears. She dropped everything and yanked the earphones from her ears and ran towards them. She threw herself onto Dean and wrapped him in a big hug. Dean just stood there, looking down at the girl, and then over to Sam. Dean looked at Sam, and his expression silently read 'help me, what am I supposed to do?'

Sam choked back well deserved laughter and motioned for him to hug her back. Dean slowly began to wrap his arms around the girl, and gave her back a little pat.

"Hey, Clair." He said. The girl let go then, and took a step back and beamed up at him for a moment, before turning to Sam and doing the same to him.

"You haven't come to see me in ages!" she exclaimed, snuggling tighter into her giant brother. Both the boys seemed like they had met their maximum uncomfortable level.

"We've had a lot going on lately." Sam said, giving Dean a 'How do we tell her no' look.

She pulled away from her brother and smiled. "I've got all my bags packed!"

Dean groaned and rested his face in his palm for a moment before looking at his younger sister.

"Look, Clair, we love you. But you can't come with us. And it's because I love you that I'm telling you this. Our life is not a place for a kid."

"Don't be daft, Dean. I know all the basics. Say _Christo_ to draw out a demon. Draw a salt circle to keep evil away, always keep a piece of iron with you. The list goes on, but I know what to do. "

"But, Clair, you're not trained like us. You can't defend yourself." Sam said. "Even if we left you at the Men of Letters bunker while we went on a hunt, we'd still have to worry about. About something breaking in. We won't always be around to protect you."

Clair's eyes began to water. She wiped them away before anyone could see, but it was too late. The boys had seen her tears. They felt bad about it, but there was no way that they could have turned her down without hurting her. They did it the nicest way they knew how.

Clair nodded and gave a little smile. "I understand." She said, softly. She turned around, and began to walk to the stairs.

"We love you, Clair." Sam said, but he got no response. She kept walking until she was upstairs and they heard a door slam shut. Dean flinched and gave Sammy a look. They both knew they needed to leave. Their precesne would just make everything worse.


	2. Chapter 2--The Stowaway

_**I own none of the characters but my own.**_

 _ **This takes place in an A/U**_

…

Chapter 2

Sam looked out the window of the impala and watched the scenery fly by as they drove away. They had left some time ago, and Dean had yet to stop.

"I feel bad about just leaving. We didn't even tell her goodbye." Sam said, as he turned to look at his brother. Dean said nothing, but kept his eyes on the road and pushed his foot against the gas pedal even harder.

"It wasn't going to be safe for her, Sam. You know that!" Dean said. Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was true, they didn't need a young girl tagging along. Their life wasn't safe. People got hurt every day. People even got killed. It wasn't a life they wanted for their sister.

"What was Smithson thinking telling Clair she could come with us! It's ridiculous. The bitch didn't even stop to think about what we might say. All it did was hurt Clair." Dean said, still rambling on.

"I don't think we have to call her a bitch, Dean. She's sick and worried about her daughter. We'd probably do the same thing in her situation. I mean, we are Clair's only family, other than her mom." Sam said.

Dean seemed to growl then, but said nothing. The two brothers continued to ride in silence for what seemed to be hours.

"Find us a case, Sammy." Dean finally said. Sam shrugged and picked up the scattered newspapers that were sitting between them, along with their dad's journal. It was time to get busy. They had to keep their minds occupied.

It was late. The day had went by like it was nothing. They were now hours away from Clair and her mother. It still bothered Sam, but Dean finally seemed to be relaxing. And a relaxed Dean was generally a happy Dean.

"Find anything yet, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Um, maybe." Sam said. "There have been some mysterious deaths going on in this small town not far from here. Everybody dying like it's an urban legend come to life or something. I think we should check it out."

Dean nodded "Haven't we dealt with something kind of like this before?"

Sam thought for a moment, but he couldn't recall. All of their missions were starting to blur together.

"Have you heard from Cass?" Sam asked as he leafed through their dad's journal.

"No, not in the last couple days. I guess he's still holed up in the bunker. Not quite used to being powerless." Dean said. Sam couldn't quite tell how Dean felt about Cass losing his powers. It had happened so suddenly. They were all a bit shocked.

"Who's Cass?"

The two stopped then, as if frozen. Dean slammed his foot on the breaks and the car went sliding into a stop. They both heard a startled little scream and as the car let out one final screech the car was finally at a full halt.

"Clair!" they both exclaimed.

Clair, who had been hiding under a rather smelly old blanket in the back seat, sat up. She looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs as her two brothers stares seemed to bore into her.

"When did you get back their?" Dean demanded. Sam looked at him as if he was an idiot and Dean just gave a little shrug as if it was a plausible question.

"Um, when you were at my house. While you stayed downstairs to talk to my mom for a few more minutes, I climbed out the window and got into your car with my duffle. I used this nasty old blanket to hide. I'm honestly surprised you didn't notice me earlier. I mean, where the hell are we?" Clair said.

"Mouth, young lady!" Dean said and Clair just chuckled. "Now we're going to lose a whole days travel taking you back home!

"NO!" Clair exclaimed as she grabbed ahold of the sleeve of Dean's old jacket. "Please don't take me home." She pleaded.

The two boys looked between each other. Something wasn't quite adding up. There had to be more going on for Clair to refuse to go home like that.

"Why don't you want to go home, Clair?" Sam asked. His voice was gentle and Clair's heavy breathing seemed to slow just a bit.

"Mom didn't tell the whole story. Her illness is a lot worse, and progressing a lot faster than she let on!" she said. Tears started to fill her eyes and spill over onto her cheeks.

"It's gotten really bad. She forgets when she's cooking. She almost burned the house down twice. She forgets when she's drawing a bath too. She's flooded the house multiple times. She even forgets who I am. She thought I was an intruder the other day and nearly beat me to death before she came to her senses!" Clair exclaimed. Her sobs were getting harder and harder and her words were starting to slur

"We talked, and, she's going to live at a home next week and I won't have anywhere to go. Mom and I know that you're my only family and that I'd be safe with you. She's the one that told me if you didn't agree to let me come with you than I should sneak into your car."

Her sobs became uncontrollable and she threw her face into Sam's arm and cried. She cried harder than they had ever seen anybody cry, outside of a death. They could just barely make out her murmuring little "I'm Sorry's" into Sam's arm.

The two men looked at each other. They weren't sure what they were supposed to do. They weren't exactly skilled in comforting young girls.

"Their, Their." Dean said, giving her head little pats. Sam gave him a patronizing look but Dean ignored it.

"Please let me come with you." She begged. Her eyes had become red and puffy and the makeup she had been wearing was smeared and running down her face. Some of it had even rubbed off onto Sam's sleeve, but he didn't mind. It was an old jacket anyway.

"Clair, we've been over this. Our lives aren't a place for kids." Dean said. That just made her sobbing resurface and she buried her face in Sam's sleeve once again and Sam gave Dean an evil look that read 'how could you.'

"Clair," Sam said, rubbing her back. "I think we can let you stay with us. At least, for a little while." Sam said. Dean groaned, but said nothing. Clair gave a few last sniffles as her tears started to dry up and Sam did his best to wrap her in a hug over the barrier of the seats.

"Well, I guess we got to find us a motel room." Dean said in a defeated voice. He started the car back up, and pulled her back onto the road.

Within moments they were headed to the nearest town to get a room and start their case, now with a new Winchester along for the ride.


	3. Chapter 3--Sleeping Arrangements

_**I own none of the characters but my own.**_

 _ **This takes place in an A/U**_

…

Chapter 3

They pulled into the tight parking space in front of the motel room door. Clair pulled her duffel onto her shoulder and the 3 got out of the impala. Clair slammed the door shut behind her and, to her surprise, saw Dean flinch harder than she would have thought possible.

Dean quickly turned around on his heel and faced Clair, holding up finger.

"Do not, I repeat, do not slam my baby's door."

"Okay." Clair squeaked.

She looked between Sam and Dean, and tried to figure out exactly how serious he was. When she didn't see a joking smile on her Sasquatch of a brother's face, she decided that the car was not to be taken lightly.

She followed her two brothers into the motel room. She grimaced at the smell. It smelled like old sweaty socks and dust. But that probably had something to do with the large amounts of dust floating in the air.

"This place reeks!" she exclaimed as she dropped her duffle to the floor. She wanted so bad to just hold her nose for the rest of their time here.

"Yeah, well, you get used to it." Dean said. He plopped down onto one of the beds and the coils inside groaned in protest.

Clair shrugged and made her way to the bathroom before either of her brothers could claim it and locked the door.

Sam took a seat at the small table in the corner and began setting up his computer and what not, while Dean slowly began to snooze. But that wouldn't last long.

"Dean." Sam said. No response.

"Dean!" he said louder and he heard his brother groan and sit up.

"What, bitch?" he asked with a yawn.

"What're we gonna about the bed situation?" Sam asked as he motioned across the room. It suddenly became apparent to the two men that there were only two beds. Two bed, with three people.

"Damn," Dean said, scratching his head. "I guess you're sleeping on the floor."

Sam gave him a look, but said nothing.

Clair came out of the bathroom then, donning her PJs.

"Hey, Clair. I'm letting you have the bed. I'm gonna sleep on the floor." Sam said getting up from the chair.

"Oh no, Sam! You take the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." She said. Her voice was chipper and it sounded like she really didn't mind. But Sam wasn't hearing of it.

"Clair, you're taking the bed.

"Just share the damn thing. You're siblings." Dean said, half asleep once again.

Clair and Sam shared a look.

"I don't mind if you don't" Clair said with a little shrug.

"Uh, well, Uh, um…" Sam stuttered

Sam knew it wasn't that bad. They were siblings, but it was still kind of awkward for him. But he caved. He couldn't resist the call of the soft bed.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said, giving Clair a playful slap on the back.

"OW!" she exclaimed, stumbling forward. Sam was a little startled. He wasn't expecting her to yelp like that. He was frozen in place, but Dean came bolting upwards out of the bed and over towards his siblings.

"What the hell did you do, Sam?" he asked, punching his brother in the arm.

"I..I. I didn't..I'm sorry Clair." Sam said, reaching forward to try and comfort his sister but she reeled away from him. He didn't realize how bad that could sting.

"No, Sam, it's not your fault." She said, her breaths a little short. "I, I have, um, a bruise." She said. She gave her brothers a smile, but it was obviously fake and they weren't falling for it.

"Let me see." Dean said sternly. Clair took a step back, but Dean just countered her and took a step forward.

"No, Dean. It's not that big of a deal. It's just a bruise on my back."

"How'd you get it?" Sam asked, finally taking part in the conversation.

"Um, remember when I said my mom almost beat me to death when she had a bit of a brain lapse?" she said. Her voice was meek. Like the mere thought of remembering the event was painful. The boys couldn't really blame her. Being beaten by your parents whether they meant to or not was horrible for anyone.

"Let us see, please?" Sam said. His soft voice getting the better of her once again. Clair sighed and slowly lifted the back of her shirt just enough for her brothers to see the large black bruise on her back. It was bad, and the boys knew it.

"Should we call someone?" Dean asked, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

Sam was about to reply, but Clair spun around faster than they could have thought possible.

"No, please don't. My mom didn't mean it! Besides, she's getting help now!" Clair exclaimed. The pleading in her voice was thick. It would have been impossible to miss it. Dean sighed and, still a bit flustered, hugged his sister.

"Fine, we won't. You're with us now, you're safe. We've got you."

The emotion in his voice was raw. It cut deep into all three of them.

Nobody hurt Dean Winchesters family, whether they meant to or not. Clair snuggled into her brother's chest as he awkwardly stroked her hair.

"Now, go get some sleep." He demanded, giving her a light playful shove towards the bed. Clair giggled, and plopped herself onto the bed.

It seemed that Dean had been won over.


	4. Chapter 4--Morning Showers

_**I own none of the characters but my own.**_

 _ **This takes place in an A/U**_

 _ **Please not that my updates are going to be rather spastic. Sometimes you may get an update just a few hours after the last one, and other times it may be days, weeks, or even months between updates. But just be patient. Because an update will always come eventually.**_

…

Chapter Four

The loud sound of the constant buzzing coming from the alarm clock was not a friendly sound. With a loud groan, Dean rolled over and slammed his clumsy hand against the contraption and it finally stopped. He slowly sat up and stretched, letting out a long, and loud yawn that smelled of the worst morning breath imaginable.

Sam wasn't far behind him, his large mess of hair looking nothing short of a rats nest.

"What time is it?" he asked his brother, his voice still groggy from sleep.

"6:30." Dean said.

Sam was startled by the large, unconscious, lump stirring behind him. Clair rolled over and tucked her head up under her pillow and her soft feminine snores could be heard within just seconds.

"How does she sleep through that?" Dean asked. Sam gawked for a moment before trying to shake her awake. But all that did was earn him a soft punch in the arm and an unhappy groan before she pulled the blanket closer to her chin.

"Clair, get up." Sam said. He shook her again, softly. This time she opened her eyes and glared at her brother

"What could possibly be so important we have to get up at 6:30?" she demanded.

"We have to go talk to the family of the victims. Get some answers." Dean said. He walked over towards his own duffle bag and began to rummage through it looking for some clean clothes to wear. He pulled out an old black shirt that seemed to be overrun with wrinkles and held it to his nose for a quick sniff.

Dean made a face and shoved the shirt back into his bag and continued his search.

"It's best to visit them early." He said, rummaging.

"Oooooh. I want to come." Clair said, finally getting some pep in her step.

"No way, young lady, you're too young. You wouldn't pass as anything we've got, except maybe a hobbit." Dean said.

Clair let out an angry huff and Sam laid a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile

"It's not that bad. Just hang out here, watch some TV, and drink some soda. It'll be fine." Sam said to his younger sister.

Clair stuck out her tongue at Sam and laid back down, pulling the blankets over her head for just a mere moment before coming back up.

"Please let me go, how am I supposed to learn to hunt?" she asked, her voice thick with pleading.

"You're not. Not right now." Sam said as he got up and began to rummage through his own bag. Dean had yet to find a clean piece of clothing.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. I live with you guys now. I have to learn. How am I supposed to protect myself?" she pleaded.

She jumped out of bed and faced her two brother's head on, frizzy morning hair flying everywhere in all its glory. She placed her hands on her hips and eyed her brothers. She wasn't going to let them out of this.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Look, Clair. We'll come to that when it's time to come to that. But right now we need to focus on the case and not training you. All we would do if you were with us is worry about if you would be able to hand yourself and if you'd get hurt." Dean said. He finally managed to pull out a clean shirt and she was surprised he didn't break out in a happy dance.

"Fine, if you aren't letting me come with you, then I get the first shower!" she exclaimed. Before Sam and Dean could respond, Clair was rushing towards the bathroom and had flung the door shut with a loud bang and locked it. She was so proud of herself, she was going to get the first shower. The best water. That would teach them to treat her like a child.

There was a knock on the door suddenly that woke Clair from her temporary state of inward gloating.

"What?!"

"Clair, you didn't take any clothes in with you." Sam said. She heard the laughter in his voice and she just wanted to cringe. It was true. In her hurry to get into the bathroom for the first shower, she had forgotten to grab any clean clothes.

She opened the door just a crack and peeked out at her brother that towered over her.

"Can you get them for me?" she asked with her biggest and sweetest smile. That usually got her mom to give her what she wanted, but Sam seemed to be immune. He just crossed his arms and looked down at her with mock disappointment.

"No." he said.

Clair groaned and glared at her brother as she flung open the door.

"Do not take my bathroom rights." She said, pointing her finger at Sam accusingly. But it wasn't Sam she had to worry about. As soon as she was safely out of the way of the bathroom, Dean came practically flying in with his clothes and shut the door.

"Dean, No! No fair!" Clair exclaimed angrily as she banged on the door. "I was supposed to get first shower!"

"To bad!" she heard him call from behind the door. She banged harder but got no further response. All she heard was the constant rush of the water as Dean turned on the shower.

"Cheater." She murmured to herself as she went back over to her bag. She heard Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes.

She picked through her clothes, looking for something both cute and sensible. She knew though, that her life of wearing cute clothes had essentially come to an end.

"What do you think, Sam?" she asked as she held a yellow crocheted vest in front of her. "Cute?"

Sam scoffed. "It looks ridiculous." He said matter of factly. She ignored him and continued to imagine what it might look like with the outfit she intended on wearing for the day. But she realized Sam was right. It did look a bit ridiculous. She chunked it to the side and continued to look, before she became wavered in her enthusiasm for picking an outfit. What was she worried for? She wasn't going anywhere. She was going to be stuck in the motel room all day.

"I need a new wardrobe." She said sadly, as she looked down at her clothes. "All of my stuff….is frivolous." She said. Her shoulders drooped.

"Hey, it's okay to look….um..cute. I guess…every now and then." Sam said. He wasn't sure where he was going with this. He didn't know much, hell, he didn't know anything about women's fashion. And she was right. She would need a better, more sensible, wardrobe for hunting. But Sam wasn't sure how exactly he felt about her learning to hunt. His dad had wanted her to live a normal life. That's what the boys had wanted to. It was what was best for her, but now situations had changed. They were essentially parents to a 14 year old girl and neither one of them had any idea what they were doing.

"Cut the crap, Sam. I know my wardrobe isn't hunter friendly." She said. She fell onto her back on the floor, and winced just a bit. She kept forgetting about her bruise. She hoped that if she didn't think about it maybe it would go away faster, but that didn't seem to be that case.

"How long does Dean shower?" she asked, getting impatient.

…

Later

Sam and Dean stood in front of the house. It was a nice two story and smelled of fresh cut grass. It was rather calming, which was good. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but Sam always felt a little guilty about deceiving the people they did.

Dean knocked, and the two waited for a moment before an attractive young woman came to the door. Her face was lined with laugh lines, but she wasn't laughing now. She looked like she had just got done crying actually.

"I'm sorry to bother you mam, but we were wondering if you could answer us a few questions?" Sam asked. His voice was soft and tender as always.

"Um, yeah, sure I guess." The woman said. She seemed a bit confused and her voice cracked every so often. "You are?"

"Oh, I'm special agent Hendrix, this is special agent Skynard." Dean said, putting on the charm. "We're with the FBI."

"Come in" the woman said, stepping aside to let them cross. The two boys followed suit and sat down with her in her rather neat living room. Tissues were strewn everywhere. It seemed this woman was spending all her spare time crying.

"What can you tell us about your husband?" Sam asked as Dean took out a little notepad to appear as if he was taking notes. He was probably just doodling really.

"Oh, well Matt was just the sweetest man. He would have given you the shirt off of his back. I just don't understand how this could have happened.

The woman went on to say all this amazing stuff about her late husband. Dean wasn't really listening, but Sam was. Sam was trying to pick up on anything that might give them a hint about what was going on. But he heard nothing. They continues to interview her, but came up with nothing. They hadn't even smelt any sulfur.

Sam thanked her after they were done questioning her and gave her a firm handshake and out the door they went, with no more clues as to what was going on as they had before.

….

Dean pulled at the tie as they left the house.

"That was a waste of time." He said angrily.

"I don't know, I think maybe we should go to the library. Do some research on the local history?" Sam said looking over Deans notes which were really just scribbles and doodles.


	5. Chapter 5--Perhaps a Library Meeting?

_**I own none of the characters but my own.**_

 _ **This takes place in an A/U**_

 _ **Please note that my updates are going to be rather spastic. Sometimes you may get an update just a few hours after the last one, and other times it may be days, weeks, or even months between updates. But just be patient. Because an update will always come eventually.**_

 _ **Please give me some reviews. I'd like to know what you all think of the story so far. How am I doing?**_

…

Chapter 5

Sam and Dean hurriedly got into the impala and Dean quickly finished pulling the tie off.

"I hate those things." He said to his brother. He chunked the tie somewhere in the backseat and started the car. The purr was loud and rather calming. It w a noise the boys had come to love.

"I guess we should head to the library, do some research." Sam said. He leafed through his dad's journal but didn't really find anything that explained what they were going through just yet. He hoped if they could find out some more information they may be able to find whatever was causing this mess and deal with it, like they always did.

"Ugh, library. Do we have to?" Dean asked, giving his brother a pleading look.

"Yes, Dean, we have to find out what's going on here. Urban legends just don't come to life and start killing people."

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." He said. Dean hated the library. He would rather spend his time anywhere, anywhere at all, than the library. Except of course when there was a sexy librarian, but that hardly ever happened.

"I was thinking, "Sam said. "That maybe it's a vengeful spirit. Kind of like that time we had to deal with the hook man."

"Maybe," Dean said. He was still focused on his bitter disappointment on having to go to the library. He was hoping that he would have been able to go to the bar tonight. Of course, that would have left Clair all by herself all night and we wasn't exactly comfortable with that just yet.

"Hey, I have a better idea." Dean said, smiling at his brother. "How about I go out and talk to some locals at the bar just about a block from our motel room and you pick up Clair and take her to the library. Let her get out and get some fresh air, or whatever." Dean said. He smiled even broader than he had before and Sam just stared at him

"You just don't want to go to the library, do you?" Sam asked. He didn't really have to ask. He knew that was the reason, but he just felt he had to ask.

"Sammy, you know me to well." He said, smiling at his brother.

….

Clair was still in her pajamas. She didn't see the point in getting dressed, honestly. Her brothers were determined to keep her hulled up in the motel room and she might as well take advantage of it. She had her smartphone playing music and it was turned up to the max. The sounds of the teen singer filled the room and Clair was perfectly content listening to over and over.

She was dancing, to no particular beat. She felt no shame in shaking her put and flailing her hands. The music went on and on and it was really just more sound waves than lyrics now. She was so engrossed with her dancing, and the music was so loud, that she hadn't heard Sam open the door.

He had been watching her dance and was rather enjoying it. Not in any kind of odd way, but the liked seeing his sister happy despite everything that had been going on her life. But when Clair tried to do a dance move that was obviously meant to be sexy, he lost it. He burst out laughing and Clair just froze.

The music kept playing, but Clair no longer heard it. All she heard was the maniacal laugher coming from behind her. Quickly she spun around and saw her brother standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been their?" she asked. Her voice was a little shaky from the embarrassment and she could feel her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Long enough." He replied, trying to catch his breath now that his laughter was slowly starting to subside.

"Jerk!" she exclaimed. She threw something at him. She wasn't quite sure what it was. She hadn't been paying attention really, she was just grabbing for the object nearest her.

Sam chuckled and easily avoided her projectile.

"Where's Dean?" she asked, noticing the lack of one brother.

"Dean….he. Went walking down a block or two. To ask some locals about what's been going on around here."

"Where?" Clair wanted to know.

"Um, some bar." Sam said, waving it off. "Why are you still in your pajamas?" he asked her, looking her up and down. Her pajamas were speckled in little glittering crowns. Clair liked to think of herself as a princess sometimes.

"Because you guys are keeping me locked up like some prisoner!" she exclaimed. She glared at her brother and was just about ready to plop down onto the bed and sulk when Sam said

"Well get dressed, I'm going to take you to the library with me. We gotta do some research."

"Oh, well that sounds fun." Clair said sarcastically, but the truth was that she was actually excited to finally be able to leave the motel room. It felt like she had been trapped within in for ages even though it had merely been a few hours.

Clair bounded towards her duffle and practically ripped it open. She searched inside for only a moment before finding what she desired to wear and ran to the bathroom so that she could get dressed.

Sam stood and waited. He didn't want to get comfortable. As soon as Clair was ready they had to head out towards the library. He didn't have time for dawdling. Luckily for him it didn't take Clair long to get ready. She came out of the bathroom just minutes later fully dressed in some kind of contraption of fabric and knitted ropes.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" he asked. He didn't understand modern fashion any better than his dad had when he was young.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure." Clair said, looking down at what she was wearing. "But it's the new fad so I just went with it."

Sam shrugged and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He so wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't

"Are you ready now, your highness?" he asked bitterly. Clair gave him a little curtsy even though she did catch the true tone of what he said.

"Yes, Sam, I'm ready." She wasn't about to say she was excited to go to the library, but she was excited and that was something she never thought she would say.


	6. Chapter 6--Research and Perverts

_**I own none of the characters but my own.**_

 _ **This takes place in an A/U**_

…

Chapter 6

Clair sat at the table with Sam as he went through old books and newspapers. The librarian was supposed to bring them the local death reports dating back to the 1800's soon. She tapped her pencil on the table as she watched her brother frantically search through the old news reports.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_ it went as her tempo hurried. She was really bored. She had been hoping that maybe the library trip would have been a little bit more interesting than this. It was taking all the willpower she had not to scream out loud at the pure horridness of it.

"Can you stop that, please?" Sam asked, rather aggravated. The constant tapping was making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Fine." Clair said, dropping the pencil and leaning back in her chair. She sighed loudly, hoping that Sam would get the hint and that maybe they could leave early. He could just come back with Dean later. But Sam just gave her a menacing glare

"You're even less helpful than Dean." He snapped at his sister.

"Screw you!" she exclaimed, sticking out her tongue at Sam. But all that did was earn her a harsh "shhhh" from not just Sam but one of the librarians in nearby. Clair groaned and slammed her head against the table.

"I've never been so bored in my life." She said. She gave her brother a pleading look, but he ignored it. He was going to stay until he learned something, anything that could be of some help.

The awkward silence spread out between the two siblings and finally Clair could no longer take it. She got up and shoved the chair back up under the table. Without even telling her brother what she was doing she walked off towards the endless isles of books. She was never much for reading, unless it was something she found interesting, and that was rarely. The last book she had read was _The Hunger Games,_ but then it came out as a movie so she didn't even bother reading the rest. She decided she would just wait till they all came out.

The aisles smelled nice though. Even though Clair wasn't much of a reader she always liked the smell of old books and paper. She ran her fingers across the spines of the books, dust fluttering in the air. Even this was more entertaining that sitting with Sam.

She stopped after a moment. She noticed a book that seemed to stand out just a bit. It was older than the others, and covered in the most dust.

"They really need to invest in a cleaning lady." She said, a little annoyed at all the dust floating in the air.

She pulled the book off the shelf. It felt nice in her hands. The leather the cover was made of was obviously real, and on it was the title etched in bronze.

 _Ezekiel's Children_

Intrigued, Clair opened the book. The pages were old and crisp.

"How old is this thing?" she wondered aloud. She was afraid the pages would crack if she touched them. It seemed to be a book of charters of the town's founders and their families.

"Curious," he mused. She continued to flip through the book. Until she came across a page with big bold letters that read ' **Nathaniel Flammel'.** It said something along the lines, stating that Nathaniel would hide out and kill people for fun. He always likes to make a game out of it and never killed anyone the same way twice.

"Interesting, this sounds like it may be our guy." She said. She wanted to shout 'victory', but didn't. She had already learned what that would get her. Excited, she quickly ran to where Sam still sat and threw the book down in front of him.

"What's this?" he asked, confused.

"I think I found what you've been looking for." She said proudly. She opened the book and turned it to the page she had found about Nathaniel. Sam quickly read over it and jumped up from his chair, throwing his arms around Clair.

"Clair, you just solved part of our mystery, I think." He said, wrapping his arms around her even tighter.

"Enough." She groaned, pushing her brother off of her. "Let's just get this to Dean."

…..

Dean took a sip of his beer and smiled at the woman sitting at the bar. She had been eyeing him for the past fifteen minutes and Dean was liking where this was going. He took another sip and swished it around in his mouth for a minute before swallowing it.

"Show time." He said to himself, taking his beer and going to the bar to sit with the woman.

Her top was short and cut way to low and he could barely make out a tramp stamp peeking out from her denim skirt.

"Hey there." He said giving her a wink. She smiled and leaned in a little closer, her cleavage nearly popping out of her top.

"Hey," she whispered. She took a swallow of her own drink and gazed at Dean. "Haven't seen you in our little town before."

"Yeah, my siblings and I, we're on a bit of a road trip, I guess you could say." He said. He reached over and took a lock of her curly hair and twisted it around his finger. She gently turned her head into his touch and whimpered.

"You have lovely hair." He said. She giggled and rested her hand on his, rubbing her fingers across the back of his hand.

"Your eyes are amazing." She said, she started leaning in for a kiss, and Dean was all for it when his phone started ringing. She pulled back then and gave him a disgusted look.

"Son of a bitch." Dean griped

"Really?" the woman asked angrily. Dean held up one finger and pulled out his phone, flipping it open so that he could answer it.

"What, Sam?" he demanded.

"I think we may have found something. Clair and I are headed back to the room. Are you still at the bar?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in the middle of something." He snapped. He wasn't about to go off and leave this girl after he already got her hopes up.

"Dean, really? Are you forgetting that we kind of have a travel guest right now?"

Dean cursed under his breath and slapped his phone shut.

"Sorry Sweetheart, looks like we're gonna have to cut this short." He said.

The woman tried to reach for him as he pulled away and headed out, but she was unsuccessful. He left the bar and started walking back towards the motel room, cursing himself for letting Sam take the car. He felt stupid now, he would much rather be heading back in the impala than walking.

….

Back at the motel room Clair sat on the edge of her and Sam's bed, surfing through the limited channels that the motel offered. Sam looked up from his research and smirked.

"Can't you settle on anything?" he asked his sister. Clair didn't reply but continued her remote clicking. Minutes later the door flew open and in walked Dean.

"This better be good. Do you know what I just gave up?" he snapped as he sat down with his brother. He gave Clair a little wave and started listening to what Sam and Clair had found at the library. Clair kind of tuned it out. She wasn't really interested in reliving the terrible boredom of the library with her brothers.

"I don't know Sam, sounds to simple." Dean said looking over the copies of the book that Sam had made at the library.

"It's the only lead we've got Dean, what else do we have to go on?" Sam said.

Clair listened to her brothers argue about whether or not this was good enough or not. Clair thought it was. After all, she had found it. She thought it was good.

"I think we should follow up on it." She said to her brothers.

"Clair, there is no we. Sam and I are gonna follow up on it and you're going to stay here until we can train you." Dean said to his sister. Clair couldn't help but shrink back but just a little. His voice was harsh. It was harsher than he had meant it, but it did get the point across.

Clair got up and walked over to her brothers sitting at the small table and leaned against Dean, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're so mean to me." She said. She meant it playfully, but Dean apparently took is seriously.

"Look, Clair, it's for your own protection. As soon as your trained you can start coming on hunts with us, but right now you're just not ready." He said. He stroked her hair, a little less awkwardly than before. He felt bad about making her stay back, but him and Sam didn't need her tagging along while she wasn't trained. She would just get in the way and they especially didn't need that when they didn't even know what they were dealing with yet.

"Fine, I'm going for a walk." She said. She gave her brothers a hug, and before they could protest she was out the door, enjoying the night air.

It was a bit chilly, and she hadn't really been expecting it. She tried not to shiver, but she couldn't help it. But she wasn't about to turn around and go back to the room just to hear her brothers gloat about how she shouldn't have gone out without them. Even though they hadn't said it, she knew they would have if she had given them the chance.

Desperate to try and stay warm she rushed forward and smiled as she did so. Running had such a freeing effect. Nobody could tell her who or what she was. She was the wind and the ground was merely a blur.

She laughed as she ran, spinning and twirling and dancing in the dark. It was really energizing.

But she stopped dead in her tracks as she ran into a hard, sculpted chest.

"Oh, my…I'm sorry." She said, trying to gain her senses once again. She looked up at the man standing in front of her and blushed. He was easily as old as her brothers, but he was handsome in a way that she just couldn't see her brothers.

"No need to apologize." He said, giving me a steadying hand. "What's the rush?" he asked.

"Just running to run." Clair said. She folded her hands behind her and rocked back and forth on her heels. "I didn't mean to run into you."

He ran his fingers through her hair and she blushed. He was really attractive, but it was a little uncomfortable.

"What are you doing out alone?" he asked. He knelt down on his knees to get better on Clair's level.

"Just taking some free time from my brothers." Clair said sternly, being certain to emphasize _brothers._

The man nodded and smiled, running his fingers through her hair some more. She fidgeted, not wanting to be rude and just run off.

"What's your name child?" he asked.

"C..C..Clair." she managed to stammer out. She looked back behind her towards the motel that really wasn't that far off. She wondered if she screamed if Sam and Dean would be able to hear it.

"I need, to..to go." She said. She turned to run, and the man tried to grab ahold of her hair. She yelled out in protest and yanked her hair from his grip, despite the pain, and ran back towards her motel room. She never thought she would feel so relieved to see her motel room door come into view. She reached for knob, and without even bothering to see if the man was following her, threw open the door and ran in, doing her best not to bust out into tears.

The boys instantly noticed that something was wrong, outside of the fact that she had only been gone for at most 15 minutes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, getting up and waling over towards his sister. She was panting hard from all the running she had done, and couldn't get a word out at the moment.

"Clair!" Dean said, getting up himself now. "What's wrong?"

She didn't want to tell them. They would just think that she was weak and couldn't handle herself. Obviously if she couldn't handle some pervert she wouldn't be able to handle the kinds of things that she went up against.

"It was nothing, I was just running." She panted out, trying to catch her breath.

"Nobody runs for nothing." Dean said. "Nobody but Sam. Don't lie to us, Clair." He said.

Sam sat her down on the bed and the two boys sat with her, doing their best to try and prod an answer out of her.

She knew that they knew something had happened. It was like they could sense it. But she still wasn't about to tell them.

"It was nothing." She repeated. Sam sighed and turned Clair to face him and looked her in the eyes.

"Clair, you can tell us. I promise." He said. Clair bit her lip, and debated on whether or not she should tell them.

"It was just some guy." She said, finally. Her shoulders sank in defeat.

"Guy?" Sam asked, honestly shocked.

"Did he do something?" Dean asked angrily

"Well, he tried, I think. He grabbed my hair when I tried to get away." She said sheepishly.

Dean stood up then and went over to the door and put on his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Clair asked. Sam got up and did the same. He even grabbed a rifle and chucked it to Dean who easily caught it in one hand.

"What are you doing?" Clair asked again when she didn't receive an answer, this time a bit more frantically.

"We're gonna go teach this son of-a bitch a lesson." Dean said.

"No! You guys, it was nothing." She said. She really didn't want them to start a scene, but it was not use.

"Relax, we're just gonna scare him a little." Sam said, smiling at his sister. Within minutes they were gone, leaving Clair alone in the motel room. She let out a long, loud groan and plopped back onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7--Liars and Bruises

**Sorry for such a long wait everyone but life got in the way and as I said before, sometimes updates will take months.**

Clair sat on the bed and tried not to have a panic attack. Her brothers had just rushed out to go "scare" some pervert just moments ago, and she didn't like the possible outcome. After all, who takes a gun just to scare people?

She barely knew her brothers, really. She could count the amount of times they had come to see her on her hands. What were they really like? She knew it took more than the handful of times she had spent with Sam and Dean to really get to know someone. And they were so much older than her, they were, essentially, old enough to be her dads. She was desperately hoping that they didn't do any kind of real bodily harm to the man. She knew he was a pervert and probably deserved whatever kind of blow they were going to bestow upon him, but she didn't like the idea of really hurting him or any real human. But, she thought to herself, if I can't bring myself to harm a human, will I be able to harm a creature or a spirit? Am I going to be a good hunter, she thought to herself. She felt tears starting to well up in her eyes but she held them back. This was not a time to be crying.

Her breathing had gotten harder and she felt her chest tightening up. They had been gone too long it felt and she was wondering what they could possibly be doing if they were just "scaring" the pervert that had tried to grab her.

But, just as she knew she wasn't going to be able to take another breath her brothers came rushing in through the door. Both seemed angry, a deep, personal, kind of anger. Clair stood up the, startled, and resisted the urge to rush towards her brothers.

"What happened?" she demanded, rather breathlessly. Dean was storing the shotgun they had grabbed and they were both chunking the jackets off.

It sounded like Dean was growling from deep in his chest, but Clair didn't quite think that was possible, but who knew really?  
Sam came over to her and carefully laid his broad hands on her shoulders.

"Look, we didn't find anybody out there. We guess he must have fled." Sam said. His voice was gentle, and understanding. But Clair caught an undertone that was all too obvious to her. They thought she was lying, she just knew it. She slapped Sam's hands away and glared at her siblings.

"You think I'm lying?" she accused, her voice dangerously low. They boys would have taken it as menacing if she wasn't so tiny in comparison.

"Of course not!" Sam said, offended. He was going to say something else, but Dean cut in.

"You think that maybe you imagined it?" Dean asked, his voice was harsh, but he didn't mean it to be. He was trying to be understanding, but it wasn't his strong suit.

"You think I imagined a large hulking guy, at least ya'lls age, trying to seduce me and grab my hair?" She asked. It was incredulous in her mind.

"Hey, weirder things have happened?" Dean said, giving Sam a light tap on the shoulder. Sam figured he was referring to the time he had, temporarily, gone insane.

"Well, No, I didn't imagine it!" Clair exclaimed, angry. "He was out there, and if you guys couldn't find him then he obviously left. He's probably a guest and just went to his room." Clair, stating what she thought to be the obvious. The two boys shrugged. It was a plausible guess. That was probably what happened, as it was the most logical. It didn't make sense for Clair to randomly be hallucinating pedophiles. Dean was angry, really angry. He didn't want it to show towards his siblings, but he had been itching for a fight. If the man was real, and he most likely was, than he deserved whatever beat down that Dean felt inclined to give him. Nobody hurt his family, nobody scarred his family, and definitely nobody tried to handsy with his sister.

"This has turned out to be a fabulous evening." Dean said sourly. His siblings caught the sarcasm and Sam couldn't help but give a little smile. But Clair was not about smiling at the moment. Her mood had turned to the downside. As her brothers went about their business, talking about the case and drinking beer, Clair grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom while they were busy.

She laid her clothes on the toilet, as the sink was just a pedestal and had no room for her clothes to rest without getting a little wet.

She stripped her clothes off, and she didn't even realize they had been tinted with sweat. Probably from when she was running….or when the pervert was trying to seduce her.

She stood in front of the mirror, naked, and stared at her reflection. It wasn't pretty. It didn't help that she saw herself as a rather Plain-Jane, but her body was still covered in bruises from when her mother had a little brain lapse. It still hurt to think about, and Clair winced. She closed her eyes and turned away from the aged mirror as she headed towards the shower. She turned on the water as she waited for it to heat up. She was cold, standing in the little room nude, and she shivered. Bumps were forming on her skin, but they would disappear when the hot water hit her skin.

She knew the water must have been getting hot because the room was starting to get full of steam, and she wondered if was leaking around the edges of the door into the room with her brothers. She didn't know. Before getting into the shower, she spared one more glance in the mirror of her damaged body and cursed herself, long and hard.

She then stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed, letting the hot water hit her skin. Where it hit her skin turned red, but it was hard to tell as it all blended in with the other bruises.


	8. Chapter 8--A Plan Devised

**Sorry about this chapter. It's not my best. I was struggling with this chapter, trying to think of what to write and I needed a chapter that would link what's going to happen in the next. Thanks for your support, and please leave a review! I own none of the characters but my own. Please be aware that my updates are sporadic.**

Clair dried herself off with the towel, and got dressed. She wrapped her hair up in the towel then. And gave her reflection a flirty smile. Gone were the ominous emotions of earlier, for the moment, anyway.

She bounced out the door and gave her brothers a little salute when Dean raised one eyebrow, giving her an odd look.

"Why are you wearing a turban on your head?" he asked. He seemed honestly curious, and also a little amused. Clair frowned, and stuck out her tongue. Dean waved her off and went back to talking to his brother.

Clair watched to two of her brothers as they conversed. They seemed oddly in sync. Clair smiled, and laid down on the bed, propping herself up.

"Well, I still say we need to do a little more investigation." Sam said. Clair was just tuning in, and figured he must be talking about the case.

Dean shrugged. He wanted to go straight to the graveyard and dig up the body of Nathaniel and burn it. He didn't want to take any chances. Usually when they took chances it always came back to bite them in the ass and Dean really didn't feel like dealing with that at the moment. He wanted to hurry and get the case over with so they could Clair to the bunker.

The two started arguing, and Clair made a bet with herself on who would win. She won. It was Sam.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep!_ Clair jumped up, still groggy from sleep.

"What's happening?!" she demanded. Her words slurred and sleep dust still littered the corners of her eyes.

Sam and Dean both sat up, as awake as ever. The alarm clock was still blaring and Dean slapped it with an angry hand.

"We're hopefully going to be finishing the case today." Dean said. He was shirtless, and Clair blushed. She knew that he was her brother, but she couldn't deny that he was attractive. She was just glad she wasn't attracted **too** him. That would be awkward for everyone involved.

"I guess I'm being forced to stay at the motel…again." She hissed. Dean laughed, but said nothing. She took that as a yes.

Sam had already gotten up and claimed the bathroom.

"Please let me go with you guys." She begged. Dean wasn't paying any attention to her. He was doing his own thing, getting ready for the hunt of the day.

Dean wasn't in the mood for a repeat of the last time. He eyed her out of the corner of his eye. His reply was still a concrete decision. He wasn't going to let her go with them until she got some kind of training.

"No, Clair. We've been over this and I'm not doing this again today." He snapped. He was still tired, and wouldn't mind sleeping another few hours, but they needed to get this case over with as soon as possible.

Clair stuck out her bottom lip, pouting, but Dean ignored her. Sam came out of the bathroom then, steam following him into the main room. He was dressed nicely, in his F.E.D. suit.

"Hopefully we'll get this mess sorted out today." He said, straitening his tie. Dean followed suite, readying himself.

And, before Clair even realized it, they were gone. She was alone, again. She groaned. It was lonely in the motel room. She didn't like it. It was quite, and the TV didn't always want to work.

She sat there on the bed for what felt like hours, but it was really only a mere few measly minutes.

She sat up then, and smiled. She had an idea.

Frantically, she hurried over towards her duffel bag and dug out some of her clothes that she had packed. She eyed it with eager eyes. She knew it was something neither Sam nor Dean would ever let her wear.

She stripped and put on the outfit, the denim mini skirt and tank top. It really wasn't all that revealing, but knowing them hey would probably still think it was "scandalous."

"Pfft" she murmured. "They know nothing about fashion."

She felt nice, she felt sexy, and she was determined to help.

She stood at the door that led to the outside world, and faltered. Her hand lingered over the knob, and it was cold in her palm. Memories of the night before came flooding back to her mind, and she briefly thought about not following through with her plan, but she pushed the negativity away and opened the door.

The sun was bright, and she smiled before sauntering out onto the sidewalk.

Her heels, which she almost didn't pack, clicked on the concrete. It smelled outside, but she didn't mind.

She braced herself, and walked out onto the town. She was going to help, somehow. She would interview locals, or something, but she was not going to sit on her ass all day and wonder about her brothers.


	9. Chapter 9--Drunk and Trying to Help

Clair casually walked down the street. The motel wasn't far from the bulk of the town, and it was a bustle with activity. People were hurrying down the street, completely oblivious to others around them. Clair kept her head high, walking. She kept her eyes peeled for something that might seem useful. She knew she could be helpful to her brothers and she wasn't going to let them tell her otherwise.

Then, as if on cue, she saw it. Before her stood an old brick building surrounded by other stores that sold comic books and furniture. But that one, the one she saw, was a genealogy office.

"Jackpot!" she exclaimed. Her short outburst earned her a few evil glares from the passerby's, but she ignored them.

She hurried to the door and let herself in. It felt nice inside. The perfect temperature, and it smelled like peaches. She took in a deep breath and strode forward to the desk. Nobody was sitting behind it. The place seemed abandoned, for the most part. To be honest, Clair didn't know that they even had genealogy offices anymore. Most people could do it themselves online with the help of some subscription to a web site.

She rang the little bell that sat on the counter. Most everything seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust. She grunted, slightly disgusted.

But after only a moment, a small elderly lady came bustling from the back. Her hair had a light blue tint, and was piled high upon her head and she had tiny bifocals that kept slipping down her wrinkled nose.

"May I help you?" she asked. She sounded excited, and eager. Clair figured she must have been the first customer in quite some time.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm…..I'm looking for some information on Nathanial Flammel." Clair replied. She kept her voice cool and even.

The old woman looked at her for a moment, blinking as if she didn't understand, and then erupted in a large grin.

"One of the founder families!" she squeaked. Clair nodded. The woman was shaking with happiness, or perhaps her body was about to fall apart from old age. Clair couldn't rightly tell.

"One moment, please." The woman said as she hurried back into the back room. Clair could hear boxes being pushed around, and briefly wondered if she should offer to help the old woman. But, before she had the chance, the woman came back from the back carrying a large book. It wasn't like the one Clair had found in the library though. It was much larger and seemed to be even older.

"This is an ongoing analogue of the Flammel family." The woman said. Clair noticed her nametag read _Esther_. Esther opened the book, and Clair could see the mix of old and new papers mashed together. It really was ongoing. Esther scrolled through the book for only a moment before she came to the page she had been looking for. It was old and yellowed with age. Clair reached out to touch the paper, expecting it to be hard and crisp. But Esther smacked Clair's hand away.

"Nathanial Flammel, son of blah blah blah." Clair had tuned out. She wasn't really paying attention to any of that. All she cared about was finding where he was buried, or any other information that could come in handy.

"Excuse me." Clair said, cutting Esther off from her spiel. "But could you just tell me where he was buried."

Esther balked at Clair. She had never had a request quite like that and Clair could tell. But she soon regained herself and gave a fake, forced smile, and continued to read aloud to Clair.

"Well, it says here he was buried in the family cemetery." The woman said. She looked up at Clair with hope in her eyes.

"The family cemetery?" Clair repeated. Esther nodded. "Does it say if it has a name, the cemetery?"

Esther continued to read on for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I'm afraid not Little Lady." Clair cursed, and could tell she surprised Esther. She briefly thought of asking Esther for some more information, but decided not to. The only thing the old woman could tell Clair was what she read in the book. Clair thanked her, and gave her a tip, before leaving the store.

"What a waste of time." Clair complained. She tried to think back to the night before and tried to remember if Sam had found out where he was buried. She couldn't really remember and fought the urge to cry.

"I'm a horrible hunter." She said. It was a soft, feverent whisper. Nobody heard her, thankfully, and she trekked on.

She was down in the dumps now, but was determined to still be helpful somehow. She came to a quick halt when she came to face a bar. People were coming and going as fast as lightening and she could hear the drunken rumbles from the inside.

Her hand flew to her pocket and felt the money she had with her. She knew she was too young to get in, and she didn't have a fake I.D.

But, in her stupor, the bar looked inviting, and she knew her brothers wouldn't let her have anything alcoholic for a while.

There was a man standing outside, arms crossed. Clair could see a scar streaking across his face and he looked really menacing. Clair swallowed a lump forming in her throat. He was frightening, but she had to be brave.

She walked up to him, fighting the shaking her body wanted to retreat too.

He looked down at her with a disapproving glare, one eyebrow raised. Clair pulled the money from her pocket and held it up to the man, who looked at her curiously now.

"Will you buy me some beer?" She asked. She had never really drunken before. Her mom had given her some sips of wine occasionally, and once her friend back home had given her a sip of a Ford Loco he had stolen from his brother. She didn't really care for either.

"and…whatever change I have left is yours if you can give me some information." She said. He looked at her for a few more moments, and Clair figured that he wasn't going to take her up on it. But, just as she was about to put her money away, he snatched it from her hands and pocketed it himself.

"Okay." He said. His voice was gruff, and harsh. Clair didn't like it, but she was relieved when she saw him fight his way into the door of the bar. She waited for what felt like forever, but was really only about ten minutes. He came out then, holding an open beer.

He handed it to Clair and she took a big gulp. The taste was bitter, and she didn't much care for it, but at the same time she wanted more, so she took another sip.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, taking his stance against the building once again. Clair hiccupped, and wiped her lips.

"Do you know anything about the Flammel family?" she asked. He stood their silent, before grunting.

"The Founders? No, I don't. But I know a Jackson Flammel. He owns the local Pawn Shop." He said. Clair nodded and thanked him for the information and the beer. It wasn't much, but maybe it would be helpful to her brothers.

She retreated into the ally and finished her beer. It was strange how horrible and satisfying it was at the same time. Her vision was getting a little blurry and Clair wondered if this is what it felt like to be drunk. All she really wanted to do was laugh, but nothing was funny. But, surely, she wasn't already drunk. She had only had one beer, and if she was getting drunk after only one beer than she would be a disappointment to the Winchester name, she just knew it.

"Oh, no! I'm a lightweight!" she screamed. She threw the empty bottle onto the ground and it shattered with a loud _**clang.**_ She winced, one of the shards had landed in her leg. It wasn't large, rather small actually. She leaned down and pulled the shard out. Blood started to trickle down her leg, but she didn't care. She stumbled and her way back out to the street. The ally smelled and she didn't know how much longer she could handle the stench. Her feet were wanting to drag, and her vision wasn't really clear, but she managed to find her way back out to the street. Blood was all on her leg, but she didn't understand why. The cut hadn't been bad, but it continued to bleed and for some reason all she could think about what paint.

She leaned on a light pole she had been lucky enough to find on the street corner. It was bright out, too bright, and she shielded her eyes as she looked upon the street and the passing cars.

But then, one car came to a stop in front of her. She tilted her head, puzzled, when the passenger door rolled down.

In it was the man….the man from last night! She screamed, and pushed away from the light pole, only to fall on her butt. A few people looked over, but made no attempt to come and help her.

"Working the corner, are we?" he asked. His voice was sweet and horrible, just like her beer had been. She didn't understand what he was asking.

"Well, how much do you charge?" he asked. Clair did all she could to try and stand back up. She stumbled some, but was finally upright again and staring into the eyes of the man that had grabbed her hair.

"I….I don't charge anything." She said, confused. He smiled, widely, and his teeth almost seemed to glitter when the light caught them.

"Well, isn't it my lucky day." He said. His was cold and chilling and Clair shivered. She turned to walk away when he honked the horn. She jumped and turned back around, glaring at him.

"Leave me alone!" she said. Tears were streaming down her face now, much to her dismay. She didn't want to appear weak but she knew she was. There was no way this guy would be intimidated by her now. She was nothing but a child in his eyes and she knew it.

"Alright, alright!" he said. He sounded softer now, and it startled Clair. She didn't understand what was happening and she was starting to feel sick.

"Why don't I give you a ride back to the motel?" he offered. He sounded genuine and Clair wondered if she could trust him. Her mind wanted to tell her no, and she knew it. But it kept telling her that it was okay and then jumping to the thought testing cosmetics on rabbits.

She shook her head, and tried to walk away. But he honked the horn again. She wanted to keep walking, but she heard him cussing up a storm and then heard him yell.

"Get in the car, bitch!" he demanded. She froze. She couldn't move. She wanted to throw up and her head was killing her but she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." he said then. "Just get in the car and I'll give you a ride back."

Clair turned back around again and stared him the eyes as best as she could.

"Promise?" she asked, as if that was a valuable form of honestly.

"I promise." He said then with an evil grin. She stumbled forward, her ankles wanting to bend, and went to open the door when she paused.

"Clair?!"

She looked up, wide eyed, and saw her two brothers staring at her in horror from the street over.


	10. Chapter 10--Tummy Issues

Clairs eyes widened as she stared at her brothers. They came rushing at her without a second thought and before Clair could realize what was happening she heardd the man curse and speed off before the brothers were even haflway their. She blinked, and it felt as if it was in slow motion but when her eyes focused once again her brothers were standing their in front of her, their arms crossed and brows furrowed.

"Clair, what are you doing outside a bar?" Sam demanded. His voice seemed more gruff than usual and Clair shrunk back. Dean looked her up and down and gave a little sniff.

"Smells like beer. She's been drinkin' Sammy" Dean said. His voice was disproving and Clair felt ashamed, but at the same time she felt angry because they drank al lthe time.

"It's not a big deal, guys. It was just a little beer. I only had one."Clair spat out at her brothers.

"Clair, you're underage." Sams said angrily.

Clair rolled her eyes and looked up at her brothers from under her lashes. "You guys were drinking underage ALL THE TIME!" she exclaimed.

Dean grunted and grabbed Clair by the arm, trying to be gentle. "C'mon, we'll finish this conversation in the car."

Clair tried to refuse but Dean pulled her forward and she stumbled and started laughing.

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked. She didn't answer but the answer wsa somewhat obvious.

After several blocks of stumbling and giggling they had arrived at the impala and Clair was shoved into the backseat. She groaned as her brothers got into the front seat.

The engine revved up and within moments they were on their way to the motel.

"Not that you guys care, but I found out some information that might be helpful." Clair mumbled.

But Dean just grunted and glared back at her. "We'll talk about it later."

She sighed, and leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes. Her stomach was hurting and she could feel it gurgling. It felt horrible. She groaned, this time in pain, as another rumble went through her stomach. Her brothers glanced back at her for a moment before turning back towards the road.

SHe could feel it coming, the naseua was overpowering.

"Oh, no." she mumbled, throwing her hand up to her mouth. SHe tried to hold it back, but it was no good.

She tried to lean over and roll down the window but didn't make it in time. SHe leaned over and it started pouring out of her mouth. Everything she had eaten that day was spilled out all over the backseat of the impala and herself.

"SON OF A BITCH." Dean yelled, giving her an evil glare.


	11. Chapter 11--Grounded for till College

_**I don't own any of these characters but my OC. (I'm sorry that this chapter is mostly dialogue)**_

Dean pulled up to the motel and growled

"Get out."

"Dean, I don't think we.." Sam trailed off

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

Clair stummbled out, covered in her vomital excriment, and fell onto the sidewalk. Sam rushed towards his sister and helped her up, careful to avoid any of the puke.

"Aw, man." Dean said. "This is going to take forever to clean!" he complained as he leaned in towards the backseat and viewed the damage left by his sister.

"And the smell is going be so difficult to get out".

Honestly, to Clair, his complaining was getting annoying. She couldn't help it that she had gotten sick.

"Dean, I think we have more important things to talk about right now." Sam said. He sounded so prarental that Clair had to choke back laughter.

Dean groaned and pulled out of the back of the car and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. " he said. "Let's get into the room. Don't wanna start any scenes."

As her brothers ushered her into the motel room that they were sharing, Clair tried not to shout profanities at them. All she had been doing was trying to help and they were treating her like crap.

Once inside the room Dean gave her a little shove towards the run down chairs at the small table.

"Sit." he demanded harshly. She relunctantly did as she was told and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are overreacting." she said angerily. "This isn't really a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You're drunk! And, from what we saw, were about to get into some randoms car. That seems like a pretty big deal to me." Dean snapped. He was angry. He hated the wole situation. He wanted to give his sister a good slap, and maybe some common sense would find it's way into her, but he didn't. He had enough on his plate without getting charged with some kind of child abuse or something.

"Dean" Sam said, warningly.

Dean glared at his brother and grunted as he crossed his arms.

"Who was that guy?" Sam asked, taking a seat in the chair across from her. His voice was much more gentle than his brothers and Clair smiled at him.

"The guy from the other night." She said. Her words were slurring, but the brothers heard her clearly. Dean, who had turned away and tried to wash himself of the situation turned around and glared more fiercly than ever before.

"The guy who tried to grab you?!"

Clair sheepishly nodded and tried not to blush. SHe wasn't even sure why she was embarresed.

"SO...not only do you go out and get drunk..you try to hook up with pedophiles?" Dean demanded.

Sam waved his brother off, sigliging that he wasn't really helping the situation, but Dean didn't care.

"What did he say to you? Did he try to grab you again?" Sam asked.

Clair shook her head. "No, he was just asking me how much I charage and trying to get me into his car." she said flatly. "But he offered me a ride home before you guys showed up. I think maybe I was wrong about him."

Dean scoffed, and Sam layed a hand on her arm in his brothelry way, careful to avoid any signs of vomit that still remained on her.

"No, Clair. I think that's maybe the alchole talking." Sam said, giving her arm a slight squeeze. Deans fists were clenched and it looked like it was taking every fiber in his being not to go out and punch something.

"You're grounded." Dean said flatly, his whole body shaking.

"What?! Grounded?" Clair demanded. SHe looked towares Sam for help, but she just shrugged.

"I'm with Dean on this one." he said. "Tonight was...not good."

Clair jumped up from her chair, throwing her hands up in the air. "This is ridiculous! For how long?" she demanded, staring at her brothers.

The two men shared flustered looks and Dean began stuttering. He had never really had to ground anybody before, unless you counted Cas, and he wasn't handeling quite like an adjusted adult.

"Uh, for...uh...for...for...For Till College!" He exlaimed. Sam gave him a pitiful little stare and scoffed.

"For Till college?! That's totally unfair!" she screamed. Her head was spinning and she still totally didn't feel like herself.

"Yeah, well...until I think of something better that's it." Dean said.

"But I'm not even going to college. Besides I totally have useful information for you guys!" she whined. "I found out about the Flammel guy at the pawn shop."

"We'll discuss College later." Sam said, ruffeling her hair. He wanted her to have the chance to at least go, and hopefully finish.

Sam and Dean shared a glance. They realized that this may be useful information, but that it was probably best not to engage their drunken sister in conversation. She'd probably go off on some rant and totally forget about what they were even talking about in the first place. Sam had a tendancy to do that sometimes when he got drunk, though he wouldn't admit it.

"We'll talk about it later, Clair. " Sam said, finally sounding stern.

"Yeah, go get a shower." Dean said, giving a plaful push towards the bathroom. SHe was really starting to smell and Dean wasn't sure how much longer he could handle her putrid odor.

He plopped down onto the bed and sighed as he rested his head in his hands.

"This girls gonna be the death of me...the literal death of me Sammy." he said, and for once to Sams surprise, he sounded defeated.


	12. Chapter 12--Embarrassing Moment 1

_**I would really appreaciate it if you could leave me some reviews on my story and character development.**_

Clair stood in the shower washing away all the gunk from the night, including her vomit. Her skin tingled as the hot water hit it with a pleasing and stinging sensation. Her head was still spinning and she still felt like laughing at everything, but it was fading. She moaned in pain as the hot water hit the cut on her leg. It was still trying to bleed, surprisingly. Clair was hoping it was would start healing soon. Honestly the cut really hadn't been that deep, or so Clair had tought.

After washing away any remnants of the night she got out and toweled off. Her hair was still dripping wet, but she didn't care...and it was then that she realized she hadn't brought any clothes with her in the bathroom. In her tipsy stupor she hadn't brought any clothes with her and now she was going to have to go out and face her brothers withjust a towel.

"Greaaaaat." she spat. She didn't want to go out. She knew it would be embaressing and she didn't want to hear what they were going to say. They had already been lecturing her for the last few hours and the last thing she wanted was to hear another one.

For some reason, her tipsy mind decided that that was funny and she started laughing unconrtollably. She doubled over from the mass amounts of giggles coming out of her and she cold feel her diaphram cramping, but she couldn't stop laughing.

She heard a knock on the door and started laughing even harder. She knew it was one of her brothers coming to check on her. They undoubtelly heard her manic laughter.

"You okay in there?" Sam asked. Clair tried to speak, but all that would come out was laughter. She was getting frustrated with herself. She wanted to respond but couldn't despiter her desire.

Finally, after several more moments of frustrated laughter, she was able to squeeze out a meek reply.

"I'm fine." she choked out. "But, I need you to close your eyes. Both of you."

Outside the bathroom the two brothers shared a c onfused look.

"Close our eyes?" Dean asked from the bed.

"Yeah, close your eyes...I..I forgot to grab some clothes." she said, her voice still a little shaky.

The two brothers shrugged and turned away from the door, closing their eyes.

"Alright, you can come out now." Sam said.

Clair slowly opened the mildewing door to the bathroom and peeked out, making sure her brothers weren't peeking. When she was sure that they weren't she stepped out witht he towel wrapped tightly around her. Despite her firm grip it kept wanting to fly open whenever she moved and she cursed it under her breath, which earned her a disaproving grunt from Sam.

She shook her head in frustration and rummaged through her bag, doing her best to keep the towel from falling off of herself.

"Can ya hurry it up their, Princess?" Dean asked sarcasticaly. Clair stuck her tongue out at her brother, thankful he couldn't see it, and continued searching until she found something comfortable and clean.

She quickly shucked the towel and donned her Pjs and breathed a sigh of relief as she was pulling her shirt on, which her brothers took as a signal to turn around.

They turned around just as she was pulling the shirt of her small breast clad in a floral t-shirt bra.

She yelped and pulled the shirt down faster than she ever had before jsut as her brothers choked and gasped and plathora of other noises she had never heard together as they covered their eyes and stumbled backwards.

Clair started crying. She couldn't help it, the tears just started coming and she couldn't hold them back. She could feel her cheeks flushing from embaressement and anger (at herself) and before she knew it she weas running back into the bathroom and locking the door.

The bathroom smelled, it always did. No matter how much air freshener they sprayed it always had a light tint of eww and she didn't want to stay in their, but she couldn't face her brothers. Not now.

She didn't know if it was the achole leaving her body but she was starting to feel ashameds for her actions earlier in the night, her leg hurt, and now she was the most embaressed she hadbeen in the last several years. It was horrible. It was mortifying.

"THEY SAW ME IN MY BRA!" she mummored to herself as she sat on the bathroom floor cradiling her head. She couldn't believe that they had seen her in her bra.

She tried to fight back the tears that were still falling from her eyes when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Clair?" Sam asked. "You okay?"

"NO!" she exclaimed loudly. "I'm mortified!"

Sam sat down on the floor on the other side of the door and leaned against the wood, taking a deep breath. The horrible orange carpet of the motel room was dirty, but honestly Sam had been in worse so it didn't really bother him.

"Clair, it's not that big of a deal. I mean, it's okay that you're embarssesed but its't not like we really saw anything."

To which that earned him a gasp and louder sobs

"Help me out here, Man!" Sam said to his brother who was now sipping on a beer and laughing softly.

"Nah, man. I think you got it coverd. We're screwed no matter what way we come out of this."

Sam groaned and plopped his head against the frail wood.

"Clair just come out, please." he pleaded.

Her soft sobs were still audible on the other side of the door. The brothers had to admit that it was an awkward situation all around.

Clair sat on the floor rocking back and forth. Her tears had subsided for the most part, but a few still fell from her eyes.

Her brothers were still pleading her to come out and that it was okay. Whether or not they really felt that way or they really needed to pee she wasn't really sure.

Her eyes were puffy and her face was red, that much she knew. All of that crying had made her feel stuffy and gave her a major headache...but that was probably also partially the alchole from earlier in the night. It just hadn't been a good day for her. Her brothes hadn't even cared about the information she had found out. ALl they had been worried about was grounding her, which was totally unfair. She might have been a little out of line, that much she was willing to admit too, but she didn't think it deserved a grounding.

Besides, what could they really ground her from? So far since she had been with them they've just been living in a car and motel room. It wasn't really a glamouras life.

After catching her breath for a moment and staring at her dishelved self in the mirror she opened the door and peeked out.

Her brothers had obviously given up on urging her out of the bathroom and were going about their normal nightime activities.

"Figures," she whispered. They didn't even realize that she had left the bathroom.

"Hey," she said to her brothers who were relaxing in their own beds.

They looked up from their own activites, Sam reading & Dean watching Tv, and gave her a little wave.

"Hey, Kiddo." Dean said. Sam patted the part of the bed next to him and motioned for her to take a seat.

She took her seat next to her brother and nuzzled in next to him. He was warm, and snuggly and she felt safe.

"See, everythings okay." Sam said, giving her arm a comforting rub.

"Yeah" she mummored, nuzzeling in closer to her brother before drifting into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13--Morning Lectures

Clair woke up, cold. She was barely awake, the alure of sleep still calling to her. But she could tell her brother was no longer in the bed with her. She rolled around, feeling for him with her arms. She knew she wouldn't feel him, but her mind told her to do it anyway. After a moment of laying there, still as can be, she shot up.

Her mind was startled. It suddenly became aware that her brother was not in the bed and she had no idea where he was. She was still groggy but panic was starting to take over. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She wasn't normally like this, but this morning was odd.

"Sam!" she called out. Her voice was gripped with terror. She had distant memories of a nightmare she had been having before she had started waking up and briefly wondered if this was the source of the sudden panic she felt of not having her brother near her.

She heard a sudden commotion and it wasn't long before Sam came rushing out of the bathroom. His hair still had some suds in it and he was wrapped in nothing but a towel. Dean was still nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong?!" he demanded, panicked. But his was a different kind of panic than the panic she had just been feeling. She could here it in his voice. It was raw and it cut deep into her skin.

She blushed, suddenly, at the sight of her brother in nothing but a towel. His body was still glistening with moisture. And, she was also embarressed about her sudden panic. She wasn't sure what had come over her.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, stuttering a little. "I just, I-I-I don't know what came over me. You were gone and my mind, it just...I don't know. I panicked!" she said. She hid her face in her hands, and avoided looking at her brother. She heard him sigh. SHe wasn't sure if it was out of frustration or what but she suddenly felt terrible.

"It's okay, Clair. No big deal." he said.

He paused for a moment. The two remained silent for a while. Both were avoiding looking at the other.

Sam cleared his throat after a while and adjusted the towel. Clair didn't see anything, but she couldn't help but blush.

"I'm going to go finish my shower." he said.

He was suddenly back in the bathroom and Clair was alone again.

She remained in bed, tucked under the covers. Time seemed to stretch on for forever. She didn't know how much time had actually passed but she was thankful when Sam exited the bathroom.

This time, fully clothed.

The two sat in silence. But this silence was much more comfortable than the silence they had shared earlier.

It was then that the motel room door burst open and in sauntered Dean. His hands were full of fast food bags.

"I got breakfast!" he cheered. His voice was loud and Clair was suddenly aware of how much her head hurt. Her hands flew to her ears, covering them.

"Shut up!" she commanded. "You're so loud!"

Dean said nothing. He just sat the bags down on the table and shut the motel room door, glaring at his sister.

"Well, it looks like somebody might have their first hangover." he said. His voice cool, and gruff.

Clair rolled her eyes, which, for some reason, hurt.

"I'm not hung over." She spat. "It was just one beer. One!"

Sam and Dean shared a look. They weren't sure if they should believe her 'one beer' story. They didn't know anybody who got as drunk as Clair was off of one beer. Nobody except for Garth.

The smell of the food wafted over to Clair's nose and her stomach started fighting itself. She was hungry, and she was actually started to feel a bit weak from how hungry she was. But she also felt her stomach fighting the urge to hurl at the smell.

"Ugh." she groaned, before laying back down and covering her face with her pillow.

Sam got up and started fixing his own breakfast, along with Dean. Neither brother pressured Clair into eating. They knew about hangovers.

The memories, or at least the ones that she could racall, came flooding back to Clair. She felt terrible about last night. She wanted to take it back, or at least some of it. Her leg was still aching from the cut and drinking that beer had been a horrible mistake.

But she was glad she had found out some information that might help her brothers. She sat up then, a little too suddenly, as she was overcome with a sudden dizziness. She was thankful to be in bed.

Sam and Dean were stuffing their faces. Or rather, Dean was. Sam was gently picking at his food. He didn't care for fast food, but ate it from time to time when he had too.

"The info I dug up on Flammel!" she exlaimed. Even her own voice hurt her ears.

Sam and Dean looked over towards her. Dean's mout was dripping with grease from his SEC bisquit and hashbrowns.

"Yeah, you mentioned something about finding something out last night." he said. "I guess we forgot during all the commotion."

Clair recapped everything she had learned to her brothers, desparetly hoping it would be something useful. She didn't want everything she had been through to be for nothing.

They sat, conversing it, for a while. Every time Clair opened her mouth she had to fight off the urge to vomit.

"That actually is some good info." Sam said, with a smile. "We should go check out this Pawn Shop today, Dean."

Dean nodded, in agreement, still stuffing his face. When Sam had finished what he wanted of his breakfast Dean had take over and started eating what was left. Sam was mildly disgusted.

"You did good." Dean said, giving his sister some praise. She felt her whole face light up. She had acutally done something good. She was so happy.

"But it wasn't worth almost getting yourself killed for." Dean said, after a moment. The praising tone in his voice was gone, replaced with parental anger.

"I didn't almost get myself killed." Clair recountered. "I was simply talking to some guy."

"Yeah, the same guy who you said tried to grab you, Clair. I don't want to think about what that sicko was going to do to you!" Dean said, angrily. Clair fliinched. His voice was harsh again and it really wasn't helping her headache.

"Don't do this, Dean. Not this early." Sam said.

Dean shrugged then, apparently done saying whatever he had on his mind. For now.

Clair crossed her arms, and glared at her brothers. She didn't think she was being treated fairly.

 _ **Sorry it is such a short chapter. I have had some writers block ever since the last chapter. I hated keeping you guys waiting. I know it isn't the best, but this is the best I could come up with-with my writers block**_.


	14. Chapter 14--Poolside Fun

Dean hated having to fuss at his sister. He didn't care for it and it made him feel bad. But he had to make her understand the severity of her actions. He just didn't understand how Clair couldn't see how bad what she had done could have ended up.

He really didn't like that the guy she said tried to grab her had contacted her again. And he was really furious that Clair was just going to willingily get in the car with him, even if she had been drunk.

He had barely looked at Clair all morning. He could tell something was off about her though. She seemed a bit off and he was worried but he couldn't ask Clair what was going on. He wasn't sure if she would be comfortable _talking_ to him yet.

Besides, he was sure it was all just chalked up to have something to do with what had happened the night before. Getting drunk, sick, and being embarressed just as you were starting to sober up a little...that's a roller coaster for anybody. Let alone a fourteen year old girl who had, presumbly, just had her first beer.

He wasn't sure if he believed that. He could remember his first beer, and remembered Sammy's too. They were a lot younger than Clair, and from what he remembered a lot of the kids he knew growing up had their first beers earlier on too.

And he really wasn't believing the one beer story she had concocted. The only person he knew that could get wasted off of one beer was Garth, but Clair was a Winchester.

Winchester's had a high tolerance for booze.

Finally, after being lost in his thoughts a while, Dean got up. He was already ready for the day, he had just been waiting on Sam to finish getting ready. When he had gotten home with the breakfast it looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, and his two younger siblings were just sittin in the room, in silence.

He briefly wondered what had transgressed between them while he had been out.

He and Sam were going to go out and follow up on the lead Clair had found. As angry as he was at her, he had to hand it to her. The information she had been able to come up with was going to be a big help. He was hoping to have this hunt over with soon so they could get back to the bunker, and get Clair settled in.

And, of course, see Cas. Dean smiled at the thought of his friend. Cas had been through so much lately. He hadn't been handeling it well for a while but Dean was hoping things had gotten better for the ex-angle.

Come to think of it, Dean hadn't heard from Cas in quite a while. The last time he had really talked to him and had a real conversation was when they had left him at the bunker and that had been over a month ago. At least it seemed like it.

He couldn't remember if either him or Sam had talked to Cas since then and was suddenly even more worried.

Sam came over to Dean, as they put on their jackets.

"Are you sure it's alright to leave her here alone again?" Sam asked. He sounded concerned, and Dean could understand why. But they couldn't stand guard over their sister all the time. Especially when they got back to the bunker. They would be going on hunts all the time, and wouldn't always be able to take Clair with them.

"She'll be fine, Sammy." Dean said.

Sam pursed his lips. He wasn't convinced. He didn't want to leave Clair alone after what had happened the night before. She hadn't really seemed quite right since. He didn't know if Dean could see it, but he could and he was worried.

The way she had called out for him that morning, that had terrified him. The pure pain and fear in her voice was made his blood go cold. He wasn't sure what to expect when he had ran from the batrhoom. He didn't even care that he had been completely naked, save for the towel.

But their she had been, pefectly fine and sitting in bed. Except for the expression on her face, She didn't seem like her self and then suddenly it was gone and she was his familar Clair again.

That's when things kind of got akward.

"Maybe one of us sould stay with her, just for today." Sam said. He tried to say it casually, as if he really didn't want too, but he knew Dean could see through it.

"No, Sam. She's fourteen. She can handle some responsibility, and if she can't then we punish her."

Dean said it matter of factly. He stole a glance over at his sister, who sat in the bed playing with her phone. She wasn't even listening to them.

"Dean, you've already grounded her till college." Sam said. "What else can you do?"

Dean rolled his eyes and gave his brother a quick glare.

"Clair!" Dean said, getting her attention. Clair's head snapped up, and looked over at her brothers. She had bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't really slept well.

"Sam and I are going out. You're to stay here, got it? Don't leave the motel..at all. And if I find out you did, oooh girl, you'll be in for a world of hurt. Got it?" Dean said.

Dean didn't really mean it. He would never hurt his sister, but he wanted to get his point across.

She meerly nodded and went back to her phone.

Sam and Dean shared a quick glance and shrugged. They left the motel room then, and headed for the impala.

Bracing themselves for a long day of work.

Clair scrolled through her phone. Her brothers had been gone a while. Maybe an hour. She kind of got mad at Dean, for telling her not to leave the motel, but she just didn't have it in her today.

She still wanted to help them, but today, she just didn't have the pzazz she had had previously.

Maybe, she thought to herself, she really wasn't cut out to be a hunter.

She eventually forced herself to eat a little of the breakfast, and then laid back down a while. She tried to take a nap, but she just couldn't

Finally she got up and went to the bathroom. She knew her breath smelled. She still had morning breath. So she brushed her teeth. The mint toothpaste gently burned her mouth, making it feel clean.

She stared at herself in the mirror, as she had the night before. She frowned at her reflection and turned around to try and look at the back of her image.

"I'm ugly." she finally said. She thought back to the night before, when her brothers had seen her in her bra. She blushed again, even though she was by herself. The sting of embrassment was fresh all over again.

"That was horrible." she mummored to herself.

After a moment she took of her shirt, and bra. She stood there and looked at her reflection completely topless.

The bruises her mother had inflicted were finally starting to fade. Most weren't even that noticable.

"Thank god." she spat at herself.

She turned to her side and tried looked at her profile, trying to get a good look at her breast from the side. She was just barely a b cup. She could probably get away without wearing a bra if she wanted to.

She then thought about last night and if she hadn't been wearing one and cursed herself, as she made the embaressment even worse.

"Are they right?" she asked herself, aloud. "Is their nothing to see?"

She frowned even deeper and pushed her breast together, trying to make her breast look larger. Make her cleavage look deeper. But it didn't work.

"Damn."

She fiddled with them a bit longer before she gave up and put her bra back on. She hated being small chested. Boys liked girls with bigger chest. And if not chest, then asses. And she had neither. She had decent hips, she guessed, but her butt was barely curved.

"I look like a boy." she finally analyzed. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. She looked over and saw the toilet paper and bit her bottom lip. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she couldn't help herself.

She felt like a kid again but she didn't care. She took the toilet paper and rolled up to balls, being careful to keep them even, and stuffed them into each cup. She adjusted them a bit before putting her shirt back on.

She turned to the side and looked over her reflection. It wasn't that much of a difference but her boobs did seem a little bigger.

She smiled.

She wondereds if the boys celebrated Christmas, and if they did, how they would feel about getting her a push up bra.

After vegging out for a while she finally got dressed, kind of. She actually just traded out her pj pants for a pair of shorts that her mom had never let her wear. SHe had thought that they were too short on Clair.

Clair was bored of sitting in the motel room, but she didn't want to disapoint Dean. Not again. She was finally itching to get out and try to help them again, but she had to settle for them following up on her lead. Instead, she decided she would go for a walk around the motel.

After all, she wouldn't be leaving the motel grounds so she wouldn't really be dissobeying Dean. At least that is how she saw it.

She peeked out the motel room door. Things seemed pretty quite. She didn't see any of the other guest out and about so she decided that going on the walk couldn't hurt.

She took a deep breath and took a step outside, half expexting Dean to come around the corner and start yelling at her.

But he didn't.

She shut the door and quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail that she had been wearing on her wrist until then.

The sun was hot and she could see the heatwaves coming up from the asphalt.

"Why are they always wearing jackets?" she wondered aloud, thinkinf of her brothers.

SHe walked around a bit, enjoying her walk. It was then that she came across the pool. She hadn't been aware this motel had even had a pool and wondered if the boys knew.

"I doubt they let me swim, though." she said to herself.

It was, in retrospect, a pretty shitty pool. But it was clean, at least. She walked up to it, and opened the gate. It was empty, save for a woman who looked to be about 20 something and a small child she was letting splash around in the shallow end.

She sat down in one of the lawn chairs they had scattered around the pool. It was warm, from the sun, but it felt nice.

"Hey."

She looked up, startled. Beside her stood a guy, who looked like he was about her age, maybe a little older.

He wore all black and his hair was dyed a neon green.

Clair scoffed up at him, and grimaced. He had a bad fashion taste, in her opinion. But his face was soft, and round, and undeniably cute.

He smiled down at her, and his teeth seemed to glint in the sunlight.

"Hi," she replied meekly. She wasn't usually very shy but something about him made her insides flutter. In a lot of different ways.

"My name is James." he said. He took a seat in one of the chairs beside her, and leaned back.

His hair was long, past his shoulders actually, and he appeared to be wearing eyeliner behind his large square glasses.

"Clair." she replied. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She didn't know this guy.

The two sat a while, watching the young mom and child play in the water.

"You staying here?" he asked her, finally. Clair nodded but said nothing. She suddenly felt self-concious about the toilet paper stuffed inside her bra.

"Me too."

Clair smiled. She thought that was obvious. He looked over at her, and she noticed the scruffle on his chin. It was brown.

She assumed that must of been his natural hair color.

"How old are you?" she asked, curious.

"18." he replied.

She smiled. He wasn't much older than her. He might of been a legal adult but it was only a 4 years differnce.

The two sat a while longer, in silence. Clair wasn't sure if she could call him a friend quite yet. But he seemed nice.

She wondered if she should tell her brothers about him.

After another moment James started rustling around his jacked pocket and pulled out a small package of cigarretes. He pulled one out and stuck it in his mouth. He glanced over at her, and smiled with the thing stuck between his lips.

"Want one?" he asked, offering her the box. His words were a little jumbled thanks to the ciggarette between his mouth but Clair could understand him.

She looked at the box in his hand. She was hesitiant. She had never much cared for the smell of ciggarettes, but he was offereing her one and she felt she had to be nice.

"Sure." she said, meekly, and pulled one from the box.

She held it betwee her lips, caustiously, as James lit it for her.

Clair could smell it before she saw the smoke, and she could feel it in her throat.

It tasted horrible, but she took one long drag and felt it engulf her lungs.

After a few more puffs James smiled at her, coyly, and leaned over. He motioned for her to come closer and Clair eagerly did.

He pulled his face closer towards his and pulled her ear to his lips where she gently whispered something into her ear and waggled his eyebrows.

Clair stared at him in shock.


	15. Chapter 15--Emotions Are Flying

Clair raised her eyebrow at James and scoffed, before shoving him away.

"NO way dude!" she exclaimed. The woman with the child looked over at the two teens dissaprovingly before turning her attention back to the kid.

James shrugged as she chuckled.

"I was just suggesting something a little stronger." he said, and winked. "But I get it, it's not for everyone."

Clair looked away, avoiding looking James in the eye.

James leaned back and went back to smoking his ciggarette. He was almost done with his but Clair still had about half of hers left. Her stomach was starting to hurt, but she ignored it.

They sat in silence for a while then. Clair wasn't sure what to say. James seemed nice enough but she didn't really know him and trying to find the courage to start a conversation was fleeting.

Luckily, she didn't have too. James looked over at her and smirked.

"So, what're you doing in this crappy motel?" he asked. He pulled out another ciggarete and lit it. Clair was still gently puffing on her first one.

She shrugged, and turned to face her new friend.

"I'm on the road with my brothers. We're on our way home, to Kansas. But he had to stop here for a while." she said.

James raised his eyebrow, and leaned closer in.

"You're from Kansas?" he asked.

Clair nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Lawrence. Ever heard of it?" she asked.

She had never been to Lawrence herself. But, she knew that was where her brothers were from and where they had been living for the past few years. She had never seen their home. Any of their homes, actually. Every time she would see her brothers it was when they would come see her and that had just been a handful of times.

James' face lit up. She could tell she had said something that really resonated with him.

"No way! That's so cool. I'm from Lawrence! That's where I'm headed, too!" He exclaimed loudly.

Clair looked over at him, surprised. She hadn't been expecting that and was amazed at how small the world really was.

"You're headed to Lawrence?" she asked, repeating what he had just said. James nodded and took a puff of his cig.

"Yeah. I'm on my way home from college. I just figured I'd stop here for a while. I have friends in the area and thought I would stop and see them a bit before heading back to Lawrence."

Clair wished her situation could be as simple as that. She was growing tired of this motel and was really hoping they could head to the bunker soon. She understood the case needed to be solved, and she so despratly wanted to help her brothers with it. But she was also ready to settle down for a while.

And, mostly, sleep in her own bed. But, as she thought of beds, her thoughts jumped to this morning and how she was so despreate for Sam and she shivered.

James looked over at her, and she could see the concern on his face as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She wanted to tell him no. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't like her brothers and that it was too hot out for jackets and that she didn't wear coats all the time. But she didn't. She was suddenly freezing and she didn't like it. Her thin t-shirt and shorty-shorts weren't helping much either.

James took off his jacked and handed it to her. She graciously took it and wrapped it around her shoulders. It smelled like ciggarettes and something else that she couldn't really pin-point. But she didn't care. It was warm and it felt nice.

The two sat in silence again, and Clair looked up at the sky. The sun was at its highest point in the day, meaning it should have been the hottest it would be all day, so she didn't understand why she was so cold.

She took another puff of her cig and finished it off and she flicked it away from her, onto the cement of the pavement surrounding the pool.

She heard the young mummor something that didn't sound too nice and Clair blushed as she watched the woman send them evil glares as she got the child out of the water and storm off.

"Wonder what her problem is?" James asked, looking over at clair.

Underneath the jacket he had been wearing that he just handed clair, he was wearing a black muscle shirt. It hugged his body nicely and Clair could see the slightest outline of muscles. It looked old too, like it had been washed several times and was finally starting to fade.

James held out the box of ciggarettes once again, offering her another. Clair contemplated it for a moment, before shrugging and taking another one.

Dean slid into the drivers seat of his car. It was hot, but that was to expected after sitting the sun for over an hour. It had taken a while, but they had finally wore down that flammel guy.

Dean had seen several things he would have liked in the pawn shop and might would have even bought under different circumstances but they had bigger fish to fry.

Sam got in beside him as Dean revved up the engine and familar rumble of the car started.

"Sammy, I tell you, I'm so glad to be getting this case behind us so we can get home." Dean said.

Sam smiled and looked over to his brother.

"Yeah, me too. Tommorrow we can finally head out and get back to the bunker."

All they had left to do was salt and burn the bones now that they knew where the guy was buried. But that had to wait until night time. As much as they wanted to hurry and get the job over with they had learned from past mistakes not to mess with the graves during the day unless they absolutely had too.

It was a good thing this particular spirit hadn't attacked anybody during the day. Yet, anyway.

Sam and Dean had spent most of the day finding the pawn shop and it felt like even longer wearing down the owner. But it was worth it.

The two road back to the motel in silence, except for the radio wich was blaring some classic rock song that Dean was gently bobbing his head too. Sam wasn't really paying attention. He thought back to that morning, when Clair had called out for him and he shivered. Dean sent him an odd glance, but said nothing.

Sam didn't understand what that had been about, what could have possibly happened for her to scream his name in such a way. It wasn't like she was just calling out for him, to see where he was. It was different, she had been scared, terrified even, and he could see it in her eyes. They still haunted him.

He had been trying to build up the courage to talk to her about it, ask her what it had all been about, but he just couldn't. He loved his sister and since she had been with them they had somewhat bonded but he knew that they were basically still strangers.

He looked out the window and watched as the scenery flew by. It was mostly just old buildings. Stores and bars that lined the streets and looked like they hadn't been updated since the 50s or so.

The sky was still bright and Sam knew that they had several hours left before they could head out to the cemetary that evening. It would be good to rest a while.

"We should stop by one of these fast food places." Sam said, as he moved some of his tousled brown hair from his eyes.

Dean looked over at him for a moment, before turning his attention back to the raod.

"Yeah, I guess your right." he said. "We should pick up something for Clair. We didn't leave much at the room."

And with that, Dean pulled into the crowded parking lot of an old Wendy's. They could smell the aroma of fries and other burnt meats and it made Dean's stomach growl, even though the two of them had eaten not long before.

Dean guided the impala through the poorly thought out Drive Through route and pulled up towards the menue, which was just a little to far to reach by just sticking your arm our the window.

"I hate these things." Dean muttered.

He leaned over as far as he could, and could feel the edge of the car doors window frame cutting into his skin, even through his brown leather jacket.

The speaker came to life with a boom of static and soon Dean was putting in his order for Clair.

Clair and James had bee talking for hours. At least that's what it felt like. They had come to find out that they had a lot in common and Clair was really starting to like him. She was kind of glad that they were both heading towards Lawrence. It would be nice to already have a friend in the area.

She didn't know much about the hunter way of life, except for what her brothers had told her. But she did know that it had a tendancy to get lonely.

She was on her third or fouth ciggarette. She wasn't really sure anymore. She hadn't been paying attention. She just took one every time he offered her the box. Her stomach wasn't taking kindly to them though. It was really starting to knot up and it was very uncomfortable.

She was doing her best to ignore it though. She was enjoying talking to James and didn't want to have to go back to the motel room just yet.

It was then that she heard the familar rumble of the impala's engine. She couldn't see the driveway to the motel from where she sat at the pool, but she knew that her brothers had made their way back.

"My brothers are here." she said, glancing over at James. She was a little nervous. She didn't know how Dean would take her leaving the room. All he had told her was not to leave the motel, and techinally, she didn't.

But she didn't know if Dean would see it that way.

"I should get back." she said, looking at her new friend. James just shrugged and leaned back in his lawn chair.

"Do whatever you want." he said, lazily. "But I would rather it if you stayed here with me. It's been fun hanging out with you."

Clair could feel her cheeks heating up and knew that she was blushing. She looked down at the ground and giggled before she could stop herself. 

"Really?" she asked, somewhat shocked.

James nodded and got up. He stretched, his long muscler arms blocking out the sun for just a moment. Clair was still wearing his jacket and was glade she was. She was liking the view.

He held out his hand to Clair, and helped her up. His neon green hair kept falling in his eyes and she gently reached up to tuck it behind his ear.

James smiled and leaned in closer.  
"Thanks." he said.

"Clair!"

Clair jumped at the sound of her name. She could hear her brothers calling for her and they sounded a little frantic.

"Clair!"

She looked back over to her new friend and pulled away just a bit.

"Over here!" she called out to her brothers. Within just a moment she saw the two of them round the corner of the old brick building and run over to the pool, pratcially bursting through the old rusted gate.

"What are you doing out here?" Dean demanded. His voice was harsh and she flinched.

"You told me not to leave the motel." Clair countered. "And I didn't. This is still part of the motel."

She motioned towards the empty pool with her arms, making a grand gesture to include all of the motels grounds.

Dean grunted, and was about to say something when Sam stepped in.

"She's right Dean, this is still part of the motel. You didn't specify her not to leave the room."

Dean glared at his brother, and then shot an even more menacing glare towards his sister.  
"I don't care. She knew what I meant." Dean snapped.

"And what the hell are you wearing?" Dean demanded, gesturing towards her ensemble. She was still wearing the top she had slept in, but she knew he meant the shorts she had put on.

"They're just shorts." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They're practiacly underwear." Dean said. He even sounded a little confused, but the anger overpowered it.

"Dean," Sam said, warning his brother not to make a scene out in the open. But Dean wasn't listening.

He was opening his mouth, about to say something else, when James cut him off.

"With all respect, Sir, I don't think you're being very fair on your sister."

It was then that Sam and Dean took notice of the older teen standing behind their sister. Imediately neither one of them liked him.

The eyeliner, green hair, and gages in his ears really threw them off.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked as he took a step closer towards his siblings.

"James." he said, taking a step closer towards Clair.

Clair looked nervously between her new friend and her brothers and sighed.

"Sam, Dean, this is my new friend. I met him today, here at the pool."

Her brothers glared at the two teens, and Clair could feel the tension really building up. It was so thick she could probably cut it with a knife.

"Ane he has you smoking?" Sam asked, gesturing towards the cig still burning in her hand with his head. Dean looked down at where Sam has gestured and scowled.

"It was just a few." she said. "It's not a big deal."

She was about to go on when Dean lunged forward, snatching her hand into his own and holding on with a near death grip.  
"Ow!" she exlcaimed. It really hurt, but she could feel Dean slap the ciggarette out of her hand before he dropped her limb and let it fall back to her side.

"Dean, that's enough." Sam said, angrily.

Sam came up and wrapped Clair in his arms, guiding her back towards the motel room. Leaving Dean and James alone.

Clair barely had time to realize she was still wearing James' jacket but Sam pulled her on before she could give it back.

"Stay away from my sister." Dean said, getting chest to chest with James. He could smell the ciggarette smoke on his breath and scowled.

"I think your sister is old enough to make her own decisions." James said, cooly. His gaze was just as menacing and the two stayed their a moment as if they were locked in a staring contest to the death.

"She's fourteen, man. She's not old enough to be making any decisions." Dean snapped. He puffed his chest out just a little more.

"She's just a kid! You're both just kids!"

James shrugged and backe up, sauntering back over to his chair.

"I beg to differ, old man. I am, as two months ago, considered a legal adult in all of the U.S." he said proudly.

He wiggled his eyebrows at Dean as if he had said something suggestive and Dean laughed. It was a deep, hearty, menacing laugh.

"You really shouldn't have told me that, little man." Dean said as he seemed to glide over to the younger man.

Sam stood against the wall, with his arms up as if in surrender as he watched his sister pace the floor of the motel room.

"You're horrible brothers!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hair was damp with sweat and sticking to her forhead as she glared at same as she paced the floor.  
"I hate you! I hate both of you!" She yelled.

She had tears stinging her eyes, but they were angry tears.

"You don't mean that." Sam said, keeping his voice calm.

"Yes I do! You two are horrible! You don't let me do anything!" She cried.

She continued pacing, muttering things to herself as Sam watched. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He didn't have much expierence in handeling teenage meltdowns.

Sam jumped, as he was startled by Clair's sudden yell as she ran her arms across the small table and knocking everything that had been on it onto the floor with a loud clang.

"Clair! That's enough!" Sam commanded.

"Fuck you, Sam!" she spat. She stomped on the computer that now lay on the floor. Though, with her weakness it didn't do much good.

"Ugh!" she groaned, displeased that she couldn't eminate the least little bit of distruction.

"Stop!" she heard Sam yell. She ignored and smashed her foot on the coffe mug englossed with the motels logo that lay on the floor. She felt it shatter under her weight and she laughed, finally satisfied.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she chanted as she stormed over and punched the wood paneling on the wall. It barely left a scratch and she yelled as loud as she could.  
"And I hate this motel!" she spat

She ran over and tore the old floral bedspread off of the bed and threw it on the floor, her angry tears now streaming down her cheeks full force.

Their was a knock on the door then, and Sam assumed it was somebody coming to complain about the noise. But both siblings ignored it.

Clair was about to push the tv off of its perch on the dresser when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Clair, stop this. Now!" Sam said. She could tell he was angry but his voice was still soft and warm, unlike when Dean got angry.

"NO, just let me GO!" she demanded, fighting against him. She struggled all she could, but it was no good. Sam was too strong for her.

"Please, just let me go!" she said, as she continued to struggle. She felt Sam's arms wrap tigher around her from behind and she groaned angrily.

"I hate you!" she said again, for the millionth time.

"No, you dont, Clair." he said, his voice right next to your ear. "Just calm down."

"No, I hate you, I hate you." She said. Her voice was getting hoarse.

The two of them sunk to their knees in unision then, as they kneeled on the old miscolored carpet.

She was still trying to fight him off but she was getting weaker and Sam could tell.

"Clair, you have to calm down." Sam said, trying to keep his voice soft.

"I hate you." she said, repeating the same thing she just kept saying. Her voice was softer now, though...quiter.

"No, you don't, Clair. If you hate me, why did you call out for me this morning?" Sam demanded, not even caring if she was going to give a real honest answer.

"I hate you." she said again, but this time Sam could hear whimpers in her voice. She was no longer trying to fight him off and Sam briefly wondered where his brother could possibly be.

"Clair, why did you call for me if you hate me?" he asked again.

Clair was crying now, and Sam could feel her whole body shaking against him. He let his arms go from around her, and just sat there on the floor with his sister.

"B..because...I..I..." she never finished, she just erupted into more sobs. She turned her body around, to face her brother, and thew her arms around his kneck and contiued to cry.

She nuzzled into his neck and Sam could feel her tears against him. He wrapped his arms around her, but this time to give comfort.

He stroked her hair as she cried.

"Please, tell me?" he asked, but all Clair did was contineu to cry.

The two siblings sat there..in the floor. The only noise now was the sound of Clairs sobs.


	16. Chapter 16--The Truth is Arising

Dean came storming in, his knuckles red and raw, and saw Clair hugged next to Sam on the floor. He could see her small frame shaking as she, he assumed, cried. He looked around at the room and saw the horrible mess that Clair had made just moments earlier

"What the hell happened in here?" he asked. Clair looked up from Sam and glared at her other brother as she stood up.

"You!" she screamed as she rushed at her brother. She started pounding his chest with her small fist, over and over.

Dean looked over at Sam who looked worn down and like he needed a good rest. Dean scowled and took hold of Clair's wrist, being careful not to hold them too tight in his grip.

"Clair, stop this crap now." He said, angrily. Clair looked up at him, her face was nothing but pure rage.

"What did you do?!" she demanded, pointing towards his knuckles.

Dean shrugged and pushed Clair out of his way as he went to go pick up the comforter she had strewn from his bed.

"I taught your friend a lesson." Dean said. He threw the old floral comforter back onto the bed and it laid their in a wrinkled heap as Dean took a seat on the bed.

"Clair is mad at us." Sam said, walking over and taking a seat at the small table. He was careful to avoid stepping in the mess Clair had made.

"She can be mad all she wants." Dean said. "It doesn't change anything."

Clair yelled from frustration and kicked at an imaginary pile of dirt, stirring up dust from the old ragged carpet.

"You don't let me do anything. I hate you guys!" she screamed.

"You'll get used to it." Dean said. He leaned back and closed his eyes as she rested his head on the yellow pillow that could honestly need a good wash.

"Neither of you take me seriously." she said, her voice a little softer now. She glanced over at Sam out from under her lashes and quickly looked away.

"In time, sister, in time." Dean snapped. He was tired and wanted to get in a good nap before he had to go dig up a grave that night.  
"Clean up your mess." he said.

Clair glared at her eldest brother before turning around with a humph of breath and stroming outside with a loud slam of the door.

Dean shot up then, rage in his eyes.  
"That girl!" he spat as she got up, but Sam rushed over and stopped him.

"Why don't you let me go talk to her." he said, as he guided Dean back to the bed.  
"Take a nap or something, You're too worked up."

Dean grumbled something but Sam couldn't make it out. Once Dean was settled, though, Sam went out to find Clair.

He didn't have to walk far though. She was only a mere few feet from the door and her sweaty hair was flowing in the gentle breeze.

"I'm sorry about Dean" Sam said, coming up behind his sister.

Clair shrugged and looked off in a different direction. Sam sighed and ran his hand over his face slowly as he tried not to curse.

"He's set in his ways, and he can get carried away sometimes." he went on to say.

Clair nodded then and gave a little smirk towards her brother.

"What if he really hurt James?" she asked. He could tell she was actually worried and he honestly couldn't blame her. But he didn't want her to worry.

"I'm sure he's fine. Dean probably just roughed him up a little. Nothing major."

Clair's shoulders seemed to ease a little and she suddenly realized just how tense she had been. She decided she wasn't going to tell her brothers that he lived in Lawrence too. She had no idea what kind of drama that would start and she really didn't want to have to deal with it.

"Can I go for a walk?" she asked. She looked up at her brother, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up. Sam looked at her a moment and acted like he was about to get angry, but suddenly he smiled.

"Yeah, sure thing." he said. "Just don't stay gone too long."

Sam turned away and went back to the room. It went against his better judgement to let her go off on a walk, but he did't want her to feel like a prisoner. He wanted her to feel like she had some kind of freedom, no matter what Dean wanted. He knew that if Dean had his way he would just lock her up somewhere safe and hope for the best.

He just had to mentally prepare himself to deal with Dean once he found out Sam had let their sister go off alone after everything that had happened over the last couple days.

...

Clair walked off from her brother. She wanted some time to be alone, to be able to just think. She wanted to go back to the pool and to check on James, but when she made her way over, he was gone.

"I guess he's gone back to his room." she mumbled to herself. She stood their a moment, gazing longingly at where they had been sitting earlier when she noticed some scarce blood splatters on the concrete. She scowled and mentally cursed Dean.

It was still hot and the sun was still high in the sky, but a coold breeze had found it's way in from who knows where and it was finally starting to feel a little bit better.

"They hate me." she said to herself, fighting off more tears. "They didn't even want me to come"

She could feel the tears coming but was doing her best to fight them off. SHe had to prove to her brothers that she was strong, and that she could handle herself. She couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. That was a sign of weakness in the Winchester world. At least, that's what she told herself.

She could hear the scarce gravel that was spread out across the pavement crunch up under her feat and she loved it. She didn't know why, but something about that sound just seemed to calm her nerves.

Her long brown hair was still sticking to her skin in some places from sweat and tears and she had to practiaclly pry it off of her skin.

"Gross." she spat. "I really need a shower."

She walked some more, being sure to stay near the motel, adjusted the balls of toilet paper in her bra when she made sure nobody was looking.

She found a tree in a small garden next to the motel and smiled as she quickly made her way over leaned against the tree, enjoying the shade.

That was when she noticed the other figure sitting under the tree not even three feet away. And, strangly enough, she recognized him imediately. It was the pervert.

'I knew he was staying here!' she thought to herself as she eyed him carefully. He smiled at her and stood up, and she was suddenly reminded of how tall he was.

"Well, I hope the third time's the charm." he said. He smiled, like he was joking, but Clair wasn't sure. She said nothing and continued to watch him. He leaned against the tree too, leaning his upper body a little closer towards Clair.

"I'd really like it if you could leave me alone." Clair said. She tried to stay poliet. She didn't want to anger him. But she wasn't sure what exaclty made his buttons tick.

"Oh, I can't do that." he said, his voice sounding a little more devilish.

"Why not?"

"It just won't do." he replied. He licked his lips and leaned in a little closer. Clair coughed and tried to push him away. He smelled like sulfer but he just grabbed her forearm and brought her closer.

"You know, this guy I'm wearing, he's the one into kids, But I didn't have a problem with it. In fact, I think he has good taste."

Clair yelped and grimaced as his grip tightened. She could practically feel her blood vessels popping in her arm.

"What do you mean!" she demanded, scared now.

"Don't you know your the one?" the man said, his eyes were now black and Clair was trying not to scream. "Your the first one in forever. I can't let you get away!"

Clair tried to fight him off, but to no avail. He ran his free hand down her side and slipped it up under her shirt for a moment before bringing it back down and cupping her hip in his hand. He pulled her even closer and she could feel his mahood pressing into her stomach and she gagged.

"Just because I have plans for you doesn't mean I can't have fun first." he said, his voice was hissing now, like a snake, and Clair whimpered.

"Sam, Dean! Help!" she yelled. The guy laughed as he brought his head closer to hers and slipped his tongue down her throat. She could feel her gag reflex trying to activate.

She heard a door kind of off in the distance fly open and hit the wall.

She did her best to look over with her eyes, as the guy had a hold of her head. She could barely make out the form of her brothers running towards her.

And she was farely certain they had guns.


	17. Chapter 17--Discovering Things

Clair continued to struggle against pervert as he held her against the tree, but it wasn't doing much good. She was weak compared to him. She was weak compared to a lot of things. She didn't have the same kind of training that her brothers had. She didn't know how to properly defend herself. She was finally starting to kind of understand what they kept telling her.

She could feel his tongue go deeper into her throat and she felt like she was going to be sick. Her stomach was still hurting from the cigs earlier and they definitely werent helping. She could hear her brothers footsteps as they ran towards her, but it felt like it was taking a century.

"Hey, creep, get off our sister!" she heard Dean yell. He slammed the butt of his gun into the strangers head and Clair got the second-hand jolt.

The man sneered and turned to look at the two hunters. His once perfectly normal eyes seemed to flash and suddenly they were black. Clair whimpered and tried to reach out for her brothers, but the demon held her arm back and laughed.

"Now, you know I can't do that." he said. He suddenly gripped her neck in his hand and Clair suddenly started gagging and struggeling for breath. His grip was unnatural.

"As if I'm going to answer to a Winchester!" he spat. Sam and Dean were both holding up their guns, but they knew it wouldn't do much good with it being a demon. They were just regular rocksalt bullets. In order to actually do any harm they would need a devils trap carved into them (which they didn't).

But they kept their guns raised. They had to do something. They were standing their watching their sister struggle to breathe and it was breaking their heart. They had to get the demon away from her one way or another.

"Did Crowley put you up to this?" Sam asked. His voice was harsh. Harsher than Clair had hever hear before. The demon laughed and shook his head as if he has just heard a hilarious joke.

"I don't anwser to Crowley." he said. His voice was cool and calm and Clair took in another struggled breath .

"Why do you want Clair?" they demanded again, taking another step closer to the demon. They might not have had devils trap bullets, but the demon didn't have to know that.

"Haven't you heard? She's a treasured commodity in the demon world. Their hasn't been one like her in ages. And I am going to be the one to claim her. ME! ME! Can you believe it?"

Sam and Dean shared a confused look, but did their best not to let the demon see their confusion.

"What do you mean?" Dean demanded, taking another step closer. The demon gulped, as if nervous, but then smiled evily at Dean.

"She's got the perfect blood to carry an anti-christ for one." He said. "Plus, if I were to devour her my strength would double. Her blood has amazing properties. But, I guess that's to be expected with her blood-line. After all, her brother is one of Azazels prodigies."

Sam scowled and took another step closer, matching his brother.

"Let Clair go. NOW!" he yelled. The demon laughed and scooted in closer to Clair again. His grip seemed to grow and Clair knew she wouldn't be able to handle it much longer. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and took in a deep breath and sighed.

"MMMM, smells devine!" he said. His black eyes seemed to glow with maliciousness.

"Our sister doesn't have special blood. We've met a woman before who gave birth to an anti-christ and she was completely normal. Besides that, our sister isn't giving birth to anything. Demon or not!" Dean snapped. He took another step and placed the barrel of his gun against the demons head. He could see his breath and the shine in his eyes. He could also see his sister struggeling for breath and slowly starting to turn blue.

"I'm not going to say it again. Let. Her. Go!" Dean yelled. Sam came and put his gun against the demons head as well, and reached out his other hand to lay it against Clair's arm.

"Let her go. Or I'm going to shoot one of these devil trap bullets right into your brain and paralyze your ass." Sam said.

The demon chuckeled, and released his grip on Clair. Sam immediatly snatched her away as she took in a deep gurgled breath. She feel into his chest gasping. Dean was about to shoo, despire the fact that he didn't actually have demon bullets, but befoer he had the chance the demon sighed.

"I'll be back, you know." he said. Suddenly he was smoking out and Clair yelped at the sudden amount of black smoke swirling around her before it suddenly left.

She was still gasping for breath as she felt Sam wrap his arms around her, despite the fact that he was still holding a gun.

"Let's get to the room!" Dean said, suddenly anxious. The two brothers ushered their sister back to the motel.

Clair sat on the bed, still a mess from her tantrum earlier. Her brothers sat on either side of her, Dean wanting to put his arm around her. But he was wary. He knew that he wasn't exactly her favorite person lately.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Clair nodded. She couldn't speak yet. Sam and Dean shared a worried look as they both noticed the bruise slowly starting to form around her neck. It was definitely going to be a dark one. The two of them had had worse. But when it came to their sister, they didn't know what she could handle.

Dean finally got over his wariness and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She nuzzled into him, still struggeling for breath. Dean was beginning to get worried that some kind of permannant damage might have been done.

But finally, after what felt like several agonizing minutes, her breathing was starting to return to normal.

"Dean, we need to talk." Sam said. He motioned for his brother to meet him over by the other bed.

Dean nodded and pulled himself out from under Clair, who laid down on the bed without missing a beat.

The two brothers found their way across the room and stood apart from each other.

"That scene out their was bound to attract some attention. We need to go take care of the body and get out of here." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "And, later, we need to discuss this mess with Clair." Dean said. The anger in his voice was harsh. But Sam knew it wasn't directed at either of them. Just at the situation.

Both of them couldn't wait to get out of this town.


	18. Chapter 18--Time to Salt and Burn

The boys wanted to let Clair rest a while. But with what just happened outside, they didn't have that luxury. Dean sighed, and walked over to their sister who still laid on the unmade bed.

"Clair." he said, as he gently touseled her arm. Clair stirred and sat up. The bruise on her neck was still getting darker and Dean did his best not to grimace at the sight. But, as she sat up, her face turned green and she threw her hand to her mouth. She bolted up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Sam flinched as he heard her throwing her guts up in the bathroom. It seemed like every few seconds the brothers heard another heave and wet gag as she vomited into the toilet. After a few minutes, they heard the toilet flush, and the water run as she washed her hands. She slowly opened the door, and creeped out. She stared at her brothers, and wiped her mouth with her arm.

"What?" she asked

Dean smiled at his sister. But Clair could tell that it was fake. She came back to the bed and sat beside Dean once again, holding her stomach.

"Get your stuff together. We're going to go take care of the body and get the hell out of this po-dunk town." Dean said.

Clair squinted her nose, confused.

"So early? Shouldn't we wait for night?" Clair asked.

"Normall we would." Sam said, as he came to sit on the bed beside his siblings. "But waht just happened outside could have attracted some attention. We need to close this case and get out of here."

Clair shrugged, and got up off the bed. Her neck hurt. It was possibily one of the worst pains she had ever felt. But she ignored it. She had to show her brothers that she could be strong. She had to show them that she could handle this life. She went about the room, picking up he clothes and belongings and cradeling in her arms.

"Chop-chop!" she told the boys as she found her duffel bag and shoved her items inside.

The brothers chuckeled as they got up and began to gather their own things. The room was a mess. Thanks to Clair. But the boys shrugged. The maid could handle it.

The brothers hefted their own bags onto their shoulders, and headed out to the impala parked out front. Clair stopped in the doorway of the room and looked back at the room. It was still a mess from her tantrum earlier, and she felt a bit bad about it. But she shrugged.

The walls were still dull and stained, and dust still littered the furniture. As much as she hated this place. She would miss it a little bit. This was the first place she actually got to stay with her brothers. It had been nice. Despite all the troubles she had caused.

She walked outside, and slammed the door shut behind her. Dean had walked over to the motels office to turn in their key, and Sam sat in the passenger seat of the car. Clair walked over and got into the backseat, setting her bag beside her.

"You know, Clair, we still need to talk about what happened. While you slept. When you called for me." Sam said, he turned to look at his sister. She had her head bowed, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sam." she said. Her voice was soft. But harsh. It was amazing how fragile it sounded to Sams ears.

"Well, I think we need to." Sam said. This was akward. He wasn't sure how to go about this. He wanted it to be over with, and wondered if he should just drop it. But something in his gut kept nagging him, telling him that he needed to take care of this. Something was bothering her. Something that was making her dreams an unsafe space. And Sam knew all about how that felt.

Clair clenched her fist against the dark leather seats of the impala.

"Just stop it. Please." she said. Her head was still bowed, and Sam couldn't see her face. But he saw the tears falling into her lap. His heart broke, but he knew this needed to be addresed. But he guessed he would give it some time.

"Fine. I'll drop it. For now." Sam said, as he turned to face back to the front. It was then that Dean threw open the door and got into the drivers seat.

"Well, that's taken care of. Now off to go salt and burn some bones!" Dean said. He sounded happy, but as he looked between his two siblings he raised and eyebrow, and looked back at Clair. He noticed that she was crying, softly. She didn't look up at him, and Dean looked back at his brother.

"Did I miss something?" he asked. Sam shrugged and risked a glacne at his brother, who seemed a bit agitated.

"No, man. You're good." Sam said. "Let's head out."

"MmmHmm," Dean said with a nod, as he looked back at Clair. He revved the impala to life and the siblings could feel the familar rumble of the vehicle all around them. Dean backed up, and pulled the Impala out of the parking lot, leaving the motel behind them.

As Dean drove towards where the body was buried, Clair wiped her eyes and gazed out the window as they drove. The buildings passed in a blur, but Clair watched them as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet. Anything to avoid looking at her brothers. Anything to starting a conversation with them. Between Dean being a jackass and Sam being hell bent on asking her about things she'd rather not discuss, talking was the last thing that she wanted to do with either of them.

It was tense in the car. None of them were talking. And everybody seemed to be avoiding looking at the other. Clair hated it. But what could she do? She didn't want to talk to either of them herself.

Finally, Dean pulled up to where the body of this guy that had been causing them so much trouble, was buried. Sam and Dean shared a glance and nodded, before getting out of the car. Clair was about to follow them, but Dean stuck his head in the door. His face was angry and he shook his head at her as she slowly removed her hadn from the door handle.

"You're staying in here." Dean said sternly. Clair could tell by his voice that he wasn't joking around. He pointed at where she sat as if to solidify what he had just said, and slammed the door shut. Clair flinched, but said nothing. She watched her brothers as Sam threw a shovel at Dean, who caught it without a problem. They both began digging, and Clair knew that they would be here for quite a while.

It seemed like hours, but finally Clair saw her brothers salting the body. They were laughing, and she wondered what had been said. But suddenly Sam was pouring gas on the body and Dean lit a match and threw down into the grave. Suddenly flames were flicking high above the grave, and Clair could smell the stench from where she sat in the car and did her best not to gag.

Sam and Dean ran back to the car, putting everything up in the trunk. As they got back into the vehicle, Dean smiled.

"Well, time to get ouf this palce before the villagers come at us with pitchforks." Dean said. He cranked the impala.

Clair smiled. It was good to be leaving this place. Finally, they were headed to the bunker. They were headed to the place she would now call home. And it felt good, to know that finally, she would have a place.


	19. Chapter 19--Calling Cas & Awkward Talks

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**_

 _ **I'm sorry my updates are so sporatic. But they will always come eventually.**_

 _ **...**_

They drove for days. They only stopped to get something to eat, or to take bathroom breaks. The boys took turns on who drove while the other slept. Clair would sleep in the backseat, using her duffel bag as a pillow. She usually woke up with sore limb of some kind, or a crick in her neck. Her neck was still bruised as well, which didn't help her out any. It was sore and dark and ugly. She hated to look at it, and hated to have anything touch it. Just the thought of something brushing up against the tender skin made her cringe.

"How much longer till we get home?" Clair asked, as she leaned and stuck her head between her two brothers in the front seat. Sam was driving, and glanced at her for a moment and chuckeled.

"Soon," he replied. "It shouldn't be much longer now."

Clair nodded, and leaned back into the backseat. She was eager to get the long ride behind her. She couldn't remember the last time she had spent this much time in a car, if ever. She was ready to be able to get out and about. Stretch her legs, eat something that didn't come from a gas station, sleep in an actual bed.

"Yeah, Clair. You'll like the bunker. Theirs plenty of room in the place. You won't even know we're there!" Dean exclaimed, happily. She could tell he was being sarcastic and trying to keep the mood light. But she didn't like the thought of not knowing if her brothers were around. She liked spending time with them, as long as they weren't trying to keep her from being herself. Which seemed to be one of Dean's favorite hobbies.

"But I like knowing if you're around." Clair said softly. She gazed down at her hands, which rested in her lap. She twidled her thumbs and tried to ignore the dirt that was gathered under her finger nails. She needed a good shower. All of them did really. Washing up in gas station bathrooms hadn't been the most sanitary of things she'd ever done.

Sam looked over at Dean out of the corner of his eye, but kept most of his attention on the road. Dean turned to look at his sister, who sat in the backseat. He watched her twidle her thumbs for a moment before he sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Clair. You know that." Dean said. His voice eager to make her understand. She looked up at him, and smiled softly.

"I know, Dean." she said, but still, Dean wasn't fully convinced. They rode for a few more hours. They kept the conversation going. They talked about a lot of things. Their next hunt, why Cas hadn't contacted them lately, getting Clair set up in school. (An idea that Clair was fully opposed to, herself)

But soon, they fell into a comfortable silence and they all rode the remainder of the ride quitely. And soon, before Clair knew what was happening, they were pulling into a huge underground parking garage.

It was full of old and ancient cars, trucks, and other vehicles. All of them still in mint condition.

"Wow!" Clair exclaimed, as she threw open the door to the impala and got out. She ran over to one of the nearest vehicles. It looked like an old car from the 50s, but even she could tell it would have been something that a rich man would have driven way back in the day.

"This is amazing." she mumored, as she ran her hand against the shining metal of the car.

Dean laughed and came up behind her. He tossed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for half of a sideways hug.

"Yeah, it is pretty great." he said. He sounded as just as awestruck as Clair. Even though he had seen this place hundreds of times, it still amazed him how long they had lived here without finding out about it. And how all the vehicles were technically theirs now. But still, he prefered his impala.

"All of these are ours?" she asked, looking up at her older brother. His green eyes seemed to glimmer as he smiled down at her. His perfect teeth shining.

"I guess you could say that." Dean replied.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get all the bags. Nobody help Sam!"

The two turned to see Sam gathering all the luggage onto his shoulders with ease. Clair didn't really see why he was complaining. It's not like he was having to struggle.

As Sam approached his two other siblings, he threw their respective bags at them. Dean caught his without a problem. But, as Clair tried to catch hers it did nothing but plumet itself into her chest and cause her to fall backwards.

"Ow!" she yelled, as she laid on the ground with her bag on top of her. "Sam, you bitch, I wasn't ready!"

"Clair, I'm so sorry." Sam said, as he leaned down and picked the bag off of her. He put it back onto his shoulders with his own bag and helped her up off of the ground. 

"Clair, what did I say about watching your mouth?" Dean said. He looked at Clair sternly, and she blushed a bit.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She took her bag from Sam then. This time he was careful to just hand it to her.

They lead their sister out of the garage and into the main room of the bunker. She gasped as she stared at the place in awe. It was amazing. She could definetly tell that when it had been built it had the best of everything. She gazed around, and noticed that their didn't seem to be much comfy furniture. Most everything seemed like it was some kind of variation of a hard, ancient, office chair. But that was all right.

She still couldn't believe it. The place was like a library meets vintage superhero headquarters. Which, she supposed, in a way it kind of was.

"This place is so cool." She said. Sam and Dean laughed. Sam touseled her hair a bit.

"Yeah, we like to call it home." he said, sharing a look with Dean.

"Bedrooms are that way." Dean said, pointing towards where she could find a place to call her own. "Their are plenty of rooms to choose from. Just don't pick mine or Sams. But it should be pretty obvious which ones are ours."

He laughed, and gently shoved her in the direction of the bedrooms. She laughed, and pratcially skipped off to find a room.

Dean dropped his duffel onto the shining wood floor, and plopped down into one of the seats and the large wooden table. He rested his head in his hand, as if he were tired. Sam did the same and dropped his bag, taking a seat across from his brother at the table.

"Look, Dean, we've been avoiding talking about what happened for a while now. But I think it's time we discuss what happened with the demon back at the motel." Sam said. Dean lifted his head, and gazed at his brother across the table. He was sitting there, his arms crossed, and with the facial expression he was wearing Dean knew that he meant buisness.

"Yeah, I guess we do need to talk about that." Dean said, with a sigh. He was hoping that whatever had happened would just blow over and that they could all forget about it. But it was kind of hard to do when the demons mark was still on his baby sisters neck.

"What do you think he meant, about her blood being special?" Sam asked, he leaned across the table, and tried to keep his voice somewhat low in case Clair happened to walk in.

Dean shrugged, and got up from the table.

"Hell if I know, Sam!" he spat. He sauntered over to where the whisky was and poured himself a small glass. He offered it to Sam, who politely refused. Dean took a sip, and ignored the burning feeling in his mouth as she swashed the liquid around for a moment before swallowing.

"Maybe we should call Cas." Sam said, trying to be helpful. "Maybe he will know something."

"Yeah, maybe. But what good will it do? Cas hasn't answered any of our calls in days. Who knows what he's been up to." Dean said. He sat back down across from his brother and took another sip of his whisky.

Sam shrugged and pulled out his phone.

"What could it hurt? Besides, how much trouble could Cas have gotten into? He's human now."

He held the phone a moment, and stared at it as he was lost in thought. Dean said nothing as his younger brother just stared at his cell. But finally Sam scrolled through his contacts and found Cas's number. He clicked it and it imediately started dialing. He held the cell up to his ear, praying that Cas would answer. He had too...

Cas was really their only shot at finding out what the demon meant about Clair. Finding out exactly why Clair was so special to him.

After several rings, Sam was starting to lose hope, and was just getting ready to hang up the call, when Cas's voice rang across the room from the other end.

"Yes, Sam, what is it?" he asked. His voice crackled a bit, and the boys could tell he was somewhere where he didn't have the best cellphone reception.

"Cas, we need you to come to the bunker as soon as possible." Sam said, frantic. "We need your help with something, please!"

They could practically hear Cas thinking it over, but soon his gruff voice answwered.

"I'll be their tommorow. I have something I need to tell you as well." he said, and then click. Just like that he had hung up and the room was once again silent.

"What do you think he meant?" Sam asked. He had had the phone call on speaker so that Dean could hear it as well.

"Who knows what he's gotten into. As long as he isn't hurt I'm sure he's fine." Dean said. He took the last swollow of his whisky and smiled.

...

Clair walked down the hallway, doing her best to keep her massive duffel from falling off of her shoulder. She didn't remember it being this heavy when she had packed all these things from her moms.

But truth was, she didn't really bring that much stuff from her moms. She would have to practiaclly rebuild her wardrobe. The clothes she had brought were nice, but it was really only a few outfits. None of which Dean seemed to be a fan of.

She kept walking and peeking inside of different rooms. She was sure she had already come across both of her brothers bedrooms. Finally, she setteled on one. It was a decent size, but not too big. The room was rather plain. A bed, a nightstand, and a dresser, and a desk. None of which were her particualar style. They all seemed to be stuck in the 20s. But she figured that wold be okay, for a while anyway.

She sat her bag down, and went to sit on the bed. It wasn't the most comfy bed in the world, but she supposed it could have been worse. She was defintiely going to have to buy herself a new blanket though. The one that was on the bed now was some old nasty green color, and was really stractchy against her skin. She didn't like it.

But it felt good to have a room to call her own again, all the same.

After unpacking her clothes and putting them into the small dresser, she managed to find her way back to the common room of the bunker. Neither Sam nor Dean were there, and she figured they must have retreated to their own rooms as well.

She continued to explore, opening different door and peeking in. Most of it wasn't of interest to her. Just rooms full of books and files and ancient computer things. But she did find one room that interested her.

The kitchen.

It was a really nice kitchen, but it wasn't quite homey like the one in the house she had shared with her mom for so many years. This one seemed very industrial, but it was nice all the same. Even though the white walls were a bit harsh.

She opened the fridge and peeked in. There wasn't anything to eat. Just an expired jug of milk, a half eaten pie, and some hamburger meat that looked like it needed to get thrown out. And of course, a six pack of beers.

"I'm suprised their kidney's havent failed yet." Clair mumured as she slammed the fridge door shut with a grunt.

"Watcha doing?"

Clair jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to see Sam walking up behind her.

"I'm hungry." she said.

Sam nodded like he understood, and gently moved her out of the way so that he could open the fridge.

"Hmmm," he said. He picked up one of the beers and shut the fridge. Then, after sharing meager glance with his sister, opened up one of the cabinets that she coldn't reach.

He pulled out an unopened 5pack of ramen noodled and tossed it to her. She caught it mid air and smiled.

"Knock yourself out." Sam said, as he sat down at the table in the middle of kitchen. Clair giggled and commenced to fixing herself a bowl of ramen noodles.

"Hey, um, Clair, are you okay?" Sam asked. Clair froze for a moment, as if a statue. 

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"With what happened with the demon back there, I was just asking if you were okay."

She shrugged. "I guess so."

She started back to making her noodles and the two siblings reveled in the silence for a moment.

"Our friend Cas is coming over tommorow." Sam said, as Clair took a seat at the table beside him.

"Cool," she said, with a mouthfull of noodles.

"He kind of lives here too, sometimes."

Clair nodded. She didn't really know this Cas guy. She had never met him. But she had heard her brothers talk about him from time to time. From what she overheard he seemed like a pretty nice guy. If not a little ignorant.

"I hope he likes me." she said, sheepishly. She really wanted to make a good impression on all of Sam and Deans friends. She wanted them all to like her so bad, so that she could feel like a part of the group too. Ever since they left the motel she's felt more like a stranger in her own family than ever before. It just wasn't fair.

"I'm sure he will, kiddo." Sam said. He russeled her hair a bit, which earned him an evil glare from his sister. He just simply laughed at it as she continued to eat.

Clair took another bite of noodles, and chewed is needlessly slow.

The silence was comfortable at first, as the two siblings sat together, but Clair could tell something had started to bother Sam. And the silence went from being comfortable to suddenly being tense and akward.

"Clair, we still need to talk, about some things." Sam said. Clair went to get up from the table, but Sam reached out and grabbed her wrist, gently guiding her back down to her chair.

"I'm not letting you off, this time." Sam said. "This time we're going to sit and talk wether you like it or not."

Clair grumbled, and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair and avoided looking at the younger of her two older brothers.

"Clair, I know somethings bothering you. You called out to me that night. And I've noticed that you've been having nightmares. While I would be driving and you slept in the back of the impala."

Clair shook her head as if she had no idea what her brother was talking about. It wasn't really any of his buisness anyway. At least that's how she felt about it.

"Please, Clair." Sam said. Clair shook her head again, this time tears falling from her eyes just a bit. She didn't want to cry. She had already done enough of that and did her best to keep her tears reigned in.

"It's nothing. Just some bad dreams. Everybody has them" Clair said, shrugging. It was no big deal. At least that's what she told herself.

"Clair, having bad dreams may be normal, but not feeling safe in them is a different story. Trust me, I know how you're feeling." he said, his voice soft.

She scoffed at him, trying to be angry. But it wasn't really working.

"You don't know how I feel." she said, turning her head away from him.

"True, maybe I don't know how you feel, fully, but I have an idea. And I don't want you dealing with this. Not alone."

"It's just a nightmare, Sam. Everybody has nightmares. So what if mine are about my batshit, crazy, mom. Or demons, or my brothers leaving me cause I'm worthless. They're just nightmares. And I want you to fucking drop it." she spat.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sam exclaimed, regarding her cursing. But it didn't do anygood. She got up and stormed out. Leaving her half eaten bowl of ramen behind.

Sam sat their. In awe. His little conversation with Clair didn't go quite how he had expected. Her little outburst seemed to have come out of nowhere. And her words had hurt him.

"We don't think your worthless." he whispered. But nobody was there to hear him. Only the warm air of the kitchen heard his words. He sighed, and got up.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, and slowly walked back to his room. His heart, hurting for his sister.


	20. Chapter 20--Period

Clair walked back and forth in the long hallway. All she wanted to do was scream and cuss. But she was doing her best to hold it back. All she could think about was how out of line Sam had been in confronting her about her nightmares. They weren't any of his buisness. Dreams were very personal. At least in her mind they were, no matter how weird they may get. And if she didn't want to share the details of her dreams then she didn't have too.

"Ugh! Stupid brother!" she exclaimed, and punched a wall. She imediately regretted it. If she thought her hand had hurt when she punched a wall at the motel, it definetly hurt now. These walls felt like pure stone.

She gasped in pain, and suddenly cradeled her hand as she stood in the hallway. She waited a moment for the pain to subside, but it seemed to take a lot longer than she remembered. After a minute, it was gone, and she was able to go about her buisness.

She had barely been with her brothers more than two weeks and she already had a cut on her leg that was probably going to scar. It was finally starting to heal, but it still looked ugly. Not to mention the bruise on her neck that was currently the bane of her existence.

She suddenly remembered that she hadn't finished eating her ramen, and just as the thought passed her mind, her stomach growled. She groaned, but ignored it. She'd rather go hungry for a little bit then have to go back and deal with Sam again. She knew that the both of them needed a little time to 'cool off'.

She found her way back to her room, and sat on the bed. She was bored. Her phone was out of data, so she couldn't surf the internet. And she hadn't seen a tv anywhere. Except in one of the bedrooms that she assumed had been Sams. No way was she going there. She thought about using what little bit of phone service that she had left to call James. But then she remembered that she didn't have his number. Because her brothers showed up and ruined everything.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." she said aloud, to herself. She layed back, and stared up at the ceiling. Their was nothing special about it. It was just a ceiling. But Clair figured it was probably the most interesting thing she had to do at the moment. Especially since she didn't feel like talking to either of her brothers at the moment.

...

Dean sauntered down the hallway, an ice cold beer in one hand. He had been lucky enough to find them in the fridge. He had completely forgotten about them until then. One was already missing, and he figured Sam must have already gotten into them. At least he hoped it had been Sam.

He knocked on his brothers door, as he came to a stop in the hallway. He didn't really feel like spending the evening alone. Even though they had all been spending their evenings together for the last several days.

Sam answered quickly, but his face seemed to fall just a bit when he noticed that it was Dean on the other side.

Dean was took aback just a moment.

"Sorry to dissapoint." he said, offended. Sam shook his head, and motioned for his brother to come on in to his bedroom.

"No, it's not that. It's just I think I upset Clair earlier. I was hoping you were her...come to talk." Sam said. Dean could hear the dissapointment in his voice. But he didn't care.

"Well, Sammy, maybe you oughta learn to take a hint." Dean said, playfully. He took a sip of his beer, and noticed a half drunken beer sitting on Sams bedside table, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe." Sam said. He walked over and took a seat on his bed. Dean took a seat too, in the old chair in the corner of the room, and faced his brother.

"Wanna watch Game of Thrones, or something?" Dean asked. He was bored.

Sam shrugged. He wasn't really feeling like watching anything at the moment. But if his brother wanted too he would.

"Should we invite Clair?" Sam asked.

Dean bit his lip as he thought it over. It would be the right thing to do. But he didn't know if she liked Game of Thrones. She wold probably wanna watch some chick show. She wasn't like their-late-friend Charlie (R.I.P). And he really wanted to watch some Game of Thrones.

He sighed, though, cause he knew he would feel bad if they didn't invite her to come watch some tv with them.

"I guess," Dean said, with a grunt, as he took another sip of his beer.

...

Clair laid on her bed, on the verge of sleep. She was so bored. She would really have to invest in her own laptop or something. But she sat up, as she felt a familar twinge in her lower abdomen.

"No, not now." she whisperd, just as a sharp pain shot across her stomach. It subsided quickly, but a faint pain remained.

"This can't be happeing." she whined. She felt the sharp pain again, but did her best to ignore it. The twinging in her abdomen wasn't helping much either. She went to her duffel, which still laid on the floor. She had unpacked it. But she was desperately hoping she could find some of what she needed. She couldn't quite remember if she had packed any.

"This is the worst." she said, defeated. She was going to have to find a bathroom. Some of the bedrooms had their own private bathrooms. Hers, unforunetly, did not. So, she was going to be forced to go out and try to find one of the "main" bathrooms that were in the bunker.

As she threw open her bedroom door, she came face to face with both of her brothers. Dean looked like he had been about to knock, and both of them were holding chilled beers.

Dean had been about to say something, but Clair cut him off.

"Where's a bathroom?"

The boys looked puzzeled for a moment, before they remembered that their sister wasn't quite familar with the bunker yet, and Dean pointed out one nearby.

Clair ran past her brothers, and fleed to the bathroom. The boys followed, and stood outside the door.

"Hey, we were just gonna see if you wanted to watch some tv with us." Sam said. They heard Clair mutter something, but they couldn't quite figure out what.

"We'll be in Sams room." Dean said.

"Yeah, Yeah!" they heard Clair yell. She hadn't really been paying attention. She took some of the toilet paper and rolled what seemed to be about half and placed it in her undies. Their was already a little red stain on her panties, and she groaned. It would take forever to get that out. If she even could.

When she was done in the bathroom, she opened the door, half expecting to still see her brothers. But she rememberd they said they would be in Sams room.

She took a deep breath, and found her way to his door. After standing their shaking for several minutes, she knocked on the door. She wonderd if they could hear her. Because she could hear the tv blaring on the other side. But, after a moment, she heard one of them yell for her to come in.

She slowly opened the dark colored door, and peeked in. Her brothers had made themselves comfortable. Both were lounging around, watching what looked to be some violent, fantasy, tv show and sipping on their beers.

She stood their a moment, staring at them. Dean glanced over at her for a moment, but said nothing, and quickly returned his attention back to the tv.

She cleared her throat then, to get their attention.

They both looked over at her, and Sam got the remote to mute the tv. She was blushing at the mere thought of what she about to have to ask them. She had only been getting her period for a couple months. She was 14 but was a bit of a late bloomer compared to most of her friends back home. And she never had to talk about it with a guy before.

"What is it, Clair?" Dean asked. She flinched. He seemed like he might have been a little annoyed at having to pull his attention away from whatever was playing out on the tv.

"I need one of you guys to drive me into town." she said. She stood up straighter then, trying to gain some confidence.

The boys looked puzzeled, and shared a look of confusion.

"It's late. Can't it wait until the morning?" Sam asked, as he took another sip of his beer.

Clair shook her head.

"No, I need to go right now." she demanded.

Dean groaned, and leaned forward. He rested one of his arms on his knee and stared Clair in the eyes.

"We're tired. It's been a long day. We'll take you wherrever you need to tommorrow. But tonight is out of the question"

Sam nodded in agreement and Clair groaned and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Oh my gosh!" she exlciamed. "You guys don't get it! This can't wait until the morning!"

Sam got up from his bed now, wich was nearly identical to Clairs, and walked over to his sister.  
"What's going on Clair, why can't this wait until the morning?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what so important we've gotta haul tail tonight?" Dean added. He got up as well, and joined his siblings.

Clair glanced at them from under her lashes. Her two older brothers stood in front of her, and she could feel her entire body turning red from the blush of embarresment. And the boys noticed too.

"Clair, you have to tell us or we can't help you." Sam said, matter of factly.

"I'm bleeding." she finally said, meekly. She wondered if her brothers had even heard her.

"Okay, well, we've got plenty of first aid stuff around. You'll be fine." Dean said, as if he had just solved the problem. He smiled too, as if he was pretty darn proud of himself.

"First aid kits aren't really what I need." she said, her voice still soft and quite. She had her head down, avoiding looking at her brothers. And it was finally starting to don on the boys exactly what she meant.

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed, suddenly flustered. He was blushing himself now, and did his best to avoid making eye contact with his sister.

Dean cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah, we...we, uh, we can drive ya." Dean said, flustered. Clair blushed even harder, and tried not to break down.

"Thanks." she whisperd.

The two flustered brothers guided their sister back to the garage so they could head off into town.


	21. Chapter 21--Cas Arrives

_**I appreaciate every review left. Reviews mean love!**_

 _ **I do not own any of these characters except for my OCs**_

...

Clair rode in the back seat, with her legs crossed. Her stomach hurt, and the situation was akward all around. Her brothers rode in the front seat, casually glancing back at her sometimes. She figured they were worried she might get blood on the seat, but didn't want to say anything. But she kind of wished she would. Just to break the unberable silence. She was honestly surprised Dean hadn't said anything yet, as much as he loved the car. Sometimes she wondered if he loved it more than her and Sam.

Finally they pulled up to a drugstore that seemed a bit rundown, but was still open. The entire front of the building was nothing but windows, except for the top which consisted of ancient, crumbling, bricks. Which held the name of the store. The bright flourecents of the store shone out into the parking lot, and it was harsh on their eyes in the dim lighting of the evening.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Dean asked, turning to look at Clair. She could tell he was uncomfortable, and didn't really want to go in with her.

"No, it's okay." she said, with a half smile. Dean nodded, as if relieved, and pulled out his wallet. He gave her a few dollers and Clair stuffed them into her pocket before opening the door of the car and getting out.

Sh walked up to the store-front, and opened the door with a loud creak. The ding that sounded as she walked it sounded sick and dragged on longer than nessasary. She flinched as the sound grated at her ears.

"Hello!" the cashier said, with just the slightest accent. Clair nodded at him, not really wanting to engage in conversation. His shirt had a collar that was way too low cut and showed a bush of chest hair. He licked his lips as he stared at her and Clair shivered. She was suddenly wishing she had asked one of her brothers to come in with her.

She made her way ovet to the vitamins and whatnot and picked herself up some pamprin and then made her way to the femine hygeine aisle. The cashier kept his eyes on her, and she didn't like it. She thought about saying something about it when she went back out to the car, but decided that she better not. She picked up her preferred brand of pads and went to the cashier. He seemed like he wanted to make some suggestive comments, but thankfully didn't He checked out her items and she paid him the money that Dean had given her.

After grabbing her items she went back out to the car, and got in the back seat. Dean had some classic rock playing over the radio, and Sam was fooling around on his phone.

"Have any problems?" Sam asked, as they pulled out of the parking lot. Clair shook her head, and clutched her items closer to herself.

The siblings rode back to the bunker in silence.

...

Sam and Dean sat at the table in the common room. Clair had retreated back to her own room. The two had briefly thought about going back to watch the show they had left before taking their sister to pick up her...hygeine items...

Dean had poured himself another glass of whisky and took a big swig as he sat across from Sam. They knew girls got periods, it was obviously a fact of life. But dealing with is first and was a little different.

"Should we get ready for a week of mood swings?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Man, she's been having mood swings since she arrived." Sam said, taking a sip of his own glass of whisky.

"I don't know if I can handle this." Dean said, leaning his head in his hands.

...

The next morning Clair got up. She didn't sleep that well. Between her cramps continiously waking her up throughout the night and the fact that the blanket was scratchy and uncomfortable. The bags under her eyes were exceptionally dark and saggy.

"Ugh." she mummored, as she got up. Her brown hair ws a mess and she didn't really care. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and saw that it was nearly 10:00. She couldn't remember the last time that she had slept that late.

She went into the common room, not caring how she looked, and came face to face with Sam.

"Oh, I was just coming to get you up." he said. "Did you sleep okay?"

"No, not even a little bit." she said. Her voice sounded angry. And she didn't mean it too. But thats just how it ended up coming out.

"How come?" Sam asked. He thought maybe she had had another nightmare. But all she did was shrug.

"I just didn't sleep well." she said, signaling that she wanted to drop the issue.

The two found their way to the common room, where Dean stood with another man that Clair had never seen before.

His hair was dark, and he had just the slightest hint of stubble. He smiled at her, and his eyes seemed to crinkle. He wore a dirty trenchcoat and buisness slacks. Clair wondered who he might be. But then remembered that Sam had said something about their friend coming by today.

"Hello, Clair." he said. His voice was gruff, and gravely. But still sweet and kind.

"Hi," she said meekly. She was suddenly overcome with shyness.

"Clair, this is our friend Cas." Dean said. He motioned for them all to take a seat at the table.

Clair nodded and took a seat with the men.

"Clair, we have some stuff we need to talk about." Sam said. He had taken a seat next to her, and gently laid his hand on her arm. She looked at him, a little confused, and then glanced over at Dean and Cas who sat across the table. They suddenly seemed serious and she didn't like where this appeared to be going.

"Talk about what?'' she asked.

Dean sighed, and leaned forward on the table just a bit.

"We need to talk about what happened at the motel...with the demon."

Clair nodded. She understood. What had happened had been scary. Especially for her. And the demon had said some things that she didn't quite understand and had been wondering about ever since. She just didn't want to say anything to her brothers about it. She figured they had enough on their minds and would address it if they felt like it. And apparently they did.

"Clair, your brothers told me about what happened." Cas said.

"So, spill what you know." Dean said. He sounded impatient. At least to Clair's ears.

"Yeah, the demon said something about her being perfect for carrying an anti-christ." Sam said.

"Yes, well. You don't have Clair's kind of blood to carry one. It just makes it easier on the mother. She'll be more likely to live through the birth, and the fetus will usually come out stronger. Anybody can carry one. Like the woman you met some years ago. She was completely normal. And was honestly lucky that she survived the birthing process." Cas said, matter of factly.

"That's all well and good information, Cas. But get to the point." Dean snapped.

"She's called an Ora. They're humans, who come from strong blood lines. Their blood is strong, and good for carrying demon children. And their blood makes demons stronger if devoured, thanks to the special properties in it. Some of them are practially magnets for demon activity, but most of them go through their entire lives without ever being found out, by demons or otherwise. I'm honestly shocked they've managed to find out about Clair."

"Well, this is just great." Dean snapped. His voice was harsh and angry. Clair couuld tell he didn't like what they had all just heard.

"So, I'm...basically normal...kind of?" Clair asked. Cas smiled, but it wasn't a happy one.

"I suppose you are, mostly." Cas said.

Clair nodded and bowed her head, keeping her gaze on the dark wood of the table. She felt Sams hand on her back as he gently rubbed it.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're just like everybody else. Just look at me. I've got a little bit of demon blood in my veins and I'm perfectly fine." Sam said softly. He was trying to comfort his sister. But he didn't know how well he was doing.

Clair looked up at her brother, her eyes glistening with tears that threatned to fall.

"You have demon blood in your veins?" she asked, astonished. This was something she had never known about her elder brother. It comforted her to know she wasn't the only one with unnatural blood in the family, but it also reminded her of how much she didn't really know about her brothers.

Sam nodded, and smiled at his sister who seemed to be calming down a little bit. He hoped he had helped. If even just a little.

"Well, it's obvious we just keep Clair away from the demons. If they can't find her they can't hurt her. The bunker is warded. She'll be safe here." Dean said. His voice was stern and he eyed Clair with a concerned look she had never quite seen before.

"I can't stay in the bunker forever. I need a life." Clair said, frantic. She hated the idea of being kept a prisoner in this place for forever. She wanted to go out with friends, she wanted to go on hunts with her brothers, and so much more. She refused to kept here like an animal.

"Clair, it's for the best." Dean said.

Clair shook her head and looked over to Sam, hoping to get him to side with her. But he seemed like he wasn't quite sure which side he wanted to take. But finally he spoke up.

"Dean, she's right. She needs to go to school." Sam said, giving Clair's shoulder a little squeeze. She smiled up at him. That wasn't the exact example she had been thinking of, but it it got Dean to let up on his idea then it was all fine and dandy.

"Sam...she doesn't need school. You can homeschool her." Dean said, and smiled as if he had just solved every problem with his idea.

"NO!" Clair shouted, standing up fron the table and slamming her fist on the table. Cas looked up at her, shocked.

"I refuse to be a prisoner here!" She said, her voice shaking.

Dean sighed, and stood up from the table to face his sister.

"Look, we can talk about this later. Right now I'm just glad that you're okay, and that its nothing we have to worry about. For now, at least." Dean said. He didn't want to upset his sister. But he didn't want her out where she could be discovered by a demon. She wouldn't be able to handle herself. She was irresponsiple and didn't have the same kind of training that he and Sam had. She wouldn't be able to handle herself.

And that had been proved back and the motel when the demon had attacked her their. They were lucky they had gotten their in time. He didn't wan't to think about what would have happened to her if they hadn't heard her calls for help. It made his gut wrench at just the thought of all the possibilites.

Clair practically growled, and stormed off. The three men shared a look, and Sam sighed. Dean sat back down with his brother and friend, and looked over at Cas as if searching for help.

"Your sister is quite fiesty." Cas said, gazing off in the direction where she had stormed off just moments earlier.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dean said. He sounded defeated, and Cas hated the way he sounded.

"In my expirence teenager are...difficult." Cas said, and sighed. "I'm sorry you're having to deal with this."

"Don't be sorry, Cas. She's our sister. Things will get better, hopefully." Sam said. Dean nodded, as if he agreed, but Cas just grunted.

"Sam, what are we going to do?" Dean asked, gazing at his brother. His eyes were pleading. He honestly didn't know what they were going to do.

Sure, they had dealt with plenty of things in the past. Things a lot worse than this. But when it came to their sister, they just didn't know what to do.


	22. Chapter 22--Adjusting

Cas sat with the boys for some time while they contemplated on if they should go find Clair. Cas had something he needed to tell his friends. Something important. But he wasn't sure how to bring it up. Because he wasn't sure how they would feel about it. Dean was actually kind of excited that Cas had become human, after the initial shock of it all. But Cas hated it. He felt useless when he was human. He wasn't meant to be that way. He was an angel of the Lord. He was a warrior.

But finally he took a deep breath. Sam and Dean looked to him, their eyes were tired, but not with sleep.

"I must tell you someting." Cas said. Sam and Dean leaned in a little closer, letting Cas know that he had their full attention.

"What is it, Cas?" Sam asked.

Cas sighed, and looked his friends in the eyes for a brief moment before telling them what had been on his mind since he arrived.

"I've got my 'mojo' back, as you say." He said, giving Dean a little smirk. The two boys were taken aback for a quick moment before recovering.

"How?" Dean demanded. Cas leaned back in his chair, as if he was tired just from reliving the memory.

"I confronted the angel who stole it. I found out where it was hidden. The confrontation was...messy...to say the least." Cas said. He ran his hand down his face and rested it their for a moment before looking back at his friends.

"So, your ' _you'_ again?" Sam asked.

"As much as I can be." Cas replied, with a quick nod.

"This is amazing." Dean said, as he stood up from the table. But his voice didn't sound fully convinced. Cas didn't understand why. He was himself again and he thought that his friends would be happy about that.

"Cas, are you sure this is what you wanted? You'll be the angels public enemy number One again." Dean said, turning to look at his brother and best friend.

Cas shrugged, and got up to face his friend face to face.

"I didn't feel complete when I was human, Dean. This is who I am. This is _what_ I am. I may be an enemy to Heaven, but I'm still an angel." Cas said, his voice gruff and harsh. He didn't understand why Dean was being like this. He had expected his friends to be happy for him. Excited that he could be of some kind of use again. He was nothing when he was human. He was helpless and worhtless.

Dean sighed, and looked over towards his brother who sat their wathching the two of them quitely.

"I guess...I guess if this is what you want...then...thats great...that you've got you're mojo back." Dean said, a little relunctantly. Cas gave him a little smile and sat back down at the table. Sam smiled at his friend.

"Cas, I'm glad you're back to 'normal'." Sam said. Cas nodded and looked at Dean, who was still refusing to sit down with the other two men.

...

Clair stood in front of the mirror in her room and stared at herself. She looked the same as she always had. Long brown hair, and a body a board coud proud of, but she was different. Her blood was... _special_...

"You always wanted to stand out" she whispered to her reflection. It felt weird knowing this new informatin about herself. It felt, well, it felt scary.

"Is this who I am, now?" she whispered. She held out her hands and looked down at them. The same they've ever been. She pursed her lips a moment, and went to go sit on her bed. She still felt like a guest. The room didn't feel like hers. It still felt like it belonged to somebody else. Some ghost long since passed. She didn't like it. This was her home now. She didn't want to feel like a guest in her own home. She already felt like a stranger in her own family most of the time.

She decided she would have to talk to her brothers about going out to buy some things to make the place feel more like hers.

She was suddenly feeling homesick. She missed her room. She missed her house. She missed her...mom. She missed her mom so much.

She got out her phone, and stared at it for a moment. She was out of data on her cell, but she still had some minutes left, so she found the number for the facility that her mom had went to stay at. She had saved it into her phone before leaving home with her brothers.

She clicked it, and it started ringing. It seemed to ring for forever and Clair was beginning to wonder if anybody would answer. But finally somebody did.

"Falling Oaks Wellness and Rehap Center," chimed the chipper, female, voice on the other end. "Can I help you?"

Clair took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes, don't the patients have phones in their rooms?" she asked.

"Yes, each room has a landline that we can direct you too." the woman replied.

"Can you direct me to Roberta Smithson's room, please?" Clair asked.

The woman on the other end didn't even reply. Before Clair knew it all she heard was static, and then hold music was playing. It didn't take long though before the phone starting ringing again. Clair counted each ring

 _One,...two,...three,...four,...five,..._

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end. Clair took in a sharp breath. She recognized her mothers voice imediatly, and it made her feel even more homesick hearing it.

"Mom, it's me, Clair." she said, desperately hoping that her mother would remember her. She knew her moms condition had been a lot worse than she was letting on when Clair left. She had only been gone a couple weeks, but she wondered how much worse her mother could have gotten in that timeframe.

"Who?" Roberta asked ,confused. Clair clenched her fist, trying not to let it get to her.

"Your daughter, Mom. Clair. It's me. Clair Winchester. " she said, trying to get her mom to remember.

Her mother was silent on the other end a moment, before Clair finally heard her gasp.

"Oh! Clair! Honey, how are you?" her mom asked. Clair smiled, thankful that her mother finally remembered her.

"I'm fne, Mom. I just, I miss you." she said.

"Oh, honey! I miss you too!" Roberta exclaimed. "But how are things with your brothers?"

"They're good, Mom. But Dean is kind of...Deans, well...he's an ass." she said. Her mom laughed. It felt good to hear her laugh. She hadn't heard her mom laugh in so long. Towards the end, her mom never laughed. Because she was always tense. She was worried about hurting Clair. And after she actually did...well, things just got worse.

"I'm sure he means well." her mom said.

Clair smiled. She knew Dean did mean well. She really did. It just annoyed her to no end.

"Yeah, I suppose. I love him, mom, I love both of them. But they, just, don't understand me."

"Just give them some time, sweetie. I know they're your brothers, but they've basically just had the role of 'dads' thrown at them out of the blue. They're new at this. Plus, you didn't really see them a lot growing up. They're still learning about who _you_ are."

Clair nodded, even though she knew that her mom couldn't see her.

"Yeah, mom, I guess you're right." Clair said softly. But her mother was silent on the other end. She kept expecting her mom to reply, but she never did.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Who is this?" Roberta asked, confusion in her voice. "Why are you calling me?"

"Mom, it's me." Clair said, frantic now. "Remember, we were just talking!"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know who you are." she said, her voice trailing off. Before Clair could say another word she heard the solid click of her mom hanging up.

Clair could already feel the tears coming. She tried to hold them back, as best as she could. Winchesters don't cry. At least that's what she told herself. This wasn't the first time that her mom had forgotten her. But, every time still felt fresh. Especially after being with her brothers for a while now. She had gotten used to being remembered, being safe.

"Stupid dementia." she mummored, and threw her phone against the floor. She didn't regret it. At that very moment she didn't care if it broke or not. She hated that her mom was slowly starting to forget her. She wondered how long she had before her mother would no longer answer the phone, or think to check up on her from time to time. She wondered how long she had before her mother no remembered she even existed.

It was a hard feeling to explain. She knew this happened to people, and even half expected it to happen to her mom one day. But this was so early. She never would have thought this could have happened to her mom at such a young age. It sucked.

Clair sat on her bed and gazed down at her phone. It laid on the floor, staring up at her. She was lucky the screen hadn't cracked. Their was no way she would have been able to afford a new one right now.

Her hand flew to her stomach as a cramp wound its way around her insides. She hated cramps. She groaned, and got up. Her bottle of pamprin sat on the dresse, calling out to her. The little pink bottle was the most sacred thing she owned at the moment.

She opened it and popped a couple of the pills into her mouth. She swallowed them quickly, without bothering to get a glass of water. They stuck in her throat for a moment, but quickly found their way down. Now all she had to do was wait for them to take effect. And Clair couldn't wait. The quicker the better in her book.

Clair heard a faint knock on her door, and before she could answer Sam was peeking his head inside.

"Hey, kiddo, you okay?" he asked. Clair smiled and nodded, as she went to sit back down on her bed. Sam followed, and sat down beside her. The bed creaked at the sudden increase in weight, and seemed to sink even further down.

"I called my mom." she said, sheepishly. This was the first time she had really spoken to her mother since leaving home.

"Yeah? How's she doing?" he asked.

Clair shrugged, and looked up at her brother. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Looking up at her brothers. They were giants compared to her.

"She's fine I guess. It's just, she kind of forgot who I was...in the middle of our conversation. And hung up on me." Clair said. Sams lips formed a solid line as he gazed down at his sister. He could hear how dissapointed and sad she was. And he couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry, Clair. I know that all this has to be hard."

Clair leaned over and laid her head against his arm. It was solid, and she could feel his muscle even through the shirt. But at the same time it seemed to be soft, and cozy. It brought her a little bit of comfort.

"I hate this Sam. My mom is slowly forgetting who I am. And I can't even be their with her. Because of how violent she gets." she whispered. She wondered if Sam had even heard her, but she figured he did when he took his arm and wrapped it around her. He brought her in even closer, and she snuggled into his side while he embraced her with the one arm. It felt safe.

"It's gonna be okay." Sam said. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, and it felt nice.

"Everything has happened so fast. I just don't know how much longer I can keep going. My mind is already a mess." she said softly. Sam nodded. He understood. He couldn't fully comprehend what she was going through, but he knew how it felt to be lost.

"This is difficult for all of us, Clair. Dean and I never expected that you would be coming to live with us one day. But, I'm so glad you did."

Clair pulled away from Sam's half armed embrace and looked up at him.  
"You mean that?" she asked. She sometimes how her brothers really felt since taking her in. She didn't want to be a burden on them. Especially since their life was so hard as it was.

"I wouldn't trade a second of the time we've gotten to spend together since you've come to us." Sam said, smiling at his little sister. His long hair falling into his face.

Clair sighed, and decided againset all her better judgement, to finally tell Sam about her nightmares.

"Sam, you've been asking me about my dreams, right?" she asked. She saw the astonishment in his eyes for a brieft moment before it changed to concerned delight.

"Yeah, if you're ready to talk." Sam said. He leaned back from his sister just a bit, and rested his arm on the metal footboard of the bed.

"I keep dreaming that I'm in this room. It looks like a hospital room, and I'm pretty sure I'm laying in bed as if I'm the patient. I can see you and Dean standing beside my bed, but your backs are turned to me. And on the other side, is a man I've never seen before. And standing at the food of the bed in my mother."

Clair stopped a moment, thinking about the recurirng dream she had been having since coming to stay with her brothers.

"Go on." Sam said.

"My mom looks at me confused, like she doesn't know who I am, and leaves without saying a word. And then, I can hear you and Dean talking. You're backs are still turned to me, but I can tell that you're talking about how worthless I am. About how I will never be a real Winchester. How much of a burdern I am. The two of you go to leave, but I reach out for you and call your names. But neither of you stop. I try to pull you back to me, but it doesn't do any good. The only one left is the myster man. His eyes are black, like the demons, and he smiles at me. He rubs his hands along my body, and I try to fight him off, but he is way too strong for me. I call for you guys again, but you're long gone. The mystery man picks me up, and I scream as he carries me off into this cage surrounded by fire. He laughs, and tears at my clothes while chanting words I've never heard before. He tells me I'm special, and that he loves me, before shoving a dagger into my stomach. And then I wake up. But it all feels so real. I can still feel his hands on me, and the pain in my stomach, when I wake."

Sam stared at his sister, astonished. He knew that she had been having nightmares, and he figured that they were pretty bad, but this was, was way worse then he would have thought.

"You're having this dream every night?" he asked.

"No, not every night. But I have it enough. I never feel rested after waking up from a sleep where I've dreamnt that."

Sam nodded and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"That's, that's just crazy. Maybe we can find something to give you, to ward off dreams." Sam said, trying to be helpful. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He didn't want his sister to keep having this dream, but what else was their? Surely he and Dean could find something to give her so that she could get a good nights sleep for a while. He knew first hand how hard it could be on a body to not get enough rest.

"Thanks, Sam."

She hoped that her brothers could find something to give her.

"And Clair."

"Hmm?" Clair mummored.

"You're not a burden on me and Dean. We would never leave you behind like that." Sam said. He pulled her in close for a quick hug and Clair could smell whatever soap he used to wash. It smelled nice. He let her go, and Clair sighed.

"You're a good big brother." she said.

...

Dean laid on his bed, looking over his latest issue of _Busty Asian Beauties._ Sam had gone of somewhere, Dean presumed to talk to Clair, and in an effort to be helpful Cas went off on a grocery run.

Which Dean was thankful for. They were running painfully low on rations.

He flipped through the pages of the magazie, pausing to look at all the pictures. But he just couldn't enjoy them like he usually did. Everything that was going on with Clair had him distracted. He was worried. He didn't know how he and Sam were going to handle this. They had to protect her. They had to keep her safe.

He laid his skin-mag on the bed beside him, and sat up. He felt like pacing. But he knew that wouldn't do any good.

But then he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah." he said.

Sam opened and door and leaned against the frame.

"Clair wants to ask us something." Sam said.

"What does she want now?" Dean grunted, as he got up. The two brothers made their way to the common room, where they found Clair looking over the books on the shelves. She jumped slightly when she heard her brothers entering the room.

"You scare to easy." Dean grunted, and Clair stuck out her tongue.

"And you're just a meanie." she snapped back. She stood, facing her brothers with her hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Sam asked. He sounded concerend. But Clair knew that he had no real reason to be. It wasn't like she was about to drop another bombshell on him.

"I want to personalize my room." she said. She crossed her arms and glared at her brothers, daring them to challenge her.

"Is that it?" Dean asked. "Yeah, go ahead. That's what Sam and I did."

Clair raised her eyebrow even higher.

"You did?" she asked, surprised. She honestly couldn't tell. Other than Dean's room having weapons out the wazoo plastered to the wall.

Dean let out an offended little huff, and went to walk away, but Clair suddenly reached out and tugged on his sleeve.

"Wait!" she pleaded. Dean turned back around, and shared a look with Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows at his sister, and leaned back a little.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked. He sounded a little amused now. Clair let out an annoyed little huff and stomped her foot.

"You guys seem to be forgetting that I, like, having nothing here." She said, flailing her arms. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Dean asked, fearing what she was about to say. And he could hear Sam quitely chuckling.

Clair smiled widely then, and clasped her hands together as if in prayer.

"Take me shopping?" she demanded, with pleading eyes. Dean groaned, and practically punched the air.

"Oh, alright!" he grumbled, defeated. Clair giggled, elated, and Sam stared at his brother with amusement.

"Just lemme...lemme go get my keys." Dean mumbled softly, as he retreated to his room to fetch the impalas keys.

...

Dean pulled up to the front of the store. Sam had stayed home, to wait on Cas. And, oh, how Dean was jealous of his brother right now. Clair was sitting up front, beside him, for a change, and she was practiacally vibrating with excitment.

"I don't want to spend all day here." Dean snapped, as he got out. Clair followed shortly after.

The store was a new one to the area. It had only been open for about a year, at most. And Dean knew when he stepped inside he was going to feel sick at just the sight.

Clair gasped with excitment as they entered the store. Everything was so glossy and new. Dean noticed they had a mens section, but it paled in comparison to everything they had for the girls.

"We're going to get you what you need and get the hell out of this place." Dean grumbled. Clair nodded.

Luckily the store had carts, and Dean quickly got one to push around the store while his baby sister squealed about how cute everything was. Their was no way that he was going to be her shopping lackey.

He sighed in frustration as she took him down every possible aisle in the store. It was a department store, and everything was nice. But also pricey. He was beginning to wish he had just took her to a Wal-Mart.

Clair picked out a nice set of pastle pink sheets, and a white comforter with butterflys and bejeweled skulls. She liked it. She couldn't wait to get home and put it on her bed. She hoped that she could actually get a decent good nights sleep this time.

While walking through the aisled, Dean held up a purple, plaid, shirt and offered it towards Clair. She scoffed. The thing was hideious. But she smiled and nodded and Dean threw it into the card.

She picked out a new lamp for her nightstand. The one that was their was okay, she guessed. But old brass and green, glass, lamp shades just weren't her thing. She grabbed a new one that was a nice, white, Eifel Tower, shaped lamp with a pink lamp shade. She grabbed a few more things, like an emoji shaped piggy bank and a couple of wall-posters. She wanted to keep shopping. She would have tried to bribe Dean in to buying her all new furniture if she could. But she could tell he was annoyed and bored. And that didn't seem like a good combination when it came to her oldest brother.

"I guess...I guess that's it." she said. She wanted to stay longer, maybe even check out some different stores. But the sound of relief that came out of Dean when she said that told her all she needed to know.

"Finally!" Dean exlcaimed. He pushed their cart of items back to the front of the store, and was getting ready to check out.

As he handed the cashier his credit card, Clair raised her eyebrow.

"That card says Jimmy Hendrix?" she questioned, her voice dripping with mock confusion.

Dean turned and glared at her. The cashier eyed the two of them suspisciouly, suddenly cautious of taking the card from Dean.

"I know it says Jimmy Hendrix. That's my name." he said, his eyes wide as he stared at Clair. He said it as if Clair was stupid for questioning the name, and even faked a laugh (a little too robustly) as he handed the card back to the cashier with pleading eyes.

The cashier pursed her lips, and made a little 'hrmph' sound before finally snatching it out of Deans hand and running it through the reader. After a moment the little machine dinged, letting them know that the card was accepted.

The cashier smiled at Dean now and handed him back his card.

"Sorry about all that. Just gotta be kinda cautious in this day in age." she said. Her voice seemed to ring like little bells, and Clair instantly hated it.

Dean smiled back at her with a kind of smile Clair had never seen before. One that seemed to be alluring. Clair instantly knew that this must of been his "bedroom" smile.

"I get it. It's not everyday you get people coming through named after rock-stars" he said, his voice warm and gravelly. Their wasn't anybody else in the line behind them, and Dean leaned forward on the counter, putting all his weight into it. The cashier giggled, and suddenly reached out and laid her hand on his forearm. Clair glared at the woman, and practically growled. Dean shot her a warning look, before turning back to the woman.

"I think it's so sweet that you're taking your daughter out shopping." she said. Dean suddenly became flustered, and pulled back.

"Woah, woah! She's not my daughter. She's my...my sister, actually." Dean said stuttering. The cashier looked at the two of them, and Clair could tell she didn't believe him. But it apparently didn't stop her from working the flirt game.

"Oh, wow! You're sisters so young. It must take a really strong willed guy to raise a teenager that's not even his."

Dean made a little hand motion that read 'yeah, I agree. It's so obvious I'm an amazing guy' and Clair almost threw up.

Dean was about ot say something, but Clair cut him off.

"Are you goint to take this tramp home to screw yourself silly or not? Cause I'm ready to go." she spat, with her arms crossed and hip cocked.

The cashier gasped in shock in anger, and Dean turned to glare at his sister. He couldn't believe what she had just said. He was going to apologize to the cashier, whose nametag said Rosie, but she was glaring at the both of them and Dean knew that they needed to get the hell out of there.

He grabbed the few bags that held their items and snatched Clair by the wrist and practically dragged her back to the car. She kept trying to pull out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Dean, you're hurting me!" she yelled. He finally let her go when they made it to the impala.

"I can't believe you!" he yelled.

He threw the bags into the backseat and angrily turned toward his sister.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, you know what." he menaced.

Clair shrugged, and went to go claim the shotgun seat, but Dean grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around.

"Uh uh. We're not leaving till you tell me what the hell came over you." Dean said

"Oh my gosh! Nothing! Ugh, just drop it." she said, annoyed and angry. Dean furrowed his brow and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Clair, you said some pretty awful things in there." Dean said, his voice full of parental force.

"No, all I said was the truth. She's a tramp, simple as that."

Deans face was one of angry confusion.

"You don't even know that woman." Dean spat. Clair remained silent, and did her best to avoid her brothers evil stares.

Finally, Dean gave up, and told her to get in.

They rode hom in a tense silence.

...

Sam sat at the table in the common room reading one of the Men of Letters books. He loved them. They came in handy a lot when they were working a case.

Sam sat up a little straighter when he heard the door bang, and looked towards the entrance. Castiel had come back, and was carrying several bags of groceries on each arm.

"Hey, Cas." Sam said, getting up to help his friend. Cas smiled, and looked around the room.

"Where are Dean and Clair?" he asked.

"Dean took Clair out shopping." Sam said. HIs voice dripping with mock disbelief. Dean raised his eyebrows, before giving a little nod and going with Sam to the kitchen to help put away the food.

"They should be back any time now." Sam said, as he put cans of cheap soup up into the cabinet.

"Yes, I am sure Dean will want to get her back to the safety of the bunker quickly." Cas said. Sam just simply laughed. He thought it was cute how Cas didn't know how much Dean truly despised shopping. And it wouldn't have been made any better by their sister.

Cas and Sam heard a loud bang, and shared a look. It seemed that Dean and Clair were back


	23. Chapter 23--Boyfriend

**Not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!**

Sam and Cas found their way back into the common room just as an angry Clair came rushing by them, each step a furious stomp. Followed shortly behind her was an angry Dean.

"You better come back here!" Dean exclaimed, but his sister ignored him. A moment later they heard a door slam as she secluded herself in her room.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, concerned. Dean sighed heavily and looked at Sam with a look that told him he was absolutely done dealing with their sister.

"She totally blew up at me and the cashier at the store. I was doing a little flirting and she straight up called the woman a whore!"

Sam raised his eyebrows

"Wel, that does seem a bit extreme." he said.

''I dont know what got into her." Dean relayed. Sam shgurgged and sat down at the common table.

"I guess I need to go get the stuff out of the car since little Miss Moody doesnt want to help." Dean spat, and turned around to retreat back to the garage.

Cas watched after Dean as he left, and then glanced at Sam.

"I suppose I will go finish putting the food away." he said, and left. Sam sighed. He briefly thought about going back to help him once again, but didnt.

Clair sat on her bed, fuming. Her brother was ridiclous. She couldn't understand how Dean couldn't see how much of a sleeze that other girl was. She was doing him a favor by keeping them apart. SHe had a feeling that Rosie would have just taken him for everything he's worth. Not that he's worth much, but Rosie didn't know that.

She sighed and leaned back against her bed. She couldn't wait to get her new stuff in here and personalize her room. At the moment she felt as if she was stuck in some institution of some kind and she hated it. Everything felt as if it was suffocating who she really was.

She grumbled and scrunhed her nose. She needed to get out of her. SHe needed some fresh air. Suddenly the bunker felt inredibly opressive.

After thinking about how she would be able to get out of the bunker without the guys noticing, she smirked and got up off of the bed. There was no need for her to be sitting around the bunker like a useless lump. She got up, and quickly styled her hair. Previously it had just been haning around her shoulders in loose tussels. She apllied some sultry makeup, and exchanged her simple t-shirt for a crop top she had yet to take out of her duffle.

She felt exciting. She felt sexy. SHe felt desirable. There was no way she was going to just sit around and let her brothers yell at her for having decent sense.

"Dean's just mad because I was able to see through that bitch" Clair mummored to herself as she slowly creaked open her door and looked around the hallway. The coast appeared to be clear. She smiled, and quickly slipped out of her room.

Dean came in with armloads of stuff, and Sam snickered.

"Thanks for offering to help, Sam, really. I appreciate it." Dean snapped. Sam chuckled even harder. Cas was sitting beside him, and was also smiling. He had finished putting away the food and had taken refuge at the table with his friend.

"I hope Clair appreciates that you took her to do the shopping of the personal items" Cas said. He got up to take some of the items off of Deans load, and Sam quickly followed suite.

"Yeah, well right now I'm pissed at her." Dean said, and the vein in his head seemed to twitch. The three men made their way to the younger girls room, and knocked on the door. They stood there a while and waited on a response, but none came. They knocked again, and waited a bit longer, before Dean started to grumble.

"Enough of this!" he spat as she dropped her belongings, still in the bags from the store, onto the floor and banged on her door as hard as he could .

"Clair! Open up!" he exlcaimed.

Still no response. Finally, putting curtiousy aside, the three men decided it was time to just open the door.

So, Dean did. He flung the door open with perhaps a little too much force and cursed.

Sam peeked around his brothers head, to see what he had seen, and quickly figured it out.

It wasn't what he had seen. It was what he hadn't seen. Clair was gone.

Sam dropped his armload as well, and Cas did too shortly affter.

"She's probably just in the bunker somwhere." Sam said, with a little too much enthusiasim.

"No, she isn't here. I can't sense her." Cas said, looking at his two friends. Dean turned aorund quickly to stare at his angelic friend.

"Are you sure, Cas?" he asked. The angel merely nodded and Dean cursed once again and punched the wall.

"This bitch is going to be the death of me, Sammy." Dean said, almost defeated.  
"She really is!"

Clair walked down the road with her hands in her pockets, humming lightly. She wondered how long it would take her brothers to realize she wasn't home. Not that she cared, really. She just knew that once they realized she was no longer at the bunker they would do everything excep organize a full search party.

"I just want some freedom." she whispered to herself. SHe felt she had the right. She knew the stories of when they were kids and they had so much more freedom than what they were giving her. Plus she wast just pissed at Dean again.

She was almost about to start coming into town, when she saw some smoke emerging from the trees. She decided to check it out and left the main road that she had been following. It didn't take her very long to find the source of the smoke either. She smiled frantically. She couldn't help it.

"Hey, Burnout." she said, addressing James. James turned around and smiled. It was then that she noticed he wasn't alone. He was with a small group of other teens as well. All of them older than her. But they all smiled and nodded as she walked over to James, so they seemed like nice enough people.

"Hey, Clair. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again." He said. He threw his arm around her, and Clair could instantly smell his underarm sweat. He was wearing a muscle shirt that was slightly stained, but it fit his body well and Clair blushed.

"I told you I'd be in Lawrence too." she said, reminding him. He only shrugged and pulled her in closer.

"Guys,' he said. " This is my friend Clair."

Clair blushed and gave a little wave, but did't meet any of the other kids in the eyes. They were mostly dudes. It was a group of five, including James, and only one of the others was a girl. She had short, spikey, hair that had been dyed purple and a nose ring in her septum that looked rusted.

"What brings you to our little circle?" the girl asked. Her voice sounded like crushed glass.

Clair shrugged.  
"Just trying to get away from my brothers." she said matter of factly.

James nodded along. "Yeah, her brothers are a real drag." he said. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and smiled down at her, suddenly offering her what he had been smoking. Clair took it without thinking and took one loooong drag of it.

Her eyes widened as it filled her lungs, and she suddenly realized that it wasn't a ciggarete he had been smoking. Now, all of a sudden, she could smell the difference. She handed it back to him, coughing and sputtering.

James laughed, but it didn't seem mean.

"Sorry, should have warned you." he said. Clair rolled her eyes, still coughing. But she could feel the tension leaving her body. Suddenly she didn't seem t0 mind so much.

"No biggie." she said, and leaned closer against James. His body was lean and hard. She liked that. And she was glad that he didn't seem to notice that her breast were smaller this time. Even though he seemed especially focused on them. She thought that might be the crop tops doing. It seemed to enhance her bosom curves, even though she didn't have much.

"It's peaceful out here." she said. The others nodded and smiled, but said nothing. She felt James' hand caress her side as he kept her in the side hug. But she didn't mind. She felt to mellow. She held out oher hand for another drag of the joint, and James quickly handed it over to her.

"Hey'' James said, looking down at Clair. She looked up to him and tried not to stare. She really liked his eyes.

"I was thinking, since we're both in the area and stuff, if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" James asked.

Clair raised her eyebrows, and her eyes widened to the best of their ability.

"ME?! Really? Are you sure? I mean, we havn't known each other long?"

James shrugged and smiled.

"I don't care. I know that I like you and I want to get to know you."

Clair blushed, and leaned her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she whimpered.

"I don't know." Clair said, and bit her lip.

"Come on." James said, with an urging tone. "If it doesn't work out we can always just be friends. I really like you Clair. You're super cool and so hot!"

Clair blushed even harder. SHe had never been called hot before. It felt nice. She likedknowing that a guy found her attractive and wanted her.

"Hmmm...okay." she whispered. James smiled and pulled her in closer.

"I'm glad you said that."


	24. Chapter 24--Weeds in the Forest

Clair had never had a real boyfriend before. Sure, she had had her fair share of crushes and one time in the 5th grade her and a boy named Brad had "dated", but that didn't count. It felt odd. She really didn't feel any different, but at the same time she did. It was a weird feeling to describe, but she loved it. She loved being cuddled up to James as they stood against the old tree.

She had learned the names of the other three they were hanging out with. The girls name was Louise and the three boys were named Axle, Dax, and Freddie. They seemed like nice people and Clair was really beginning to like them. She was glad to actually be making some friends in the area. She missed her friends from back home. But she had to keep reminding herself that that part of her life was over. She was never going to be able to go back there. Not really. Not unless a case brought them through the town. But then they would only be there for a few weeks at most.

Louise took a drag of her own joint and smiled at Clair.

"It'll be nice to have another girl in the group, but you'll have to ingore the guys. They can kind of be pervs." she said, smiling at Clair.

Clair nodded, but said nothing. She wasn't too focused on the other kids. She was mainly concerned with James. For some reason she was suddenly just in awe of him.

"Ignore Louise." Dax said, smirking. Dax had long blonde hair that he had pulled up in a bun and the beginnings of a beard that didn't seem to sit right on his face. He wore all black, aside from a beige cardigan he wore over his t-shirt that had some band logo from the 80's imprinted on it. Clair imediately thought 'gothic hipster' whenever she looked at him.

Louise suddenly punched Dax in the arm and sneered, before winking at Clair.

"Gotta learn to be assertive around this bunch." she said with a giggle.

Louise had short, spikey hair that she had dyed purple. Normally Clair wouldn't care for this look but it looked good on Louise.

Louise was wearing a baby-blue velvet tank top with a black demin mini skirt and red polka-dotted stockings that she wore with grey combat boots. The color combo looked odd to Clair but she wans't one to judge.

James grunted, and wrapped his arm tighter around Clair. She looked up at him and saw him gazing down at her alluringly.

"Clair, why don't we ditch these guys for a while and find somewhere a little more private."

Clair blushed, and looked down at the ground. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She had never been ina situation quite like this one before and she was starting to feel kind of nervous. But she didn't want to seem like a prude and didn't want to upset her new boyfriend, so she meerely nodded.

James seemed to let out a sigh of reliefe and started leading Clair further off into the forest away from the other teens.

...+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+...

Dean was angry. No, that was an understatment. Dean was furious. He was so tired of this child disobeying him. He didn't sign up for this shit. He just wanted to make sure his sister was cared for.

Sam was trying to calm him down, but it was easy to see that he was mad too. And worried. Old Sam, the worrier.

"Sam, I'm gonna kill her!" Dean exclaimed, storming through the bunker. He wasn't sure what he was doing just yet. But stomping around until he found a solution felt right.

"Don't say that!" Sam said, but he was grinding his teeth and it was easy to see he was tense.

Dean only grumbled in response.

"You're sure you can't sense her in the building?" Sam asked Cas, who sat calmy at a desk.

"You have asked me this three times already Sam. Yes, I am sure. Plus, the two of you have arleady searched the bunker anyway. She's not here."

Sam shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. This whole situation was a mess. Sam didn't understand why Clair would want to run away. They had been nothing but good to her. Sure, they may be a little coarse. But they were men who had lived alone pretty much their entire life. What else did she expect.

"Maybe we can go out and look for her." Sam suggested. Dean stopped in his tracks, and stood still for just a moment. Then, he took his keys out of his pocket and headed towards the garage without a single word.

Sam and Cas quickly followed after.

As soon as the three of them had piled into the impala Dean cranked up the car and sped out. Their wasn't a word said but the silence was deafening.

...+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+...

Clair stumbled across forest foliage that had fallen to the ground over the years. It made it hard to walk but added a nice cushion agaisnt her feet. James was dragging her off somehwere into the forest, she assumed to a spot he liked well. But she had no idea where they were heading and it made her a little nervous but she tried not to let it show. She hadn't said much since they left the group in fear that her voice would crack.

Suddenly, James came to a halt and Clair went stumbling into his back.

"Ow." she mumbled, even though it didn't really hurt her that much. James snickered and turned around, bracing himself against Clair and laying his hands upon her shoulders.

"I'm glad you agreed to be alone with me Clair. I love the guys, but they were starting to get on my nerves."

Clair only shurgged. She didn't want to show how nervous she was and was hoping she would appear as nonchalent.

James leaned down closer to her, his face right beside hers. She could smell his breath and it smelled painfully of what they had been smoking before.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered. His voice was soft, and gentle and Clair shivered. Her nerves intensified, but suddenly the nerves felt nice. She couldn't wait to kiss him.

Her first kiss.

"Yes." she whispered back. The two stood there for a moment then, as still as statues before James leaned in and all of a sudden Clair could feel his lips on hers. They were soft, but abbrasive at the same time. She could tell they were chapped but she didn't mind. All she could really focus on was how amazing it felt. Just a simple kiss made her feel like she was walking on air.

And then he slipped his tongue in.

...+*+*+*++*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*...

Dean sped through the streets with no regard of the speed limits posted along the highway. He didnt care. Sam didn't either, really. For once. Cas didn't even notice.

The three men only had one thing on their minds. Finding Clair.

Dean could barely see the road for the rage in his eyes. It was truly blinding. It was all he could do to focus on staying in his lane. Sam thought about asking Dean if he watned him to drive, but he said nothing. He knew how his older brother could get when he was like this and that was not something he wanted to deal with personally at the moment.

The tension could practically push the boys out of the car if it wanted to. It wasn't pleasent.

As they were driving, though, Dean had to slam on his breaks as a group of teenagers came walking out of the woods directly in front of the impala.

With a loud screech the car came to an angry halt, and Sam could hear one of the teens screaming.

Dean grunted and threw open his door. Sam and Cas followed suit. Dean stood there, leaning against his door, fuming.

"What do you kids think you're doing just walking out in front of a car like that!" Dean exclaimed. He was a little shaken up about the incident, but still all he could think of was Clair.

It was three boys and a girl, and Dean wasn't too pleased with how it looked. But that wasn't any of his buisness.

One of the guys, wearing ripped jeans and a bright orange tshirt, frowned at the three grown men.

"You need to watch where you're going!" he shouted, angrily. Dean grumbled and slammed his door shut and started sauntering over towards the teens. The girl, who had spiked, purple, hair, cowered behind one of the boys with a manbun.

"I think I should be saying that to you, kid. You're the one who came walking out in the middle of the road."

Deans voice was cool, but anybody could hear the anger. Sam knew that if these kids didn't watch themselves they were going to see a side of Dean that was not very pleasent. Not pleasent at all.

The boy sniffed and flicked his thumb at Dean. Dean could smell weed on them, and knew that the kids were probably high or at leasdt coming down from one.

Sam came walking up beside his brother, hoping that he might could help the situation under control. He didn't want his reckless older brother to do anything that might end them up in jail. It wouldn't have been the first time. 

Cas stayed behind, leaning against the car and watching his friend interact with the kids. It made him smile. They were so good with children and they didn't even realize it.

"You kids should probably be getting home." Sam said, glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"We can't. We're waiting on James to get back with his girl." said ManBun, with a smirk. Dean could tell the kids didn't like him. But they were in the wrong. What person with good sense just walks straight into the road. Even if they were high.

But, before either of the brothers could say anything they heard Cas coming up behind them.

"What girl?" Cas asked,his voice stern.

The teens shared a look, but said nothing. Cas sighed, and took a step closer towards the kids.

"We don't have time for this. I can tell you are hiding something, now tell us what you know or you will have to face our wrath!" Cas exclaimed, as he grabbed one of the teen boys by the collar of the shirt.

The boy whimpered and tried to get free, but to no avail.

"I would listen to him." Sam said, with a smile.

"Put Freddie down!" the girl exclaimed as she rushed up and started beating her arms against Cas. It didn't do any good though. Cas merely just shoved her away and she fell to the ground on her butt with a thud.

"We're looking for a girl named Clair. Have you seen her!" Cas demanded.

Dean smiled as he watched his best friend 'torture' the teens. Cas was good at getting information out of somebody whenhe really wanted it.

"Yes!" Said one of the teens with greasy red hair. "Shes off somewhere in the woods with James!" he exclaimed. "Now put down Freddie, please!"

Cas dropped the boy and he fell to the ground with a painful sounding clunk. The three men smirked at the kids as they gazed up at them with shock.

"Are you her brothers?" the girl asked, as she rushed to her friends side as he laid on the ground.

"Yeah." Dean and Sam said in unintentional unison.

"Should have figured. James said you guys were cunts." ManBun said. Dean shrugged, but thought for a moment. He didn't like the way the name James sounded in his head. It sounded familar and he didn't like it.

He suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and a horrible taste in the back of his throat.

"Sam, why does the name James sound so familar?' Dean asked, turning to look at his brother.

Sam thought a minute, when it all came rushing to his brain.

"Wasn't that the name of the guy you beat up at the motel? The bum looking guy?" Sam asked, inquistion in his voice.

Deans eyes widened as he realized.

"You don't think its the same guy, do you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. It's possible." Sam said, feeling a little sick.

Dean growled and shook his head.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he exclaimed as he stomped back to the impala. He quickly got in and moved the car off the road and parked it on the side.

He motioned for the other two men to follow him as they ventured off into the forest to try and find their sister who was doing the gods know what with some pervy kid.

...+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*...

Clair had lost track of how long she and James had been making out. But it felt amazing to be in his arms to feel his lips on hers. To know that she wanted.

She wanted to do this forever.

That is, until she felt him start to creep his hand up under her shirt. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

It sounded sloppy and wet and she glared at him at she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She hoped she didn't sound like some scared little kid, but she wasn't ready to go there just yet.

"Don't you like it?" he asked. He still hadn't removed his hand from just under her hem, and it bothered her.

"No, not now I don't...I'm not ready to go that far." she said sternly, and pushed his hand away. She hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings. It had nothing to do with him. SHe really did like him. That was just a bigger step then she was ready to take when they had only been dating for a mere few hours.

"Come on, Clair. Don't be like that." he said. You could hear the pleading in his voice and it hurt Clair to know that she was causing it. But she wasn't going to back down. She just wasn't comfortable with that.

"Don't do that." Clair whispered. She knew that James would know what she was talking about. And she was right. He did, but he only rolled his eyes and leaned away from her.

"My bad." he said then, appearing as if he might actually be sorry. He smiled at Clair, but it didn't seem quite as genuine as it had before. When he smiled at her while they had been with his friends.

Clair pursed his lips for a moment, before smiling and leaning back into James.

"Can we just cuddle for a while?" she asked. James shrugged, and then sat down ont he ground of the forest. Clair could hear the leaves and branches crunch underneath him and she giggled before flayling herself ontop of him.

She liked this. This was all she wanted in that moment. That was all she needed.

They laid their for a while, cuddeling on the forest floor in silence. Time seemed to drag on and on and it felt like they had been there for an enterniy but Clair wouldn't have had it any other way.

All was peaceful.

That is, until she heard her name being called in the distance.

"CLair!" she heard the distant voice echo.

She jumped up from her spot on James' chest, looking around frantically. She recognized the voice imediately. It was Sam.

This was not good. This was not good at all.

"Oh no!" she groaned, and quickly stood up. James followed her example and stood as well, looking around their surrounding area. Nothing but trees and shrubs.

The voice sounded far off. But that didn't really mean anything. The forest could distort sound. It was possible that they could have been practially right on top of them.

"We've gotta go!" Clair exclaimed, taking James hand in hers. She didn't feel like getting lectured by her brothers. She was finally having some fun and she didn't want them to take that from her. They seemed to be good at that.

She began running, towing James behind her. James could have easily taken the lead, but he let Clair pull him as she guided them around trees and other obstacacles.

Clairs brown hair flew behind her in a thick mess, tickeling James nose. His green and black hair did the same. Clair imagined they might look like wood sprites sprinting through the forest.

But no. They didn't look like anything magical. Just two dumb kids running through the forest. That was what Dean would say later. After the two came crashing right into the three men.

...+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*...

Sam was beginning to feel frantic. Not that he hadn't been worried from the start, but after Cas's little escapade with the teens in the road, his nerves were starting to get worse. He did a good job at hiding it though. He had to remain as Calm as possible for Deans sake. Dean was already onthe verge of flying off the broom handle and they really didn't need any Dean "tantrums" at the moment.

"We'll find her." Sam kept saying, trying to reassure himself as well as his brother. He was sweating, and his shaggy hair kept sticking to his forhead. He didn't like it, but had learned to ignore it. Deans was glistening with sweat as well, but his hair still looked perfectly quaffed as they trunched through the woods.

Dean was lucky like that sometimes.

Cas was still with them. But he wasn't saying much. He mostly stuck close to Dean and would occasionally call for Clair, but other than that he wasn't being very socialable.

Sam briefly wondered if something might have been wrong with their friend, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. He had to focus on his sister. That was the only issue that mattered at the moment.

"CLAIR!" he called out. Their was no response. Dean and Cas continued to call out to her as well, but nothing was ever heard in response.

Sams stomcach twisted into knots. He didn't like this. With everything that was going on with Clair they had to keep her safe. She didn't need to be going off with just anybody. Sam hated how naive their sister was. She hadn't been in the life long enough to be truly wary.

"CLAIR!" he called again. This time he thought he heard some mummors off in the distance, but he couldn't be sure. He called again and this time he heard twigs snapping. His heard started pounding.

"Dean, I think I hear them!" he exclaimed as he began running towards the voices. Dean and Cas were close behind him. It felt like they had been running for miles and the surrounding woods were all blurring into one.

Sam wasn't sure just how long they had been running, but he kept following the voices and snapping of twigs. He was sure they were close upon them. And he was right.

Not even a minute after he had thught that he felt a hard thud crash into his chest accompined by a loud 'omph'

He looked down, and saw a sheepish Clair looking up at him. Behind her stood a boy obviously older than her and Sam recognized him instantly. He had been right. It was the same boy from the motel.

"Well, well, well." Dean said, coming up behind his brother. Clair blushed. Sam wasn't sure if it was from embaressment or anger. Or perhaps maybe both.

Dean was eyeing James, and Clair groaned. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Guys, um...hey." Clair said, stuttering. She was trying to back up from her brothers, but to no avail. Sam had grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from getting away.

"What were you thinking!" Sam demanded, giving her a little shake. Dean was still eyeing James with such intense anger Clair thought the would litterally explode at any moment. Cas just merely stood in the back, leaning against a tree and watching the scene unfold.

"Its no big deal!" Clair said, holding up her hands in defense.

"Yeah, you guys are such a drag." James said.

"I think you need to shut your mouth. You don't have a dog in this race right now." Dean said, angrily. His voice was seething with hatred towards James.

"You stink like weed." Sam said, giving Clair a little sniff. Just then Dean quickly turned his attention from James onto his sister.

"She smells like what?" Dean demanded through gritted teeth.

"Like weed." Sam relayed once again, sharing a wide eyed look with Dean.

Dean growled and shot a menacing look at his sister, and then to James.

"Did you get my sister high?" He demanded. He made his way to James with long strided and before James could react Dean had James' shirt clenched within his fist.

"Dude, relax. It's just weed." James said, rolling his eyes.

But Dean said nothing. He just let out a frustrated sigh, and before Clair could say a thing Dean reared back and punched James straight in the face, letting him fall onto the ground.


	25. Chapter 25--Dealing with a Teen

_**Hey, I'm sorry if it seems like I write in Dean more than Sam. Deans character is just easier for me to write for some reason, even though I love Sam to pieces. I still try to make sure each character gets equal "screen time" but it's hard lol**_

 _ **Also, this chapter is kind of short. Sorry.**_

"Dean!" Clair exclaimed. She tried to get free of Sam, but to no avail. All she wanted was to rush to James' side and protect him.

Dean turned around and faced Clair with malice in his eyes. She could practically see them glowing red.

"We're going home." he said harshly, and nodded at Sam.

"NO!" Clair exclaimed, and continued to try and fight off Sams grasp. "You can't just punch my boyfriend and leave. He's knocked out cold."

Sam's eyes widened as he looked down at Clair, and Dean practically all but grew bull horns.

"Your what?" Dean asked, coming up closer to their sister. Clair blushed and looked down, avoided either of her brothers prying eyes.

"I think she said boyfriend." Sam said sternly. She could feel his grip tighten on her just a little, but at the same time she could tell he was trying to be gentle. Even though he was kind of failing.

"Oh no no no no." Dean said with a forced chuckle. "I don't think so."

His smile was forced and obsiously fake. Clair could see the anger behind it and avoided his gaze.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend today." she said, meekly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and gave a sheepish smile to her brothers. She didn't have anything to be sorry for. She was a girl with a boyfriend. What was so wrong about that.

"We're going home." Dean said again. Sam dragged Clair back to the car. Cas followed behind them, saying nothing. Cas turned and gazed back at the unconsious young man, before making a quick call on his outdated cell phone. He called the local police station, letting them know that an unconsios young man was in the woods right off of the main highway leading out of town.

As much as he didn't care for the boy Clair had decided to call her boyfriend, he did agree with her. They couldn't just leave him out in the woods unconcious. Not when they knew what really lurked out in the forest.

Cas contintued to follow his friends, getting into the backseat of the impala with Clair. SHe had her arms crossed, and was sitting as far away from him as possible. She 'harumphed' and looked out the window longingly.

"Clair," Cas asked, eying her quizickly. "I know the human brain is often feeble. Did you forget to put on a shirt?"

He motioned towards her ensemble, and she quickly looked down at what she was wearing as if she had forgotten. It was also then that her brothers seemed to take notice of what she was wearing for the first time as well. Perhaps before they had been too preoccupied with James.

Her crop top was a bit of a mess, and she tried to straighten it out. But it didn't do anygood. SHe still looked dirty.

"Yeah, what the hell are you wearing?" Dean asked. His voice was harsh and he eyed her angrily through the rearview mirrow. She just shrugged and stuck out her tongue at him. She didn't have time for his nonsense.

"It's a shirt. A cute one I paid a lot of money for at the mall."

"It lookes like underwear." Dean said. Clair just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back out the window.

The small group rode the rest of the way home in intense silence.

When they got home, Clair threw open her door and started storming away from her brothers. She hoped they would let her go to her room in piece, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Clair!" Sam called after her as he sped up to to keep up with her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room," she replied, turning around and rolling her eyes.

"I don't think so." Dean said, coming up beside his brother. "Common room, now!" he ordered.

"Ugh!" Clair complained and angrily marched to the common room of the bunker. She angrily threw herself into one of the chairs at the main table and glared at her brothers and Cas as they gathered around her.

"What's gotten into you?" Sam asked, taking a seat and sitting across from her backwards on the chair.

"Nothing." she spat through her teeth.

"Hormones." Cas said flatly. "Teenagers are well known for hormone issues."

Dean eyed Cas quizickly for a moment before turning back to his sister.

"Weed, Clair? Really?" he asked.

Clair sighed and looked between her two brothers.

"What? Like you guys havent tried it before?"

"We're not talking about us, Clair. We're talking about you." Dean said harshly.

"It's not big deal." she countered.

"Clair, this whole thing is a big deal. I don't think you understand how serious you running off really was. You're s _pecia_ l, Clair. Demons want you. You can't just go running off as you please. You have to be careful. You can't trust anybody. Not even other hunters." Sam said. He was doing his best to sound gentle, but he wasn't sure how well he was doing.

"You can only trust us, Clair. Only family." Dean said as he sauntered over and poured himself half a glass of some whisky and taking a long swig.

"Sounds like a lonely life." Clair said, pursing her lips and avoiding her brothers gaze.

"Well, that's a hunters life. You wanted this, Clair. Now suck it up and deal." Dean spat. He ran his hand down his face, pausing for just a moment. He was tired. He looked tired. This whole situation with Clair had drained him.

"We'll talk about this more later. Why don't you go get washed up." Sam said, giving her knee a little pat.

She groaned, but said nothing. She just simply got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

In the amount of time Clair had been with them, she sure had come a long way from the frightened girl that had been sobbing into his arm.

What was happening to their sister?


	26. Chapter 26--Parenting is Hard

Clair stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. After storming off from her brothers, she did as she was told and had made her way to the bathroom to wash up. She held her fresh clothes in her hands, gripping them tightly. It was a pair of pajamas her mother had gotten her for her birthday last year. They had cartoon cats on them and they had been her favorite pair of PJs ever since she had opened the gift. But, staring at her reflection now, she gripped the clothes so tight her knuckles turned white. She honestly didn't recognize the girl staring back at her.

It looked like her, in every shape-form-and fashion. But, it wasn't her. Or maybe it was. She didn't even know anymore. Ever since coming to live with her brothers everthing had been changing. Not just her life, but her mentality. Was this new Clair for the better or the worse...she supposed only time would tell.

She sighed, and laid her clothes to the side as she began to run the shower. The room slowly began to fill with steam as she waited for the water to heat up.

Finally, when it was just the right tempature she stepped in and the water felt like needles hitting her back. But she welcomed it. Washing away the smell of dirt, sweat, and weed was invigorating. Her head was starting to hurt, and she was fiercely hungry. But she ignored it.

All she was focused on was washing away the grime of the day.

...

Sam and Dean sat at the table in the common room. The silence that had followed after Clair went to clean up had lingered longer than any of the men would have liked, but none of them had anything to say.

Sam stared down at his hands, twidling his thumbs, when Cas had cleared his throat; it startled the two men out of their stupor.

"Your sister seems like quite the handful. " Cas said, standing up and dusting off his coat.

"Tell me about it." Dean said as he took a swig of a glass of whisky he had poured earlier.

"I think I should take her to heaven with me." He said curtly.

Sam and Dean stopped what they were doing then, and just started at their friend as if he was crazy.

"Are you insane?" Dean said, slamming the glass down and standing up to face his friend.

"Dean, your sister is a beacon for demon activity and as willful as she is you will not be able to handle her." Cas said. "Shes going to get herself killed, or even worse, all three of you."

"Cas, we're not letting you take her up there with those dicks with wings." Dean said seethingly.

"Besides, Cas, aren't you still public enemy number one up there?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I can reason with them." Cas sighed, gazing down at the floor.

"Absolutely not!" Dean spat.

"Yeah Cas, I don't think thats a very good idea." Sam said, standing as well. "Clair may be a handful but she's still our sister."

Cas groaned and slammed his fist against the table, glaring at his two friends.

"Why wont you let me protect you!?"

"We don't need protection from Clair, we need to _protect Clair._ You said it yourself. She's a beacon for demon activity." Dean said.

"Which is all the more reason you should let me take her." Cas said.

"No, Cas." Sam said. His voice was stern.

Dean was shaking with anger. Cas could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere with his friends. Once they had made their mind up about something it was very rare that they changed it.

"I think you need to leave." Dean said. He wasn't even looking at Cas anymore. He was just staring at the ground, his hand shaking as he gripped the glass that held his whisky. It was a wonder it hadn't shattered yet.

"Very well. I have other things besides your problems to tend to anyway." Cas said. He gave Sam a quick smile, and glanced over at Dean who was still not looking at him, before he left.

Dean grunted, and sat his glass down on the table.

"We have to protect Clair." he said, softly.

Sam briefly wondered if he was talking to him or to himself.

...

Clair wondered if she should go back and face her brothers again, or if she should go to her room. After taking a shower her senses were a little more clear, but she still wasn't back to her normal self yet.

She wandered though the hallways of the bunker. It was quite, and the whole place felt eerie. Her damp hair dripped down her back, leaving the back of her PJ shirt wet. She wondered how many people had died here. She was fairly sure her brothers wouldn't tell her, but she was positive that this place was not without a tragic history.

She thought about what her brothers had said, how she couldn't trust anybody but family. It sounded like a lonely life.

Before she knew it she found herself back in the common room. Dean was nowehre to be seen, but Sam still sat at the table. He had his head resting in his hands, and he seemed stressed.

"Sam." she said tentatively, as she leaned against the archway to the room.

He turned around then, appearing slightly startled.

"Hey Clair." he replied.

He quickly looked her up and down and smiled. It was amazing how different she looked now that she wasn't wearing all that makeup or the racey outfit. Now that she was donning PJs covered in cartoon kitties she actually looked like the kid she was.

"Where are Dean and Cas?" she asked, looking around the room.

"I'm not sure where Dean has gone off too. But...uh...we kinda had a little disagreement with Cas. So he left." Sam said.

"Oh." was all Clair said as she glanced around the room.

"Why don't you come have a seat." Sam suggested, motioning towards all the empty chairs at the table.

Clair shruggedd and walked over to Sam, taking a seat in a chair beside him.

"Do you wanna talk?" he asked, leaning in just a bit. Clair only shrugged and avoided looking at Sam. Instead she stared at the bookcase over on the far wall.

Sam sighed and shuffeled his hair.

"Why are you doing this Clair?"

"Doing what?" she asked innocently, still avoiding his gaze.

"Acting like this."

"Theirs nothing wrong with having a boyfriend. You just don't like him cause he's different." she hissed.

"No, we don't like him cause he's 18 and you're 14. That's illegal."

"Oh please. You and Dean are gonna hate anybody that I date." she said.

Sam only shrugged and raised his brows just a bit. He wasn't going to aruge with that point. It was, perhaps, just a little true.

"Anyway, thats not what I'm talking about." Sam said.

Clair pursed her lips and finally looked Sam in the eye.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Sam."

Sam paused, as he was taken aback a little. But he never looked away from Clair. He wanted her to know that she had his utmost attention.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, proding for more information.

"Who am I supposed to be? I'm definitely not a Smithson, but I'm not good enough to be a Winchester. I'm a shitty sister, a shoddy girlfriend, and a terrible daughter. Who am I, Sam? I'm nothing. I know too much to be a normal girl, but I don't know enough to be a hunter. Demons crave me. I'm wanted by some of the most terrible creatures on this earth and theirs nothing that I can do about it." Clair said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Clair, you don't have to worry about the demons. We're going to keep you safe." Sam said, reaching out and laying a comforting hand against her knee.

"I want to be helpful Sam. I want to be a Winchester, but I want friends too. I want to be loved. I don't want to die alone. But you said so yourself, I can't trust anybody." she sobbed. Her cries were intense now.

Sam wasn't sure what to say at this point. He wanted to comfort his sister..but what was he to do? Finally, he just opened his arms and motioned for her to come to him.

"Come here." he said.

Clair flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and climibing into his massive lap. He cradeled her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He hadn't realized how light she was. She truly was just a kid.

He held her like that for a while, while she cried into his shoulder. He hated this. He hated seeing his sister like this. But he didn't know what to say, so he just wrapped his arms tighter around her.

She cried like that for a while, neither of them saying a word, until finally her sobs began to ease. Sam hadn't noticed, but she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He chuckled a bit, and stroked her hair, before getting up and carrying her to her room with ease.

...

Sam walked down the corrider in silence after putting Clair to bed. She must have been exhausted, because she didn't stir one bit as he laid her down. But, as he was walking lost in thought, he noticed Dean coming out of his room. His hair a hot mess, and a beer in his hand.

"You look terrible." Sam said. Dean just rolled his eyes and took a drink from the bottle in his hand.

"Wheres Clair? I heard her out and about earlier." Dean said. His voice held no emotion as he talked to his brother.

"She's in bed. She cried herself to sleep in my arms. I just laid her down." Sam replied with a sigh, staring down at the ground.

"Cried herself to sleep?" Dean asked, taking a little more interest now. His voice was still rather deadpan though.

"Yeah, she's scared Dean. Shes scared of whats going to happen to her now thats a demonic commodity."

Dean grunted and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall and taking anothe drink. Sam sat with him and gave Dean a little smirk.

"You think that's why she's been acting out." Dean asked, looking at his brother.

Sam shrugged and stretched out his legs, gazing up at the ceiling of the bunker.

"I don't know man. She is just a teenager, after all. You remember how we were at that age."

Dean laughed and shook his head before getting serious.

"Yeah, but we had training. We were basically soldiers by the time we were her age." Dean said, staring at his brother. His face full of all seriousness.

Sam knew Dean was right. Their father had trained them because he knew what was really out there in the world. They were able to take care of themselves if something tried to attack them while they were out...disobeying their father.

"I think we may have to start training Clair." Sam said. He didn't want to. He didn't want her to have to be subject to kind of things hew as as a child, but what choice did they have? She would have to know how to properly protect herself against all the things that go bump in the night eventually.

This was the life she was subject to now. They all had to realize that and face it head on. But this wasn't the life that they had wanted for their sister. This wasn't the life their father had wanted for her either. But they had to realize that wether they liked it or not she was a part of their life now and she had to know how to care for herself.

Adam didn't and look where that got him.

"Yeah, I think you may be right." Dean said softly, taking another drink. The two brothers sat in silence then, staring at the wall. Neither had anything else to say, but they were both grateful for the company.

...

When Clair woke up that next morning her nose was stuffed up, and her eyes burned. She groaned as she sat up, and stretched. She didn't remember going to bed, in fact, the last thing she remembered was crying as she sat in Sams lap.

She looked around, slightly confused, to make sure that she was-in fact- in her room. She pursed her lips, and got up out of the bed.

All of the things Dean had bought her still sat on the floor of the room. She decided that today she would find a place for everything and finally, truly, make this her room. As she was opening up bags, and placing things where she decided that they belonged, she noticed her cell phone sitting on her nightstand.

The events from yesterday came floodingback to her, and then se suddenly reached out and snatched it off of the table. Scrolling through the contacts she found the one she was looking for, and was so greatful that her and James had thought to exchange numbers while they had been hanging out with the small group of other teens.

 _'Are you okay?'_ she texted James and eagerly awaited a reply. Minutes went by before her phone **bzzzed**

 **'** _I'm fine. Ur bro is a dick.'_ the text from James read. ' _Had to spend the night in jail.'_

Clair groaned and quickly texted back, letting James know that she was sorry for how her brothers reacted. She waited for another respnse, but none came.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, but was only a few meesly minutes, she decided that he probably wasnot going to text her back. And she didn't blame him after what Dean had done to him. That was the second time Dean had beaten him up.

She paced back and forth in her room, scared to go out and face her brothers. Dean because she figured he was probably still mad at her and Sam because she was embaressed about last night. She hoped he would forget about that, but she didn't think it was likely.

As she was pacing though, she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, are you up?" she heard Dean call from the other side of the door. She froze then, staring at the door. Dean was on the other side and he was probably still mad at her.

"Yes." she replied, meekly. Dean opened the door, and peeked inside.

"Can we talk?" he asked, coming in fully now. Clair nodded, and sat down on her bed. Dean sauntered in and sat beside her.

"Look, you've got to trust us. When we tell you not to do something you cant be going off and disregarding what we say." Dean said. He hadn't really looked at Clair yet, he was only staring down at the floor with his hands clasped.

Clair nodded, but said nothing. She was scared she would say the wrong thing and Dean would get even angrier at her.

"I know you want friends Clair, but those kids aren't your friends."

Clair said nothing, only pursed her lips and stared at her brother.

"You have to be careful with who you trust, Clair. And me and Sam are the only people who you don't have to be on your toes around." Dean said, his voice slowly getting harsher.

"I know, Dean. I know. You and Sam have been beating that into my head a lot lately." Clair spat

Dean sighed, clearly frustrated. He wasn't good at talking one on one with Clair. This was a terriroty he wasn't used to yet.

"Clair, why we're you smoking weed?" Dean asked, finally staring at his younger sister.

Clair shrugged, and glanced away, avoiding his gaze.

"I didn't know it was at first. James just offered it to me and I took a puff. It wasn' t that bad, and they were nice."

Dean groaned. "Why do you think its okay to even just be smoking ciggarettes?" he demanded.

"Mom used to smoke them. When she wasn't looking I'd steal a pack or two." she said flatly. She had never admitted that to anybody before.

"And you're being a hyprocrite," she added. "It's not like you guys havent tried things you weren't supposed to when you were my age."

"Clair, I know that you can be a good kid. I need you to try to be a good kid. I love you, Clair, but you're a Winchester now." Dean said.

Clair nodded, and tried not to start crying. She loved her brothers. She didn't want them to turn her away...not now, not after she was finally getting to know them.

"And...one other thing. " Dean said, getting up, and offering Clair his hand to help her up as well.

"Me and Sam are going to teach you how to shoot a gun."


	27. Chapter 27--Shooting Practice

Clair eagerly followed Dean to the shooting range that was buried deep within the recesses of the bunker. The boys used it occasionaly, and today they were going to use it to teach Clair how to shoow a gun.

Clair had been waiting for a chance at something like this isnce coming to live with her brothers. She was finally becoming more like a WInchester.

Dean opened the door for her, and Clair filed it. Sam was already there, and appeared to be cleaning a little pistol. The room was cold, and the paint was chipping off the metalic walls, but Clair didn't mind. She was too excited to really pay attentiont to superficial details.

"Hey, Clair." Sam said as he finished cleaning the fun and flipped it around his finger. "Think you can handle a little shooting practice."

"Oh Yes!" Clair exclaimed. The boys could tell she was excited.

"Here, hold it like this." Sam said, demonstrating how to properly hold the pistol so that Clair wouldn't hurt herself when shooting. Clair watched closely, she wanted to be sure she did everything correctly. She wanted her brothers to be proud of her.

"Yeah, you don't want to hold it wrong or you might end up with a sprained wrist or who knows what else." Dean said, leaning against the back wall, arms crossed, wathicng his siblings.

Clair gingerly took the gun from Sam after being shown how to hold it correctly and mulled it over in her hands.

"It's heavy." she said, matter of factly.

Dean snorted, but said nothing.

"Okay, now you're gonna want to hold your arms like this." Sam said, getting behind her and guidig her arms into the correct position.

"Okay." Cair said, giving Sam a little nod. Sam slowly backed away, and took a stand beside Dean against the back wall. Clair held up the gun, eyeing the target. The gun was heavier than she had anticipated, but that wan't a big deal she kept teling herself. She took a deep breath, steadied her arms, and slowly squeezed the trigger.

'BANG' the gun echoed as the bullet rocketed out of the small pistol barrel. Clair yelped, and almost fell backwards, before gaining her footing again.

"Not to bad." Dean said, coming to stand beside his sister. Clair was breathing heavy. She had known the gun would be loud, but still, the coarse suddeness of the noise had startled her.

"Are you kidding? I totally missed the target!" Clair exclaimed. She stomped closer back to the cubical stand and threw her hand out, motioning to the target across the room. Their wasn't a single scratch on it. But beside it was a fresh chip in the paint on the wall.

Clair groaned and slammed the gun against the shelf on the cubical.

"HEY!" Dean said, snatching Clairs hand in his. Clair shrunk back as she stared at her brother, suddenly a little scared.

"Don't ever just toss a loaded gun around like that? Do you hear me!?" Dean asked, pulling her closer.

Clair shivered and nodded.

"I'm sorry." she replied, keeping her voice low. Dean said nothing, but let her hand go and it fell back to her side.

"Clair these weapons are dangerous and you have to treat them with respect." Sam said, coming up beside Clair as well.

Clair pursed her lips and stared at the gun she had slammed onto the little shelf. She supposed that hadn't really been the best idea, looking back.

"Again." Dean said, somewhat harshly, and taking step back to observe. Clair picked up the gun, and slowy raised it once again.

"Please hit the target." she whispered to herself before slolwy squeezing the trigger.

The loud bang of the gun echoed through the room and this time Clair thought she could smell the gunpowder. A little more prepared for the sound this time, Clair didn't stumble quite as much.

"Dammit!" she screeched. She still hadn't hit the target. The bullet mark was a little closer this time, so that was something, but she still hadn't made a single mark one what she was supposed to be hitting.

"Whatch your mouth." Dean said, but this time chuckeling just a little. "You'll get it in time. It just takes practice. "

Clair frowned. She knew that it would take practice, but she honestly wasn't expecting it to be this hard.

That's when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She practically squeeled with glee as she pulled it out. She just knew that it had to be James. But, just as she was about to unlock her phone she heard Dean say

"Uhuh. Give it to me."

Dean held out his hand and motioned for her to give him the phone.

"What?! You've got to be kidding! Why?" Clair exclaimed, clutching her phone ot her chest.

"You didn't think we would let you get away with that you did all scot free, now did you?" Dean asked, still holding out his hand.

"But you can't take my phone!" Clair exclaimed, practically whining now.

"Like hell I can't. Give it to me." Dean said, cooly.

Clair grumbled something under her breath, but Dean wasn't in the mood to try and figure out exactly what she said. He knew it probably wasn't nice though. Clair finally held out her phone and Dean snatched it from her hand and tucked it into his shirt pocket.

"Meanie." Clair spat at her eldest brother. Sam chuckled as Dean shot him a glare.

"We're staying here until you can hit the center target." Dean said, walking back to observe his sister.


	28. Chapter 28--Teens come with Drama

_**I just want to thank everyone who leaves a review. They mean a lot to me and I enjoy hearing about how you view my story. Please keep them coming! They really make my day.**_

Two months had passed since her first training session with her brothers. Life had seemed to settle down for the most part. Sam had started "homeschooling" her and she was actually enjoying it. They trained her every day, and she had vastly improved from that first day. Though, granted, she still hadn't reached their skill level yet.

And they had started taking on cases again. But they rarely both left out for the hunt. Somebody always stayed at the bunker with Clair, much to her annoyance. Also, Dean had yet to return her phone and it was really starting to bother her.

But life was starting to feel rather normal. The boys still got flustered when she had to ask for feminine hygeine products, which always made her a little embarressed as well. But also offered a good little laugh. Everybody had fallen into their routines and for once Clair was starting to feel at home. She still hadn't been allowed on a hunt yet, though. And Clair was about to have a talk about that with her brothers.

Unfortunately she couldn't find either of them. She knew that Dean was out on a hunt, and Sam was somewhere within the recesses of the bunker. But no matter how many times she called his name she got no response.

"This sucks." she said, to herself, as she wandered the halls. This wasn't quite like Sam. Usually if she called for her brothers they would come running. Presumably because they thought she was in peril, but she rarely was. Except the one time she cut her hand trying to cook and Dean had to give her stitches.

"I'm not paying money for something I can do myself." he had said, pouring alchole onto the wound to sterilize it.

Clair had cried through the whole thing.

Thinking of that, she looked down at her hand, where the still rather fresh scar resided. She was a Winchester and her only scar was from her being stupid in the kitchen. It made her sad that her scar didn't come with any cool stories like all of her brothers. She idolized them. She really did, and she knew what they would say if she told them so. They would say they weren't worth idolizing.

"Sam!" she continued to call. She had been looking for him for some time now and still had not found her brother. She was starting to get worried. She groaned as she wandered the halls. There were only so many places he could be.

Just as she was about to make her way into the garage, Sam came walking out of the door.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her massive brothers waist.

"Woah." he chuckled, giving her head a little rub. "Whats wrong?"

"Ive been looking for you for ages! Where have you been?" Clair demanded.

"Just in the garage." Sam said, motioning towards the door behind them. "I was talking with Dean. He just made it home."

"Deans home?" she asked, leaning back and looking up at Sam in the face. Sam nodded in response and Clair's face lit up with a smile. She pushed passed her brother and ran into the garage. Dean had been gone for several days and she was eager to see her brother.

"DEAN!" she yelled, as she raced passed all the antique cars to where the Impala was parked. Dean looked up from unloading his things and smirked as Clair ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into his chest.

"I missed you." she said in an almost whisper.

"Missed you too, kiddo." Dean said. He wrapped one arm around her as she hugged him and they stood like that for a few moments. Finally, Dean had to pry his sister off of him.

"I need to finish unloading this stuff, kid." Dean said, somewhat agitated now.

Clair nodded and backed up, watching her brother gather his things from the car.

"I'm glad you're home. I've been wanting to talk to you and Sam." Clair said, taking a seat on one of the cars hoods and gently kicked her legs. It was nice, cherry red, convertible from the fifties. It was Clair's favorite in all of the garage.

"Oh, yeah? What about." Dean said with a grunt. He loaded the last of his things onto his shoulder and motioned for Clair to follow him. Clair sighed, and hopped down from the hood of the car to follow her brother back into the main bunker.

"You'll see." Clair said. She didn't want to give too much away just yet and get hit with a 'no' before she could explain herself.

Dean said nothing in response, he only looked back and gave her a look that Clair knew meant he was a little annoyed. She didn't care though. She was starting to get used to that.

...===...===...===...===...===...===...===

It had been two months since Cas had left the bunker. Two months. He had went much longer without talking to his friends before, but for some reason this time felt the longest. It just didn't feel right.

He hadn't told Sam or Dean, but when he left the bunker he had set out trying to get answers on their sister. She was going to get them killed, he just knew it. She was so irresponsible.

He was sitting on a bench at the park now, eyeing Heavens gate that resided in a sandbox. The only other person there was the gatekeeper. She took on a new body every few days. Today she was a teenager with ratty, pink, dreads and nose-ring.

She had been watching him for a while now, as he sat there. He was honestly surprised she hadn't tried to attack him yet. Or call for reinforcments of somekind. After all, he was a public enemy to the angels.

She sauntered over to him and took a seat beside him on the park bench.

"Castiel." she said coldly. Her voice held no emotion and he knew that she was not pleased to see him. But he never expected her to be.

"What are you doing here." she said. She had not yet looked at him, but kept her eyes on the gate.

"I want to be granted permission into heaven." he said. He kept his voice calm, and cool.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Castiel. I think we both know that." she replied, twisting one of the dreads around her fingers.

"I have to get answers. I have to save my friends." he said, his voice a little harsher now.

"Those Winchester boys? Oh, Castiel. You should learn to leave them be." she spat. Aside from her twisting the dreads around her fingers, she sat perfectly still. It was very unhuman.

"They're my friends. " Castiel said simply. He didn't expand on it. All the angels knew that he was close to the Winchesters. Closer than they would prefer.

"You're not wanted in Heaven." she said, her voice was cold, and she was finally looking at Cas. Her eyes were radiating hatred. Cas wondered why she hadn't tried to kill him yet.

"Perhaps you can answer my questions then." Cas said. He refused to look away from her, despite his desire to do so. She sneered.

"What questions?" she asked, her voice practically a hiss.

"There's a girl. A girl that attracts demonic activity, her blood. Something about her blood, and her being an incubator. I don't understand her, but it's not good. She's endangering my friends."

The gatekeeper sighed, and looked at Cas with annoyance.

"If I tell you what you want to know will you leave?"

...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...

"Guys, I want you to sit down." Clair said, pointing towards the chairs around the table in the common room. Sam and Dean shared an amused look, but did as they were told. Clair fiddled with her hair, visibly nervous. She wasn't sure how her brothers would handle her question.

She took a deep breath, did her best to steady her nerves, and went for it.

"Can I go on a hunt with you guys? You've been training me for two months now. I think I'm ready."

Sam sucked in his breath suddenly and Dean went still, but neither of them said a thing fore what felt like forever. But finally Dean looked back at his brother and the two men shared a knowing look.

Dean looked back to his baby sister and smiled.

"Sure, but you gotta do everything we say. You can't go off doing your own thing." Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you've been doing well in your training... but your not quite there yet." Sam said.

"Oh my gosh! You said yes! Yay!" Clair exclaimed, the excitment thick in her voice. She jumped up and down, giggling. Her brown hair bouncing around her face.

The brother laughed, lightly, as they got up.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Sam asked. Clair nodded. She did have other things she wanted to talk about with her brothers, but she didn't want to risk it right. Not when she was finally getting what she wanted. She did a little twirl, her flannel shirt floating around her.

Since coming to live with her brothers she had adatped a much more practical wardrobe. She still had all the things she had brought with her, but they were frivilous and much more appopriate for a date or a party. And she knew she wouldn't be going to any of those any-time soon.

Most of what she had been wearing since starting her training had been loose t-shirts and jeans. The occasional flannel thrown over the ensemble when she was cold. These clothes allowed for better movement and flexibility. Her tight croptops and bootyshorts could be very constricting after an intense training session.

Lately she hadn't even thought about her phone, the one that Dean still had hidden within his room somewhere. She hadn't been expecting her 'grounding' to have lasted this long. The longest her mother had ever grounded her had been 3 weeks. But she actually didn't even mind anymore, especially since her brothers would let her use their phones. Only when she wanted to call her mother though. Which was happening less and less. Every time Clair called her mother remembered for shorter and shorter times. The last time Clair had called their conversation had only lasted one minute before her mother had started freaking out and hung up on her.

Thinking of her mom, Clairs face fell. Her excitment about getting to go on a hunt was suddenly forgotten. All she was thinking of now was how much she really missed her mom. She felt tears brimming at her eyes, but she blinked them away before her brothers could see.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk?" She asked, looking up at her brothers who were still standing in the room, looking at her awkwardly. How long had she been standing there lost in her own thoughts?

"Sure, I'll go with you." Sam said, heading to grab his worn out wallet, but Clair held up her hand to stop him.

"I'd really like to go alone, if thats okay. I need some time to myself." She said. Her voice was shaking a little as she held back her tears. Every thought of her mother that crossed her mind was making it harder and harder.

"I don't think..." Dean had started to say, but cut off by Sam.

"Sure, go ahead. Don't go too far though."

Clair gave her brothers a light smile, and gently pushed passed them as she headed for the door.

Dean glared at Sam. He had hardly let Clair out of his sight since the stunt she had pulled two months ago. She was almost always with one of them. He didn't like this and couldn't believe that Sam had let her go off alone after what had happened the last time.

"Are you serious, Sam? I can't believe you just let her go." Dean had said, his voice harsh. Sam shrugged as he walked passed his brother.

"I think she's been punished long enough. She deserves time to herself, Dean. She's a teenager girl."

Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled something inaudible.

"I'm getting a beer." He said finally, leaving the common room and his brother who had started looking for something on one of the many bookshelves in the room.

...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...

Clair took in a deep breath of the fresh air. It felt good to be out and about. Life in the bunker was good, but it could get boring. And it had been awhile since they had let her go for a walk on her own. She was beggining to wonder if she would ever have time to herself again. As she walked down the edge of the road, her thoughts circled back to her mother and she fought back a harsh sob that had tried to escape. She really missed her mom, she missed her fiercely. As much as she loved living with her brothers it just wasn't the same.

She kicked an old rock as she walked and counted how many times it skipped before it landed about three feet away. Despite the slight chill in the air the forest around her was quite alive. She could hear the crickets and other creatures singing their songs and the trees and foliage were a bright green that seemed to bring her comfort. She tried to focus on that and push the thoughts of her mother out of her head.

"Hey." a voice said from behind her. Clair jumped, but she recognized the voice. She turned and saw James standing there behind her, bundled up in a leather jacket. He smriked as she gaped at him, honestly surprised.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quizickly.

James shrugged and took another step towards her.

"I knew you lived close by and you were ignoring my calls and texts. So I've beenaround. Waiting to catch you alone. Your brothers have been keeping you locked up pretty tight."

Clair tried to ignore how creepy that was and tried to just focus on how happy she was to see him.

"Dean took my phone. I haven't had it." She said. She took another step closer, suddenly aware of how bum-like she looked in her flannel and graphic tshirt.

"I figured that had to be it." He said, his voice suddenly alluring. They were standing just inches apart now. He could have leaned in and kissed her if he wanted too..but he didn't. Much to Clairs dissapointment.

"I'll be in so much trouble if they find out about this." she said, somewhat jokingly. But in her mind she was serious. She knew her brothers would have a cow if they knew she was James. Even though she hadn't planned it at all.

"I've missed you." James said. He ran his hand through her brown hair, relishing in how soft it felt against his skin and Clair whimpered. The tingling feeling that ran through her scalp instantly relaxed her.

James laughed and it almost seemed dominating, but Clair didn't care. She just leaned in closer to him, snuggling against his chest.

"Want to go smoke?" he asked then, rather suddenly. He pulled two joints from the pocket of his wornout jeans and held them between his fingers. Clair noticed that at one point his fingernails had been painted a dark purple.

Clair bit her lip as she looked at the two joints in his hand. She had promised her brothers she wouldn't get envolved with it again. But it was so tempting. And, afterall, she thought, it was just a plant. And she was fairly certain her brothers had tried it out plenty of times when they were teens.

She smiled then, and nodded. James wrapped his arm around her lithe frame and guided her off the main road and into the woods surrounding them.

Clair took a seat on a boulder nestled up against an old tree, and James sat on the ground beside her. He lit his own, and then lit hers. It smelled awful, but Clair didn't care. The feeling of peace it gave her was too tempting. Especially with her mind a muddled mess with thoughts of training and her mother lately.

She lifted it to her lips and took one long puff, letting the smoke envelope her lungs. It made her feel a little quesy, but she paid it no mind. She just continued to puff on the joint, holding the smoke in as long as she dared.

"This is some of that good shit." James said, his voice a little softer now. He laughed and took another puff of his own. The effects of the weed were starting to take hold.

Clair laughed too and looked at their surroundings.

"I wish the forest would be quite. I can't see with all this noise." she said, her words slurring a little. She blinked several times and giggled before taking another puff. James leaned up then, facing Clair and bracing himself against the boulder.

"You look like you've gained weight." he said, matter of factly. He srunched up his nose at her, and then winked. Despite the contentment the drug gave her, she suddenly felt self concious. But it was short lived as suddenly James was kissing her. It was hard and demanding and his mouth tasted like the weed they were smoking. It wasn't like the last time they had made out. Something about this one was different and she didn't like it. But she didn't protest. She let James kiss her and then she felt his hand on her thigh, slowly inching closer to her womanhood. She was uncomfortable. She had told him last time that she wasn't ready for these kinds of things, but she let him do as he pleased.

When he began to try and rub her on her womanhood on the outside of her jeans, she pulled back and pushed his hand away.

"No, James." she said, pleadingly.

James looked at her and practically growled.

"Come on, Clair! Why not. I haven't seen you in forever. Please!" he begged. His voice was thick with persuasion.

Clair ignored him. Her head felt light, and the smoke of their joints was still floating around them, helping the high along.

"I just want to makeout." she said. She had meant to sound firm in her resolution, but her voice instead came out sounding like she wasn't sure.

James groaned and reached for her breast, gently fondling it in his hand. Her shirt and bra were still separating his hand from her flesh, but the gesture felt way too intimate for Clair. She yelped and blushed as she shoved James away.

She stood up then, flustered, and frantially fidgted with the loose flannel.

"I think I should go. I'll text you when I get my phone back." she spat, and then was hurrying back towards the bunker as fast her her sneaker clad feet would take her.

...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===

Sam and Dean were in Sam's room watching some movie they both enjoyed. Dean was still kind of angry at Sam for letting Clair go off alone. But he couldn't ingore the sweet call of television.

He took a sip of his beer and swished it around his mouth for a moment before swallowing.

"I wonder when Clair will be back?" he said, gazing down at the brown, glass, bottle in his hand.

And then, as if on cue, they heard a door slam off in the distance with a loud bang. Both Sam and Dean shared a look and then got up to go meet their sister.

She was stomping around when they found her, obviously angry and flustered about someting.

Sam took a little sniff and wrinkled his nose. He recognized that smell on his sister from last time.

"Clair, what happened out there?" he asked. He crossed his arms and eyed her angrily, suddenly regretting his desicion to let her go out alone. Dean seemed to have smelled it too and was glaring at Clair with such intensity Sam was surprised he hadn't burned a hole into their sister. You could almsot see the steam fueling out of his ears.

"I got sprayed by a skunk." she said, pacing around, fiddling with the loose strings on her flannel. The red and black plaid pattern suddenly seemed intoxicating to her.

"Bullshit!" Dean spat, about to grab her by the arm to stop her pacing. But she started laughing and tugging at her hair that fell loosley around her face.

"Shit! Shit! That was the good shit!" She mummored, laughing.

"Clair, you need to calm down." Sam said. He reached out and steadied his sister, stopping her pacing.

"Can I get on birthcontrol?" she asked, suddenly, looking between her two brothers. The men were taken aback. She had definetly been smoking. Despite her eratic behavior she seemed fairly calm and content and the smell was defintely familar.

"I think we need to talk about that later." Sam said, after clearing his throat. Dean hadn't said anything but Sam could tell he was furious.

"My knife!" Clair exclaimed, suddenly feeling her knife she had been keeping latched at her side. She grabbed it and held up in her hands, looking over it longingly.

"I should have cut him with my knife. But, no...I can't do that! I lov him" she said, more to herself then her brothers, as she held the cold metal of the knife agaisnt her cheek.

"Him? Him who?" Dean asked, suddenly getting in on the conversation. His voice was harsh and Clair jumped, looking up at her eldest brother.

"James." she said, as if her brother was stupid. It was then that she dropped the knife to the floor with a loud clang, and started crying. Sam and Dean shared a look, and they were about to say something when her tears became more constant and uncontrollable. She pushed passed them, running towards her room. Before either brother could react they heard the slam of her door echo through the bunker.

"Ugh. Enough of this." Dean said. He took one final drink of the beer in his hand that still had and slammed it against the table as he walked by. Sam followed him. They found themselves at Clairs door shortly, and they could hear her sobs on the other side. Sam hadn't seen his sister cry since that day she had been so open and honest with him. He knew that she had gotten good at hiding her tears, and could often tell when she was close to breaking. But she never did.

Perhaps a tear or two would fall, but it had been some time since she had resorted to such outbursts. At least that Sam was aware of.

Dean didn't bother knocking. He just opened the door with such force it could have flown off the hinges. Neither Sam nor Dean were prepared for the scene they saw when they opened the door.

Clair was crying almost uncontrollably, and her arm was covered in blood. Her other hand held yet another knife, and she was hacking away at her wrist. Her skin was already starting to pale .

Sam gasped, taken aback by the scene. But the two brothers quickly jumped into action.

"What the hell?!" Dean had yelled, running in and snatching the knife from his sister grasp.

"No! Give it back!" She exclaimed, reaching out for the knife. She tried to fight off Dean and gain the knife back, but it was no use.

Her floor and bedspread were also covered in blood. Her arm was bleeding profusely and when she stood up to try and grab the knife from Dean once again, she stumbled and almost fell backward. But Sam rushed forward and caught her.

"Clair! What have you done?" Sam said, his voice ragged with emotion and fear as he held up his limp sister.

Clair said something, but her voice was too soft to be heard. Sam could barely hear anything over his frantic heartbeat. Dean had grabbed her mangled wrist and was holding pressure against the wold she had inflicted on herself.

"Lets take her to the bathroom." Dean said. His voice steady. But Sam could hear the fear in his voice just as well. The two brothers guided their limp sister to the bathroom. She kept mumbling something, but her voice was so soft and quite that neither brother could make out what she was saying.

Once in the bathroom Dean started the tap in the sink and held her wrist up under the flow of water. Clair winced, but said nothing. Her vision kept coming and going. She wasn't even sure where she was anymore.

Dean frantically grabbed the medical alchole bottle from the medicine cabinet and poured it over the wound. That was when Clair started howling and trying to twist out of her brothers grasp. It didn't do any good though. Her brothers were too strong and she was too weak in a normal situation, much less wounded and dizzy from blood-loss.

Blood was still pouring from the wound and staining the white porcelain of the sink.

"We gotta stitch her up!" Sam exclaimed. Dean nodded, as he went back to holding pressure against the wound.

...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===...===

When Clair woke up, she wasn't quite sure where she was at at first. Her head hurt, and she was starving. There was also an intense pain in her wrist. As she blinked, the light in her room hurt her eyes and everything started to focus.

She sat up, much to quickly at that, and was suddenly dizzy. It didn't last long though. That's when she noticed the blood on her bedspread and everthing came flooding back to her. She gasped, and looked at the clock. It was almost dinner time.

She gazed down at her wrist, and it was covered in rough, rugged, stitches. She grimaced when she thought about her brothers. She still felt weak, but she guessed she was going to be okay. She tried to think about if she should be thankful or not.

She sniffed, and she still smelled like the weed from earlier. But more than that she smelled food. Her stomach grumbled and she was instantly aware of just how hungry she really was.

She stood up, and wobbled for a moment as she gained her footing, and made her way to the kitchen.  
She peeked into the door and Saw Sam sitting at the table drinking what looked like coffee and Dean cooking something that smelled good and fried and yummy. Her stomach growled again then, and she cursed it as she had drawn the attention of her brothers.

Sam and Dean turned to look at her, her little head peeking in sheepishly. Deans stare turned somewhat harsh, and yet worried.

"Why dont you come sit with me?" Sam asked, his voice soft. He pulled out the chair beside him at the table and gently patted the seat of it. Clair sighed. She had been hoping to avoid her brothers longer than this.

She came in and sat down in the seat beside Sam. She heard Dean shuffeling around at the stove, but she didn't turn to look at him. Nobody said anything for quite some time. Clair just sat and stared down at the fresh stitches in her wrist and could feel Sams stare boring into her.

She was startled then as Dean plopped a plate full of food in front of her. The plate was old, with chips around the edges, and was full of french fries and a home made bacon cheeseburger. Her stomach rumbled, and she knew her brothers could probably hear it. Dean took a seat across from his siblings.

"Eat." he demanded. He said nothing else, just watched his sister stare at the plate in awe.

She gingerly reached out, picking up a soggy, grease covered fry, when James words came flooding into her mind. Despite the memory being foggy, she remembered cleary his saying that she had gained weight. She instantly dropped the fry back onto the plate and pushed it away.

"I'm not hungry." she said flatly. It was a lie, and her stomach would probably betray her in the lie any minute. But she didn't care.

Dean pushed the plate back towards his sister.

"Eat." he said again, a little more harshly. She grimaced as she stared down at the food. It looked delicious and the aroma was intoxicating. But she refused to eat such a grease coverd meal.

"Clair, you lost a lot of blood earlier. You need to eat to help regain your strenght." Sam said, his tone a little softer than his brothers, but still urgen. He laid his arm across his sister shoulder and gave her a forced, encouraging, smile. She grumbled, but finally picked up the burger and took a small bite.

The tension in her brothers seemed to ease, just a bit. They watched her as she took tiny bites of the burger, slowly eating her meal.

When she had finished, she felt stuffed, and even fatter then before. But her brothers were pleased. At least for a moment. The peace didnlt last long though.

"Why?" Dean asked. His voice sounded angry, and pained, and he was staring at Clair with an expression she didn't quite recognize. She looked away, ashamed. But said nothing.

"I don't know." she said sheephisyly. She looked away and fixed her gaze on the fridge, trying to ignore the feeling of being stared at.

"Bullshit." Dean said. Sam shot him a warning look, but Dean ignored it. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled it towards him so they could all see the fresh wound that was still angry and red.

"You don't just hack up yourself up for no reason." Dean spat. She yanked her wrist away from her brother and tried to hide it with her other hand. But it was no use. They all knew it was there.

Sam sighed and patted Clairs hand.

"Why don't we start at the beginning. You said you saw James?" Sam asked. Dean went rigid, but said nothing. He just leaned in a bit, as if to better hear Clairs words.

"Yes." Clair replied. There was no point in lying. She hung her head low and grimaced. "But I didn't plan on it. He said he had been out there, waiting for me. Cause he knew I lived nearby. He just walked the roads, hoping to see me. He was wondering why I was ignoring his calls."

She quickly shot Dean a pointed glare, but if he noticed, he made no recognition.

"Well that doesn't scream creeper." Dean said, his voice dripping with sarcasam. Clair rolled her eyes, and fidgeting beneath the mens gaze.

"And you guys smoked again?" Sam asked, his voice kind and probing.

Clair nodded. Their was no point into going into detail about it. It was pretty obvious from the smell that still lingered on her clothes anyway.

They sat in silence for a moment, the awkward tension ever growing

Sam cleared his throat, suddenly flustered, his cheeks flushed just a bit when he asked his next question.

"Clair, earlier, you said something about birth control?"

"Oh...that." she said, feeling the heat in her cheeks rise. She laughed nervously before she waved the question away.

"Lets not worry about that." she said, her voice suddenly a bit higher pitched. She hoped that would be the end of that.

Dean was the next to speak.

"Do...uh...do you need it? Like...do you and James...do you...well...do you guys..." he trailed off, unable to finish his question. Just thinking about it made him uncomfortable and he was already itching to fight James again.

Clairs eyes widened and her blush deepened. She nearly choked on her own breath and coughed. She realized what her brother was asking and she really didn't want to talk about that with him.

"NO!" she exclaimed. "We're not...I don't want...I just, I'm too scared too. I'm not ready for that."

She looked away, embarresed, and hoped the conversation would end now so that she could go and hide underneath her covers.

Both Sam and Dean seemed to breathe a sigh of reliefe, and despite the awkwardness being at an all time high, the tension seemed a little less. For the time being.

"Back to the wrist." Sam said, softly, taking her hand in his. He was looking down at the wound with sorrow in his eyes. Clair pulled her hand away once more, still too ashamed to let her brothers see the stitched up wound.

"It's nothing. Just stress and being high didn't mix well in my head." she said grimly. Her voice suddenly blank of any emotion as she thought about James trying to get her to do thing she didn't want to do.

"Is there something your not telling us?" Dean asked, picking up the change in her face. He knew she was having issues with missing her mother lately. But this seemed like something more. He shared a knowing look with Sam. Without even saying a word, the brothers were in agreement.

"It's nothing." she said again, her voice softer this time. She was silently begging them to drop the subject.

"Clair." Sam said, leaning in closer to his sister. "You can talk to us. It's okay."

Clair took in a deep breath, and then sighed. She guessed their wasn't a point in hiding it. They already hated James anyway.

"He kept trying to get me to..do things...with him. I had told him before that I wasn't ready, and I told him then. But he kept...touching me. Or trying to." she said, barely above a whisper.

"Touching you?" Sam asked, his eyes wide. His voice just slightly filled with horror. Clair looked quickly between the expressions on both her brothers faces and her eyes widened as she realized what they were thinking.

"Oh! Nothing like that. He kept it outside my clothes...but still. It made me uncomfortable." she relayed, fidgeting in her seat.

"I'm going to kill him!" Dean yelled, suddenly, and rather abruptly, standing from his seat. The chari fell over with a loud clang and Clair winced at the sound.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna bring him back to life and then kill him again!"

He started marching off to somewhere, Clair wasn't sure where, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

"NO! Dean, don't hurt him! I love him!" she exlclaimed, suddenly standing and running to her brother. She clinged to her brothers arm, looking up at him helplessly.

"Love him? What do you know about love? Because that sounds nothing like love!" he spat, shaking her off. She fell towards the ground, landing on her hurt wrist and letting out a sharp yell of pain.

Sam stood up, in shock, and Deans eyes suddenly softened. He bent down, helping his sister up.

"I'm sorry, Clair." he said. Clair looked up at him quizickly. His voice was the softest she had heard it since stepping into the kitchen. Dean sighed, and took both her shoulders in his hands.

"Clair, James is bad for you. Really bad for you. I need you to understand that. You shouldn't...no...you can't see him again. Understand?"

Clair couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, she was mad at James, but she couldn't imagine being without him. He was the best boyfriend she had ever had...granted, he was the only real boyfriend she had ever had. But still...

But she said nothing, she just stared up at her brother in defeat, and just nodded.

Dean gave her a little smile then, and ruffled her hair with his hand.

"Good talk." he said, before turning and leaving the room.

It was just Clair and Sam in the kitchen now.

She slowly made her way back to the table, and returned to her seat next to Sam.

"Deans right, Clair. James doesn't sound like a good guy. Trust us. " he said. He wasn't looking at her, but staring down at his clasped hands that rested on the table.

Clair looked to Sam, and laid her head to rest against his arm. She was too short to reach his shoulder as he towered over her.

"Are you still going to let me start hunting?" she asked, worried that her recent antics may have revoked that privilage.

Sam chuckled and gazed down at his sister.

"Yeah...we'll let you know when we come across a hunt we think you can handle.."

The two sibling sat in silence then...Clair thinking about how she was losing her true love...and Sam about all the things Clair was having to go through. But neither said a thing. They just sat...enjoying each others company.


End file.
